Only Time
by xReika
Summary: Qing Wan, a Wu soldier, chose to run away to the Kingdom of Shu from her problems...only to gain more. ZhaoYunxCreatedCharxLuXun COMPLETED Thanks everyone!
1. Looking Back

Yeah, as I explained, I'm re-writing all my chapters. Hoping to make them a bit shorter and easier to read, because when I read my old chapters the other day. I had no idea why so many of you supported me. Xx. But I thank you for all the past comments people have given me, and hope I can attract some new readers? Hope you like the re-vision of chapter 1!

Disclaimer: All Dynasty Warrior related things belong to KOEI.

Chapter 1: My Wonderful Life

Qing Wan's POV-

"_Wait for me?" "I promise."_ Those words have been repeating in my head for the past eight months. It seemed like no matter how I looked at things, or what I do. My mind can't stop reflecting back to that tragic day eight months ago. Sure, to most of the people in the world, that day was just an ordinary day, but for me…it was a day of sorrow and loss. These past eight months have been pretty hectic for me and my comrades in the Kingdom of Wu. Especially me. Many times these eight months I've gotten many people trying to advise me, to forget about him. To forget about the sadness I was locking away in my heart. Yet, I want to ask them sometimes. Would you want to forget someone you love so much? To just erase them from your mind and live on normally? It was one of those things, that was easier said than done.

Slowly I dragged myself out of my bed and sat on the wooden stool, yawning I opened a little snack basket I used to keep dried food in. Breaking the onion cake in half, I was aroused by the smell through my taste buds. Once again I had missed morning meal, it was something that I've been doing for the past two weeks. I didn't know why, but something just keep bugging me that I couldn't seem to wake up in time and attend to my normal duties. Pouring myself a cup of hot tea, I was startled by a loud knock on my door. "Come in." I replied, not bothering to look up at the guest in front of me.

"JIE!" a sharp and squeaky voice screeched in my right ear, I winced to stare at my twin sister Xiang Wan. Even though we were twins, if you brought the two of us to the great Zhuge Liang he wouldn't know that we were related. We didn't have anything in common, from our looks to our personalities. I often wondered if I was adopted. "JIE!" She shouted again. Ignoring her I got up from my seat and trailed my fingers across the stack of books I had kept on my table. Grabbing the familiar green covered one; I returned to my seat and began reading. "I know you're ignoring me. You can stop that you know." I raised my right eyebrow up at her and chuckled. "Why are you laughing? Books AREN'T supposed to be happy."

"This isn't a book." I told her strictly, "This is called a journal. This is Lu Xun's journal." I said softly. Lu Xun…that name would always trail in my head like a horrible epidemic. Lu Xun Bo Yen was a general tactician of Wu Kingdom, we were lovers, we were soul mates. But fate chose to tear us apart on our wedding day…and to this day I've never forgotten our promise…

(Flashback)

"Is the groom prepared to kick the door?" The short stubble woman shouted loudly, I grinned under my red silk wedding veil and laughed at the cheering outside. We were in the city of JianYe for our wedding day. Even though with two Wu generals that were getting married, it was quite dangerous and hard for all of our friends and family to attend. Especially with the current war raids that happened almost every day. So Lu Xun and I just decided to celebrate with the villagers in the place we first met, the city of Jian Ye. I looked around the small carriage I was carried in, I had to admit it was really stuffy here and I wished for Lu Xun to kick the door a bit faster. I straightened my red gown that was a gift from my adoptive father, Sun Jian. This was a dress worn by Lady Sun herself many years ago. It was said to bring good luck because Lady Sun gave birth to three strong and beautiful children. On my neck was a giant chain necklace with a golden pig on the bottom. This was an ancient custom in China, where it was said to bring the wearer maternity luck. On my wrists were several jade and golden bracelets, all which were gifts from the Lu family. "Ready Lord Lu Xun?" the woman shouted again, I closed my eyes preparing for the impact of his foot and the carriage, but instead the sound of a ringing bell interrupted me.

"What's that noise?" the villagers questioned, the voices rising all around me. "It's the sound of the war gong!" one shouted and soon havoc struck our small city. Opening the doors of the carriage, I stepped out in my wedding gown and stood beside Lu Xun, dressed in a black and red formal suit.

"Is it bad?" I whispered to him, I felt his hand grip on to mine tightly.

"Lord Lu Xun, Lady Cheng." A soldier dressed in red kneeled in front of us, "Enemy targeted, it seems to be the forces of Shu approaching the JianYe border."

"An attack at this time?" Some villagers cried, "That scoundrel Liu Bei!"

"Have you identified the leaders of this raid?" Lu Xun asked, his voice stern. The soldier nodded.

"It is General Ma Chao and Tactician Pang Tong."

I'm going to try to start and end the chapter the same was as the old one. I hope this was kind of easier to read and less useless information was put in here. It's going to take a bit of time for me to re-write all 13 chapters. But I hope someone will enjoy it. Please? XX

Reika 03/20/05


	2. Birthday Wish

Yeah, the place of their wedding kind of changed. I forgot where I held the original wedding…and I'm lacking of a map of China right now. This might be a long chapter, because the original one was pretty long too.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is copyrighted to KOEI.

Chapter 2: Birthday Wish

Note: Still in the flashback of chapter 1. But out of Qing Wan's pov

"Ma Chao is leading the army?" Lu Xun frowned. The young general had many clashes with this strong Shu general and knew defeating him and Pang Tong would be hard. "How many are approaching the border?"

"Approximately 9000 are approaching." Lu Xun's eyes widened at the number, including all the villagers of the city. The town's population did not even reach 5000.

"This is such a big number to work with, it will be hard to defeat." He massaged his head with his fingers, "Quickly, go request reinforcements from the city of Jiang Ning!"

"Yes my lord." The soldier replied and ran off with several other men. For the next half an hour, Lu Xun dressed in his formal wedding suit was busy ordering and commanding the troops to build a strong defense against the border. Qing Wan sat on the steps of the Lu mansion and watched as her would have been husband working hardly to protect the citizens of Jian Ye. "Lord Lu Xun," his subordinates ran over after most of the preparations were met. "Reinforcements from Jing Ting will arrive in about one day, and there is about 9 hours before Shu will officially be at our borders."

"Prepare the men for anything that may happen, you never know Pang Tong. Nine hours seems too promising for me." Lu Xun replied, his eyes turning rounder by the second. "I myself will go to the front lines and defend until reinforcements arrive, hurry!" he waved his hand in the air, dismissing the soldiers that bowed in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief and turned around facing Qing Wan who sat there silently on the steps. "Qing Wan…" he approached her, her head raised slowly. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." She replied, wiping the tears flowing from her eyes with her hand. "Protecting our people is the most important thing." Taking his hand, she led them into the mansion and to his room where his armor was laid out for him on the table. Slowly she helped him fit into his armor, her fingers touching every inch of the pad that was supposed to protect him. "Are you sure about this?" She said softly, her voice cracking.

"You said so yourself, the people are the most important." He placed his hand on her cheek, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll get those Shu bastards for ruining our day." Qing Wan stared into the eyes of Lu Xun a small smile formed on her face. Releasing herself from his grip, she went to the back of his room returning with Lu Xun's most prized possessions. His twin swords, 'Falcon'. The two then walked out of the mansion, where many soldiers who were also dressed in their battle armor greeted them.

"The carriage is ready my Lord." The man in red replied, Qing Wan stared blankly as Lu Xun pulled her towards the backgate of the city. Leading in to the prairies. "This is the safest way back to the main city my lord, if Lady Cheng is to return."

"What?" Qing Wan asked, slipping her hands away from Lu Xun's. "You want me to go back?" she stared at him angrily, "You want to face this danger by yourself?" she shouted, her breath getting heavier.

"Look." Lu Xun replied, approaching his fiancé. Lu Xun knew of Qing Wan's tempers, they weren't very easy to tamper with. "I don't want you to be in danger."

"I don't want YOU to be in danger!" She cried backing up slowly. Suddenly she tripped on a rock and fell on her butt; the side of her wedding gown tore. Lu Xun quickly approached her but was refused any assistance. "I'm a Wu general too!" she pleaded, "I have the right to protect these people!"

"And I have the right to protect you. I want you to return because I care for you…"

"There are 9000 Shu troops out there! There are not even 1000 of you! I can help you! I promise!"

"As your commanding officer, I command you to return to the main city now!" he finally shouted, his voice breaking with each word. Qing Wan stared at the man she loved; she didn't want to lose him. She knew that this battle was impossible to fight; she knew something bad was going to happen. "Cheng Qing Wan." He repeated, pulling something from his right pocket.

"The plaque." She directed to the golden plaque Lu Xun held in his hand. It was a plaque given to every Lord in the ruling cities by Lord Sun Jian, where if there is a time of need. They could use it to command anyone in the army, because it would be representing a command made by their Lord. "But Bo Yan…" she cried softly, "What if I never see you again?"

"I will see you again." He led her slowly to the carriage and closed the door. Qing Wan opened the side blinds and stuck her head out. Lu Xun kissed her forehead lightly.

"Wait for me…okay?" she said, he nodded and gave her another peck on the cheek. "Come back for me?"

"I promise."

(End Flashback)

Qing Wan sat there with Lu Xun's journal in her hand starring at the wall. She always believed that he would return to her, because he promised he'd do so. "So yeah nothing much happened at breakfast today, except Da Qiao was complaining about Sun Ce's snoring problem to his father again. It causes a mini quarrel but they're still fine, they always do that." Xiang Wan continued babbling about the incidents of breakfast earlier in the morning. Taking a quick stretch, Xiang Wan reached for a cup of tea and took a large sip. "Jie!" she pouted, "Were you not listening to a single word I was just saying?"

"Shut up. You're disturbing my thoughts." Qing Wan replied, Xiang Wan's face scrunched. "You're looking really horrible like that too."

"DO YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ME?" Xiang shouted at the top of her lungs. She turned around on her chair and crossed her arms for the next five minutes while Qing Wan continued to read the contents of his journal. "OH WAIT." She suddenly shouted again, "I forgot! Master Zhou has something to speak to you about!" Qing Wan gave a quick glare to her sister and sprung from her chair.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She slapped her younger sister across the head and sprinted out of her room. The walk from her quarters to Zhou Yu's was at least a 15-minute walk, but with her running skills she made it there panting in less then 5. "I'm so sorry!" she shouted barging into the room where Zhou Yu and Lu Meng were planning something on a map. Noticing other company here, she straightened out her gown and bowed at the two generals.

"You missed morning meal again." Zhou Yu said monotonously not looking up at her. Qing Wan scratched her head. "It's not healthy you know." Zhou Yu was like a brother to Qing Wan, he'd always wanted the best for her, and tried to lead her into the right paths. "Oh by the way." He walked over to her, "Happy Birthday." He smiled plopping a paper hat on her head. Qing Wan stepped back shocked as many of her Wu friends and comrades appeared from all corners of the small office singing.

"It's my birthday?" she scratched her head; Xiang Wan ran over and hugged her from behind.

"Happy birthday jie!" she giggled pulling her sister outside for all the fun events the kingdom had planned for the day to celebrate the girls birthdays. The day went smoothly for a birthday party because it had been months when everyone had seen Qing Wan smile a real smile. Qing Wan couldn't help but laugh at all things people performed, and she especially enjoyed the dumpling-eating contest between Huang Gai and Gan Ning. It was a game that happened every year during Qing Wan and Xiang Wan's birthday, the objective was simple. To see how many dumplings the two men could eat in half an incents time, Qing Wan remembered the hilarious results from last years race and cheered happily with the crowd.

"Gan Ning, you got to be the champion this year!" She squealed as the pirate started turning blue. At the end of the game, there were a total of 82 dumplings eaten, and the winner of course was Huang Gai. As he had been the champion for the past 5 dumpling eating competitions. "You alright?" Qing Wan plopped beside Gan Ning who was breathing in and out slowly as if he was in labor.

"I didn't win for you again this year." He puffed out, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Qing Wan smacked his stiffened belly, "You'll win one year." It was during dinner time where the feast was held where Qing Wan was the most touched. The Qiao's had prepared a small-layered sponge cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Qing Wan and Xiang Wan' formed from a type of gelatin.

"Make a wish." Gan Ning smiled at the woman he once loved.

"I wish…for next year to be just as well. Except, with an extra person by my side." Qing Wan whispered silently.

End Chapter 2

A bit different from the last one. Kind of long…hope you liked it? Xx.  
Reika


	3. Long Time No See

Err; this one isn't going to be long and boring like the remake of chapter 2. I tried to shorten the party a bit, cause it wasn't that important. Xx. (Lu Xun: Shuatt uppp and re-writee fasteer!) Eek…you again.

Disclaimer: All Dynasty Warriors related things belong to KOEI.

Chapter 3: Long Time No See

Qing Wan woke late in the afternoon, after the major party her friends had thrown for her last night. She couldn't help but take the advantage of missing morning meal and from the looks of outside, lunch meal too. Stumbling from her bed she fell onto her vanity table where a dusty round oval mirror was hung. She looked at her own reflection and sighed, "I guess I haven't been really taking care of myself?" she pondered staring at her empty collection of perfume and make up. Getting dressed and washing her face, Qing Wan walked out to the green gardens of Wu. Spring was one of the most beautiful times of the year; it was upsetting to see it pass by so fast. Yet the flowers still bloomed, the grass still grew. It almost seemed like the season didn't want to change. Walking down the hallway, she passed by a bunch of soldiers and generals playing with a ball made out of strong twigs. She remembered on how Lu Xun loved to play this game with the children in JianYe, and it made her smile to remember their laughter and smiles. Leaning on the wooden rail, she imagined that Lu Xun was playing the game with the children…until an object flying to her head shocked her. "WATCH OUT." She heard before she fell back from the impact. "Are you alright Qing Wan?" Gan Ning rushed over. Qing Wan blinked a couple of times, her body swaying back and forth. "Speak to me! Don't worry me like this!" Suddenly Qing Wan's eyes grew cold and she glared at the pirate.

"GAN NING. WHAT IS THE POINT OF THAT?" she shouted, slapping him across the head. Gan Ning stared blankly at the general before the two broke into laughter. "Now I have a bruise because of you." She said in between breaths of cheerfulness.

"Don't worry, it makes no difference." Gan Ning said jokingly, but received another blow to the right side of his head. "OW!" The two began laughing again before running footsteps charged towards them. Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao and Xiang Wan all stopped in front of the pirate and the girl trying to catch their breath.

"What's up with you?" Qing Wan asked puzzle, the three girls had a big grin across their face. "What are you three planning now?"

"He's BACK!" the three said spontaneously.

"Who?"

"HE IS!"

"Who?" this time Gan Ning replied with her.

"YOU KNOW WHO!"

"Wait, why would I care if Zhou Yu or Sun Ce is back?" Qing Wan said, "Wait, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce didn't even go anywhere!"

"LU XUN. HE'S BACK." The first two words struck Qing Wan quickly.

"What'd you say?" Gan Ning screamed in a happy tone.

"LU XUN IS BACK!" the three girls screamed again. They looked at Qing Wan's face, which was full of confusion and happiness. "He's at the front gates!" Quickly Qing Wan sprouted from the ground in her current messy condition and started running past the people. Arriving at the front gate, she had to push her way through the crowds of soldiers and generals who were celebrating the return of Lu Xun.

"MOVE OVER." She screamed in agony, everyone turned to look at the little maiden. With a bruise on her head, strands of her flying all over the place, her clothes covered with dirt. Seeing who it was, the soldiers cleared a pathway for her as she continued running. She paused at a certain spot where she saw the back of Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, the two seeing her moved to the side revealing a messy Lu Xun who was in peasants clothes. If you placed the two together, they looked like a match made in heaven. For the first time in eight months, the separated lovers eyes met. Both had tears strolling down their now grinning faces. Qing Wan wiped the tears with her palm and ran towards him. Like a dream, Lu Xun caught her and spun her in a circle. Afterwards embracing her for a long, long time.

"I promised I'd come back, didn't I?" he whispered into her ear.

"I would like to present this toast." Sun Jian rose his golden cup in the air, "For General Lu Xun's safe return. And for reuniting with my daughter."

"Here here!" Everyone cheered as yet another grandee feast was happening. Questions were bombed at Lu Xun about the last eight months throughout the dinner. Qing Wan didn't put much attention to it; in fact she didn't choose to listen at all. She just couldn't help starring at him throughout the night.

"I." Lu Xun stood up near the end of the dinner, "Would like to say, how grateful I am for returning to place where I had missed so much during these past eight months. But if it wasn't for a very special woman, who saved me from the bandits and nourished myself back to health. I would have never had the chance to return. So Lord Sun Jian…" he began by going on his knees and bowing. "I had invited this woman to Wu Kingdom without my Lord's permission. But I ask of one favour, and it is to accept her into the kingdom." The generals looked astonished at his proposal, some even dropped their chopsticks onto the ground. After all it wasn't a very Lu Xun thing to do.

"Of course." Sun Jian beamed, "Anyone who saved our Bo Yen deserves to be heavily rewarded! And if she woman chooses to come here! Than she will! Now let's continue with our dinner!" he began to clap as the music began to play and laughter filled the dining hall. During the festivity, Qing Wan couldn't help Lu Xun frantically zoning in and out most of the time. Yet she was too occupied by her sister and friends to confront him.

"Qing Wan." Lu Xun whispered as the two were preparing their walk back to their quarters. "I have something important I have to tell you."

"You sound so serous Bo Yen." Qing Wan giggled, a little bit red from the wine she drank. "What is it?"

"I."

"QING WAN." Someone shouted from behind, the couple turned around and faced the Princess of the Wu Kingdom. Sun Shang Xiang.

"Shang Xiang, what is it?" Qing Wan turned around, covering her mouth from a burp.

"Father would like you go set the guest room for Lu Xun's guest tomorrow." She said, eyeing Lu Xun suspiciously.

"Oh, if it's father wishes. I can't deny." She giggled fanning herself; she turned around again and held on to Lu Xun's hands. "You can go back to your quarters, I'll be okay."

"But you're drunk…" he pointed out, "And I."

"Whatever you have to tell me, tell me tomorrow!" she gagged, laughing again. Grabbing on Shang Xiang's hand, the two walked towards the guestroom quarters. "Eh, Shang Xiang." Qing Wan pouted when they walked into the room, "The rooms already prepared!"

"I needed to talk to you Qing, that's why I asked you to come here."

"Oh? What's the matter?" she sat on the stool and yawned.

"Don't you think Lu Xun is a bit suspicious of asking a woman to stay here?"

"Eh?" she gave a puzzled look at her stepsister. "What do you mean? It's perfectly normal for Lu Xun to want to invite his savior here."

"But, he always disagreed with women fighting, and yet…"

"Shang Xiang, it's been eight months. Lots of things happened, I admit I noticed some weird changes in Bo Yen too…but I can't help it. It's something I'll get used to, because I don't know what he's been through these eight months. Just relax, as long as he's back that's all that matters right?"

"I…guess you're right."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be just like before."

"But…I'm not that sure." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I guess, you're right Qing Wan. Come on, it's late. Let's get you back to your quarters."

"Thanks Shang Xiang." She giggled again before passing out onto the ground.

"Qing Wan…"

The next morning Qing Wan woke up surprisingly early, even with the major hangover she had received from the bit of wine she had drank. She still felt more energetic than most days, perhaps it was because she knew her Lu Xun was back and things were going to be the same again. She got up from her bed and was about to change when a loud knock was heard on her door. "What is it?" Qing replied, surprised that someone would find her this morning.

"There's havoc outside the castle gates my lady." The Wu soldier replied.

"Havoc? What's wrong?" Qing opened the doors widely to see a frightened man, "What is it?"

"There's a woman outside, and she's…"

"She's what?"

"She's claiming to be Lu Xun's wife!" Xiang Wan suddenly busted from the corner of the hallway and screamed. Qing Wan shocked at the answer fell back and tripped on her stool falling onto the ground. "JIE."

"Wife—wife?" she stuttered.

End Chapter 3

Ehm, I changed the whole Lu Xun meeting Qing Wan part. It's similar, but not really?  
Dunno…X-x. Hope you liked it!

Reika


	4. Secrets Revealed

Erm, okay I lied about the last one. It did turn out a bit long…but it was mostly dialouge. So nothing wrong with that right? Haha. Well, re-write of Chapter 4. Thanks for the people who reviewed my old chapter in the past:D Or I would of never gotten the ideas for the rest of the chapters! 4/12 done! XD

Disclaimer: All Dynasty Warrior related things belong to KOEI!

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

Qing Wan's POV

Once again I was living in a total nightmare, my sisters voice zoned out from me as I replayed back to what I just heard from her. Bo Yen has a wife? Was this the thing he was telling me last night? I couldn't understand what was happening, but I knew I had to find out. I had to find out for myself…Bo Yen wouldn't do that…would he? He promised he'd come back for me…he said he loved me. Isn't that all true? "Jie!" I heard my sister scream, shaking me frantically. Tears had begun to stream down her face as she hugged on to me. "Jie wake up!"

"Where…is she?" I managed to stutter out. I was actually afraid of facing this woman because I was afraid of facing the truth. Of course I hoped that the woman was lying, but how sure was I that Lu Xun didn't marry another woman these past eight months? Ignoring the cries from my sister, I got up from the floor and started walking towards the front gate, I didn't care that I was in my pajamas, my face looked like a wreck and my hair was totally messed up. I just wanted to find out the truth, now. Preparing to turn outside the gate, I was shoved onto the ground by a tall and beautiful woman. Her hair was tied into a pony tail, simliar to Xiao Qiao's but on her head rested a firmly placed emerald gem.

"Who are you?" The woman snapped, her voice firm and cruel. "Where is Lord Lu Xun?"

"Mam!" guards from all over ran towards her, "You are not allowed to enter this area."

"I'm the wife of Lord Lu Xun! I can go anyhwere I want!" she yelled, as I stood up she suddenly turned around. Her hair whipping me in the face.

"Look lady!" Xiao Qiao appeared from behind the guards, her eyes twitchy and her ears red. "Even I can't wander everywhere I want and I'm Lord Zhou Yu's wife!"

"YEAH!" Xiang Wan backed her up from behind me, "PLUS MY SISTER IS LU XUN'S WIFE!"

"Her?" the woman flicked her pony tail and stared at me with disgust. "Where is Lord Lu Xun?" she demanded again.

"I told you, you can't see him! Now get out of our kingdom!" Xiao Qiao screamed, pulling out her twin fans from her back. "Or I'll have to resort to violence!"

"Bah, imbeciles." The woman sighed and raised her hand slowly, and as quick as a dart a speeing dagger was aimed for Xiao Qiao's heart. I turned my head afraid of what the outcome was, when an opposing dagger fought off hers.

"Master GongJin!" Xiao Qiao opened her teary eyes and hugged onto her husband.

"Master GongJin." The woman turned around smiling seductively at the man, "You're as handsome as they say."

"BACK OFF LADY." Xiao Qiao screamed preparing to launch at her when Zhou Yu held her back.

"Oh you wanna go?" the woman said sticking out her tongue, as Xiao Qiao was about to bit her husband to beat this woman up. We were stopped by Da Qiao and a scroll she held in her hands.

"By the name of Lord Sun Jian, I command all of you, including you Miss. To meet at the royal board room to explain this mishap." She said glaring at all of us who were praying to the scroll. As the guards escorted this 'stranger' and the rest of us to the room Da Qiao stopped me. "Would you like to get Lu Xun?"

"I…don't think so." I replied my words stuttering out of my mouth. Da Qiao patted my head gently and nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this." She whispered as the guards led us the way to the royal board room.

Lu Xun's POV

I sipped my tea silently in my bedroom, even if I was happy to return to my home. Iwas uneasy the whole night, and had trouble falling asleep. The secret in me was just fighting to get out, but I couldn't bare to see Qing Wan cry like she did eight months ago, and I know if I told her the truth. It would get her. I'd still remember the day where my troops were attacked by a strong group of bandits as we were returning home. Luckily I survived by falling off the cliff where I was saved by _her_. Not only did I lose my memory, but my left leg was fractured and took time to heal. It was all because of her I could have been alive today, I couldn't just leave her… "Lu Xun?" I heard a voice shout from outside my door. "It's Da Qiao."

"Come in." I replied, putting on my hat. Da Qiao opened the doors and looked at me sypmathetically, right there I knew something has happened.

"A woman had stepped into the borders today, and has claimed to be your wife. Lord Sun Jian would like to see you." She said softly, her hair covering her face. Those words had proven that I couldn't hide my secret from anyone, it was time that I told everyone, including _her_ the truth. I walked with Da Qiao slowly to the royal board room where many of the generals including a familiar face to me sat. I looked at Zhou Yu, who was beside Xiao Qiao whom was beside Qing Wan sat. I looked at her face where it was all red with anger, yet her eyes showed deep sorrow.

"Please sit down." Sun Jian sternly said, pointing to the empty seat beside the woman.

"Lu Xun!" she squealed, grabbing me and placing me beside her. I looked around to the shocked expressions on everyones face, especially Qing Wan's.

"Can you explain?" Sun Jian's eyebrows knitted and he frowned.

"I…" I took a deep breath, I knew if it was anytime to say the truth. It would of best been now. "When I fell from the cliff, I had gotten amnesia and this woman…her name is Er Ling. She saved me and" I was distracted by a loud slap on the table. I looked up to see Qing Wan standing up, her eyes red and teary. I would of done anything to just go up and hug her, to tell her I'm sorry. To tell her that I really didn't love this other woman, that my heart only loved her.

"So you had amensia so you could go marry any random woman?" She blurted out, the tears strolling down her face.

"You don't understand."

"I don't understand what?" She screamed, "I don't understand on how these past eight months I've been missing you, needing you. Yet you must have been having the time of your life with her!" she pointed her finger at Er Ling, who retorted back with a glare.

"I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to." She scoffed in disbelief. "You didn't mean to marry this hoochie?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Er Ling stood up from the table and was prepared to lunge at Qing Wan until Gan Ning knocked her out from beside.

"Heh." Qing Wan looked around and shook her head, "This is stupid." She whispered and ran out of the room. I turned around to want to catch up to her but receieved a big blow to my face.

"I can't believe you'd do this to hurt her!" Xiang Wan cried, her hand print stinging my face. "She almost killed herself for you and now what?" And as I opened my mouth to explain, she had already run off after her. Followed by Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao. I turned around to face all my male comrades most with angry or no expressions on their face.

"Now that all the women are gone." Gan Ning glared, deep inside he was hurt that Qing Wan was in tears. He has had a crush on her ever since he entered Wu but knew he had to back up when he saw the relationship between Lu Xun and her. "Explain how stupid you can be?"

"Why don't you just divorce her?" Quan glared at the woman on the floor, "It's that easy."

"I can't…" I replied not daring to look at them.

"Why not?" Quan roared.

"Because he has developed feelings for her." Zhou Yu spoke, taking a sip of tea. He was a wise person, and only chose to spoke when it was needed, or if it was important. "You simply can not be seperated from a women you've been with for eight months. In easier terms, you've also fallen in love with her."

End Chapter 4

Ehh long. XX. I'm tired. Enough for one day haha ;. Until next time!.

Reika 03/20/05


	5. The Power of a Dream

This one was more of a flashback chapter, might get boring :X. Enjoy?

Disclaimer: All Dynasty Warriors related things belong to KOEI. BLAH!

Chapter 5: The power of a Dream.

"So, is there anything you'd like to explain to us?" Zhou Yu raised his eyebrow in dismay as he questioned Lu Xun about the past eight months. Lu Xun turned his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Bo Yan, you are no longer someone who thinks with your heart." He said sadly.

"Are you all against me because of this incident?" Lu Xun looked up and looked into the eye of every male general that was in the room. "Throwing away all these years of friendship for one deed I've done wrong?" he threw his hands up in the air, "I know what I did to Qing Wan was wrong. But what could I do? I couldn't remember any of you…you don't understand what I've been through! You…forget it."

"We just want to help you and Qing Wan." Sun Ce spoke softly, his words trailing at the end. "But we can't help but being mad…you broke Qing Wan's heart. You just don't know how everyone felt seeing her in that chaotic state."

"Give him a break." A man spoke, everyone looked at General Zhou Tai. A quiet yet wise man, it would be rare to see Zhou Tai smile or interact socially with the other generals. "Obviously there is a reasonable explanation for this, why don't we just let him speak? We must listen to his side of the story too."

"Fine." Sun Quan grumbled crossing his arms on his chair, "So tell us the reason?" he paused for a second, "Is it for deed? By force? OR DID YOU REALLY LOVE THIS GIRL?" He was distracted by a slap across his head by his older brother.

"If you'd let him explain." Sun Ce rolled his eyes, "Bo Yan. Please."

"Okay, it all started…"

(Flashback)

I woke up feeling all groggy, my eyes were blurred but I could still see the sun shine through the small hut windows. I massaged my head from the massive headache I was receiving. I looked around my surroundings after my eyes focused, but for some reason I couldn't seem to remember where this place was. In fact, I didn't seem to remember who I was. Turning to my left, I saw a beautiful young maiden sitting on a stool, her head rested on the table as if she was sleeping. Trying to get up from the hard bed, I noticed that I couldn't stand straight. My right leg fell on to the ground, knocking into the table. The loud commotion awoke the maiden who looked at me surprisingly. "Are you alright?" her angelic voice rung through my ears. She quickly sprung to her feet and helped me back onto the bed. Her black hair was long and shiny, her face pale and clear. To me, she really looked like an angel who had come save me in the time of need. "So, can you tell me your name? Or where you're from?" the girl said softly, walking to the back of the hut and returning with a tray with two bowls sitting on top.

"My name is." I paused, thinking hard. "I'm sorry, I don't know my name." She froze and looked at me strangely; smiling to herself she walked over with the trays.

"If you don't have a name, I'll give you a name." She chuckled, giving me the bowl. I smelt the strange liquid and took a sip, spitting it out instantly. "Ah, I see you're not from the country side then." She laughed, taking it from my hand.

"What?"

"That was fresh cow-milk. Everyone in the country survives on that, but people from the city can't stand this taste." She replied, coming back with a bowl of hot congee. "You don't have a name right?" I nodded as I began to take small sips from the bowl, incase it was another bowl of cows milk. "Hm, I'll call you Ah Niu." I looked up.

"A cow?"

"Yeah, you need a country name." She giggled drinking the cows' milk, "My names Er Ling."

(End Flashback)

"So…" Sun Quan scratched his beard, "You two just got married?"

"It's not that simple." Lu Xun replied, "After six months again, I could finally start to walk, and I started to develop feelings for her. So we got married."

"Wait, when you got married to her…" Sun Ce suddenly shouted, surprising everyone. "DOES THAT MEAN YOU AND HER?" His scrunched his face, "Eww, evil thoughts banish!" he slapped himself in the head.

"That is another reason why…in the country. If you're not a virgin anymore, it is impossible for you to ever get married again. So…" The men nodded, started to feel more sympathetic towards the lad and his wife. After all they were all men, they knew the rules.

"But," Lu Meng rested his chin on his arm. "How did you remember everyone again?"

"Well…"

(Flashback 2)

It was about one month after our wedding; I had finally settled into the country life. Even began drinking fresh cows milk everyday. I had soon forgot about wanting to know my past, even though once in a while it tugged at me inside to know that I was once a different person. Yet, as long as I was with Er Ling I couldn't be any happier. The two of us and a few countrymen all combined our talents and gold to build a small shop in the city. Most of the time Er Ling would visit the city because her communication talents were better than mine, but that one-day I decided to try it myself. The city was small but beautiful, the people were cheery, the thoughts of war didn't seem to have bother them. Paying for my skewer of fish balls, I continued walking down the streets until a soldier dressed in red ran by bowing to the carriage carrying the Lord of our city. "My Lord," the man said bowing down on his knees, "Cao Cao's army has been targeted east of the city borders!"

"What?" the mans harsh voice could be heard from the village, "Request reinforcements from Yi Ling as soon as possible." Yi Ling…those two words gave an impact as images of the city started forming in my head. Holding on to my head in pain, I shook off these memories and began my walk home. It wasn't till nighttime, that it started…

"Lu Xun." A voice called out, I opened my eyes to be in the dream world, I once heard from a scholar that dreams had the power to control your future or remind you of the past. I found it weird because for the past 5 weeks, I've been having dreams of people of the Wu Kingdom. "Lu Xun." The rough voice called out a few more times, the tone dropping each time. "Come back Lu Xun." The fainted voice trailed in my head, I turned around in my dream world to see a young maiden, she had on a light blue dress with white long sleeves, her eyes were weak and teary. She held out her hand towards me, "Lu Xun, you promised you would come back. Why haven't you?" the ghostly figure questioned, approaching me closer and closer. I began to run from this figure, but it seemed that no matter how fast or how far I ran. She was always a few steps behind.

"WHO ARE YOU. LEAVE ME ALONE." I screamed, the ghost jolted in her chase. Tears began to stream down her face. "Why are you crying?" I asked her, even if she had been chasing me for the past 10 minutes. Seeing a woman cry, especially this one ached me. "Who is Lu Xun?"

"You are." She replied, her eyes looking directly into mine. "Do you not remember anyone?" her voice hollered across the empty space we were located. "Or Zhou Yu? Sun Ce? Your fiancé? Your loved one? Me? Qing Wan?" Right after she said that name, a dark aura suddenly appeared and memories of everyone started to appear around me. From entering the Wu Kingdom, to meeting Qing Wan, to the war. All the memories I've been wanting to know had finally returned. My eyes flashed opened as I jolted from my bed waking up my wife.

"ER LING." I screamed, "I REMEMBER WHO I AM." I cried, tears of joy slipping.

"Oh?" she replied, not sounding as enthusiastic. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lu Xun Bo Yan of the kingdom of Wu. I'm a tactician, and the leader of JianYe. I was attacked during my return to the capital eight months ago." Er Ling looked down and nodded, till the thought suddenly dawned to me. It would mean I'd return back to Wu, and leave her. Even though now my heart had Qing Wan in it, I couldn't help but let a woman that took care of me for so long alone. "Would you like to go back with me?" I tilted her chin up until our eyes met, Er Ling's eyes grew teary as she nodded frantically, and tackling me down with hugs and kisses. And there I had the feeling, that I had made the mistake of my life.

(End flashback 2)

The men of Wu were astonished on all the things Lu Xun went through, some were quite amused on how a dream could bring the memories back for one person. "I'm sorry." Zhou Yu said after moments of silence, "I should have listened to you. I'm the one who's just thinking with my heart, not my head."

"No." Lu Xun replied, "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble and distress. Especially for Qing Wan."

"No Lu Xun," Sun Jian said slowly, "Go fix your problem with Qing Wan. Just don't make her sad anymore."

"I'll try." Lu Xun got up from his seat, bowing towards all the Lords and Generals.

Eh different ending from the last…I hope this one made more sense than the other one. (I personally didn't like the last one I wrote. It was a bit weird) whatever, hoped you enjoy Xx.

Reika 03/20/05


	6. As Far As Possible

Hmmm, this chapters a big shorter I hope haha. Don't want to bore anyone .  
Enjoy! And once again thanks for the people who used to support my fanfic. I'll hope I can get some new readers too XX.

Disclaimer: All Dynasty Warriors related things belong to KOEI. GOT IT!

Chapter 6: As Far As Possible

Lu Xun ran towards the hallways of the Kingdoms, running through maids, soldiers, scholars. He didn't care how many people he had bumped into, his main objective was to get to Qing Wan's quarters and apologize. Arriving at her quarters, he noticed Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao and Xiang Wan running around frantically. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned, the three girls stopped and looked at him. Xiang Wan angirly turned away.

"We can't find Qing Wan anywhere." Da Qiao explained, "We're trying to look for her right now."

"Yeah, you can't help anyways." Xiang mumbled to herself.

"I'll help." Lu Xun offered, but was angirly glared at by Xiang Wan.

"No need," she flared, "We don't want your wife to kill us you know." Stomping on his toe, she left the quarters with the rest of the Qiao sisters. Lu Xun held onto his foot in pain and looked up into the sky, when he saw a familiar shadow on the roof. Walking over to the giant Bo Tree that shaded the roof area, he climbed up slowly to see Qing Wan sitting there silently. Her arms hugged onto her legs.

"Qing Wan." Lu Xun said quietly, trying to approach her. "It's dangerous…"

"Get AWAY from me." She screamed, once recongizing his voice. "I don't want to ever see you again!"

"Okay okay." Lu Xun backed up, his foot on the branch of the tree again. He knew that if he approached her anymore, she would do something silly. "But remember," he spoke soflty so only she could hear. "No matter what happens, I will never stop loving you." Qing Wan turned away, not showing him the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." He said lastly, before jumping down the tree and leaving the area. Qing Wan stared at the empty space where he stood less then a minutes ago, she knew she couldn't solve anything with Lu Xun now. She was too angry, too sad, too defeated to do anything. Quickly, she hopped off the roof into her room and ran back out with a bag.

"I know this can't solve any problems." She said to herself, slipping a white envelope under her door, "But this is the only way I can solve my own problems." Looking around, she secretly climbed back up onto the Bo tree and onto the roof. Looking down from the distance between the ground and where she was gave her a headache, but she knew she had to do this. Not only for herself, but for everyone else. Closing her eyes, she prepared to jump down when she slipped on a rock, biting onto her bag she prevented herself from screaming. Luckily she had landed into a batch of hay which was placed there for the horses to eat. Patting the hay off her clothes, she climbed on to the nearest stallion she saw, and rode off away from the Kingdom.

"OH MY GOD." Xiang Wan's loud piercing scream attracted all the Wu generals to Qing Wan's quarters. Worried people gathered around the young maiden to see what had frightened her, but when Xiang Wan saw Lu Xun. She seperated herself from the group and jumped on him, strangling and yelling. "YOU BASTARD. GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK." She cried as she got pried off by Gan Ning, and to prevent her from jumping again. The pirate rested on her lightly. "GET OFF."

"What's the commotion anyways?" Sun Ce asked the younger twin, his wife noticed a piece of paper on the ground and picked it up. The couple read it and shook their heads, placing it on the table for the rest of the generals to read.

"Xiang Wan left?" Xiao Qiao stuttered tears threatning to spill. Zhou Yu held onto her closely and whispered into her ear. "Where is she GongJin?"

"Is this my fault?" Lu Xun said softly.

"No." Sun Ce patted his friend on the back, "This is something she wanted to do."

"Don't worry." Sun Jian appeared from behind, everyone bowed respectively. "When things have cooled down, she will return."

"How are you so sure father?"

"I just know."

Qing Wan galloped the vast roads of the Wu Kingdom towards the closest area she could think of. She knew she couldn't stay in Wu territory, people would recongize her and she'd end up being forced home. Stopping at the border between Wu and Shu's land, she scoffed. "I can't believe I'm hiding here, it's all their fault this happened anyways." She said to herself, spitting on their ground. "But, it's the only place I can go." Turning around to see one last look of Wu, she continued to gallop across to the city of Cheng An. But halfway she knew she didn't bring enough money, so she sold her stallion to a nearby farm for some money and walked the rest of the way. Arriving at the gate, she knew she had to make up some crazy story about her history, because why would she tell them the truth? She WAS an enemy general. Approaching the gate with her fake passport she had made earlier, the soldier in green stared at her.

"Where are you from? What's your name?"

"My names Jin Qing Wan, I am a ronin traveling around the lands. I would like to stay in ChengAn to understand it's history and culture." The solider stared at her and grinned, Qing Wan sighed with relief. It seemed the soldier liked her answer.

"Here, take this." The man winked, placing some gold in her hands. Qing Wan blinked and thanked the man, not bothering to wonder why. "Take care Lady Hua!"

"What?" she turned around, not hearing what he said.

"Nothing." He smiled. As she continued to wander the streets of ChengAn she heard a loud commotion from ahead. Approaching the old woman, she asked what was wrong.

"THAT MAN STOLE MY WALLET." The woman cried in fear, clutching on to Qing Wan's arm. Qing Wan held on to the elders arm and was prepared to help take it back when a loud cheer even farther ahead was heard.

"Lord Zhao Yun is so awsome!" She heard some teenage girls walk by and squeal, "Did you see how he attacked the bandit?"

"Lord Zhao Yun?" Qing asked herself quietly but was overheard.

"You don't know who Lord Zhao Yun is?" the elder woman said happily and directed her to a man with a brown horse walking over slowly. Qing Wan stared at the fairly handsome man who held the bag of money with his left hand and his spear with his right. "Thank you Lord Zhao Yun." The woman cried when she received her money back.

"Apologize to this woman." He spoke, his voice deep and loud. The crimminal begged for forgiveness before he was sent by more soldiers in green to the courtrooms. "It is my duty." He replied to the villagers who all thanked him for keeping the city safe. He looked around until he noticed Qing Wan standing there, her bag slung around her shoulder. Qing Wan noticed his sudden stare and stepped back slowly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"What if he knows I'm from Wu?" she cursed under her breath and began to run.

"HALT." He shouted, jumping from his horse and started to chase after her. "Stop!" he screamed again.

Yeahh I noticed in my old chapter, I had changed it from third person to first person Xx. So I changed it!  
(Lu Xun: That's cause you suck at writing). SHUT UP XX.

Reika 03/20/05


	7. Strange Encounters

Haha, I really hated this old version of this chapter. So I'm happy I'm re writing it X3. Enjoy?

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors KOEI not me otay?

Chapter 7: Strange Encounters

Qing Wan ran fast, she was unfamilar with the roads of ChengAn but she knew she was in mortal danger and to get away from that Shu general was the most important thing on her mind. "He must of seen me in battle before or something." She wondered as she dashed through the lively streets of the city. Arriving at a fork, she noticed that the only way she could go was right, saying that left had two Shu soldiers patrolling the street and behind her was a group of angry peasents and a general. Noticing a wall as she ran down the right alley, she jumped over it to be faced with another wall. "A small gap between two walls, how convienent." She rolled her eyes and hid under the mats that were lying there.

"Where did the girl go?" the peasents asked as they reached the fork, "We have to find her for Lord Zhao Yun!" cheers were followed, Qing Wan looked in disgust on how they could be happy they were chasing a girl. Zhao Yun approached the crowd smiling.

"It's okay, I think I saw the wrong person." He said, turning over to the right and winking. "You can all go home now." He patted a few of the mens shoulders, "Thank you though." The people grumbled and whined as they went their separate ways back. Zhao Yun walked over to the right wall and jumped over himself. Qing Wan stepped back into the wall, afraid of what was going to happen.

"What do you want?" Qing Wan stuttered, cursing herself for choosing a hiding area with two walls and no more running space.

"It's you." The man said, his hand touching her face. Scared and shocked, Qing Wan lifted up her leg and kicked him where she wasn't supposed to. Zhao Yun fell on to the wall in pain, tears threatning to spill. Qing Wan chewed on her lip and apologized before climbing over the wall and leaving him there. She continued to walk, avoiding all the eyes she got. Arriving at a pond, Qing Wan noticed the current state she was in. Afterall she was still dirty from the soccer game incident this morning, a red gash could still be seen across her face and you didn't even have to mention her hair. Dipping her hands in to the cool water, she began to splash her face for a few minutes.

"Maybe, I should get some new clothes." She wondered, she didn't bring another pair of clothes from home. Only a pair of pajamas and what not. She began to wander around town, counting the money she had. "Inn expenses, food expenses, clothing and necessities expenses. I barley have enough for one week." She sighed, "I'll have to find a job?" she looked around wondering what she could do. "Eh I have a week to plan it out." She walked into the nearest clothing boutique and picked out a green and white outfit made out of silk, she knew it costed a lot. But since it was going to be her only dress, she had to buy it as nice as it could be. Afterwards, she stopped by the comb stand, the perfume stand and the make up stand to grab some things she'd need. The sun was beginning to set as Qing Wan heard her stomach begin to growl, stopping at the nearest resturant. She walked into a lively area, with scholars and peasents all together feasting.

"Welcome to Dong Wu Yuen." The owner, a plump lady smiled. She led Qing Wan to her seat and introduced the main meals of the day. Qing Wan counted how much she could pay and ordered the cheapest but still filling thing on the menu. As she waited for her food, Qing Wan couldn't agree that the atmosphere here was larger than in Wu. People would still dine happily, but perhaps it was how this resturant was decorated that it brought a different feeling. Qing Wan ate slowly, savouring the meal for she knew starting tomorrow she'd have to stick to eating bread.

"Can I have the bill please?" Qing Wan asked the lady who looked at her surpisingly.

"It's already been paid, by that man over there." Qing Wan turned around to see an eldelry man taking a sip of wine, confused. Qing Wan took the exact amount from her money pocket and walked over, placing it on the table.

"I think you've recongized the wrong person, I don't know you." She said to him, "So I don't think you should be paying for my meals."

"Don't kid with your uncle now Hua Yi." The elderly man chuckled, pulling her to sit beside him. Qing Wan stood up again. "Come on Hua Yi, you've finally returned! Come take a seat with your uncle!"

"Uncle? I have no uncles." Qing Wan replied, "And I'm not this Hua Yi you speak of!"

"Don't kid with me now." His voice turned serious, "Do you know how worried your brother and ZiLong has been for the past 4 years? But it doesn't matter." He smiled, "You've returned, that's all that matters."

"Listen, I'm not Hua Yi or whoever. I don't know General Zhao Yun. I don't even live in ChengAn. I'm a ronin okay? I'VE NEVER BEEN HERE." She shotued, all eyes starring at her. "Thank you for the good thought, but I don't need to be paid for." She said angirly, slamming the money on to the table and walking out. It was dark outside already, and as she was walking to find a holtel she accidentally bumped into a tall figure. "I'm sorry." She apologized to look into the eyes of Zhao Yun. He looked horrible and smelled like wine. Zhao Yun dropped his wine bottle onto the ground and grabbed on to Qing Wan's arms, scaring her stiff.

"Have you really forgotten me? Hua Yi?" he spoke, his eyes blurring at the image of the woman he loved.

"I don't get what you're saying." Qing Wan broke free from his grip and pushed him away, "I'm not Hua Yi, this is my FIRST time in Cheng An! YOU HEAR THAT?" she yelled before running in the other direction.

"Did you forget about me?" Zhao Yun whispered, struggling the rest of the way back home.

I hope that makes sense Xx. The next chapter I hated a lot too. So I'll be happy to re-write that. D

Reika 03/20/05


	8. Frustration Arises

Yeah, I really hate this chapter and the next. (Old versions) I don't know why. Maybe I made her too over-reactive that she even pisses me off? Heh. Anyways, I hope you'll like this re-write of chapter 8!

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is copyrighted to KOEI.

Chapter 8: Frustration Arises

Zhao Yun walked around aimlessly in the dark streets of ChengAn, holding another bottle of wine he had recently bought. He stumbled onto the wall and tried to take a sip, noticing it was empty he threw it on the ground. Allowing it to smash in pieces. "Why doesn't she remember me?" he gritted his teeth. He bent down to pick up the broken shards, "Is our relationship like this stupid jar? Broken and can't be repaired?"

"No it's not like that." A stern voice said from behind him, Zhao Yun's blurry vision made out the figure as one of his good friends.

"Hey Jiang Wei." He struggled to stand back up and rested on the wall. Jiang Wei was upset seeing his best friend act like this, and helped him into his house. Placing him on the bed, he went to grab a bucket of water from the well and splashed it over his face. "Brr." Zhao Yun shivered; he stumbled trying to get up from his bed. Grabbing on to his head in pain, "My head hurts."

"Get up Zhao Yun." Jiang Wei grabbed his collar and shook him furiously, "When will you finally wake up? That woman was not Hua Yi."

"I AM AWAKE." Zhao Yun pushed him away and shouted, "I've been awake these four years more than anyone else!"

"Why can't you understand? That woman isn't her!"

"SHE IS. I FELT IT." He fell back on his bed burying his hands in his face. "I felt it…"

"Wake up Zi Long!" Jiang Wei cried, "Hua Yi is dead! YOU SAW HER."

"She's not dead! She can't be dead!"

"It's been four years."

"And it hasn't been enough for me to give up on her!"

"I…give up." Jiang Wei looked away sadly, "You know what happened Zi Long, but it's your choice if you choose to accept it or not. I'm going home. Good night." Zhao Yun angrily slashed the unlit candleholder onto the ground.

"You've never fallen in love…"

Qing Wan angrily slammed the doors shut of her rented inn; she had been bothered the whole night by villagers wanting to see this 'Hua Yi' look a like. "I don't even know Zhao Yun!" she screamed at the last group who went in, it was approaching midnight and many had already returned home. "They visit me like I'm some circus act or something." She snarled, "I'm going to another town tomorrow!" she yelled loud enough for those to hear outside. She blew out her candle and start feeling her way towards her bed when the door burst open and three children ran in.

"HUA YI JIE!" the three screamed running to Qing Wan and hugging her. Qing Wan stood there in fear, ever since she was forced to baby-sit Sun Quan's 3 year old son she had hated children.

"Get…get off me!" She screamed releasing them from her leg. "Where are your parents?"

"Hua Hua, Xiao Ming! Ling Ling!" an elderly woman ran in to see her three children walking towards the scared woman, "Get over here now!" The woman shouted, the three children walked over obediently. "I'm terribly sorry," she looked at Qing Wan, "It's just you look."

"A lot like Hua Yi, I've heard it, but I'm NOT okay."

"I know. Hua Yi was more nicer." She lady smile bashfully walking way with her 3 children.

"Stupid stupid town." She murmured before falling into a deep slumber.

End chapter 8

Yepyep, short. Almost done re-writing! Yay.

Reika 03/20/05


	9. Stranded

I'm going to tone down Qing Wan's reaction things. She's kinda nuts.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei! YES!

Chapter 9: Stranded

"Did you hear?" a soldier in green said to his comrade at a restaurant early in the morning. Qing Wan was eating her final meal before she was on the road again, she had worn a hat to cover her face from the town. "The Wu Kingdom is in a state of depression." He said a bit loudly for her to hear, worried about her friends and family. Qing Wan began to lean back on her stool, the creaking sound louder and louder.

"Chaos in the Wu Kingdom?" his friend replied astonished, "So does that mean?"

"Yeah, according to my sergeant last night, he said we might be attacking Wu!"

"At this state?" Qing Wan cursed, "That bastard Liu Bei."

"If we don't attack, Wei will be ahead of us." The two men then leaned closer to explain more gossip of the kingdom but that didn't stop Qing Wan, she began to lean further and further until it was the final creak she heard. With a loud shriek and a crash, Qing Wan's hat had fallen off her head as the customers in the restaurant looked at the young maiden.

"That's the woman who looks like Hua Yi." She heard one lady whisper to another.

"Stop looking!" Qing Wan cried covering her face with her hat again, she looked at the people who continued to look. "If you don't stop looking, I'll kill you all." She threatened, the people began to laugh.

"What a joker."

"Hua Yi's always doing these weird things to make us laugh."

"I'M NOT HUA YI." Qing Wan screamed, slamming her fist onto the table. Breaking it into two. The people were amazed at the strength she had.

"Hua Yi's even stronger than before!" a child screamed.

"Now she and General Zhao Yun can protect us all!"

"STOP IT." Qing Wan shrieked, "I'm leaving." She cried throwing money to pay for the table, chair and food at the owner. "I HATE THIS TOWN. I HATE YOU GUYS. I HATE ZHAO YUN ZI LONG!" she said lastly before walking out.

Wu Kingdom

"Xiang Wan, eat something please?" Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao pleaded from outside of the young generals room.

"You'll like the breakfast! I promise!" Xiao Qiao squealed trying to sound happy.

"Xiang Wan." Da Qiao added, "You need to eat, or you won't have the strength to beat up Lu Xun!" she scratched her head, not sure of what she was saying herself. Xiao Qiao's eyes flared as she tried to kick the door open, unfortunately there were items in front of the door to block it.

"Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu shouted from behind, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get her to eat."

"Leave her Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao. If she wants to come out, she will. You can't force her to eat."

"But it's unhealthy!" Da Qiao tried to explain.

"You don't know what she's going through, I know if you or Xiao Qiao went missing, you two would be the ones stuck in the room."

"I guess so." Da Qiao mumbled.

"Just leave the food outside, and she'll eat it when she wants."

"YOUR FOOD IS OUTSIDE." Xiao Qiao shouted, still angry with her friend. Stomping on the ground she ran out of Xiang's quarter, to be chased after her husband and sister. Minutes later, Xiang Wan opened the door and took the tray of congee in. She took little sips of it before pushing it to a side.

"Jie, where are you?" she asked herself, before hiding under her bed covers again.

Cheng An

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T LEAVE CHENG AN." Qing Wan protested at the boundary gates.

"I'm sorry mam, it says anyone can leave except for you." The man in green glared, before going back to his books.

"Have you checked carefully? I'm a RONIN. You have no right to keep me in your town unless there was a WAR happening."

"We also have to right to prohibit you from leaving town if there are orders given."

"And who ordered you to keep me here?"

"Lord Zhao."

"ZHAO YUN?" she slapped her forehead and walked back, she knew there was no way she could get out of this town now. She looked around her surroundings and began to charge through the gates, where she was pulled back my six soldiers. "LET GO OF ME." She cried kicking her legs. "I WANT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE."

"You can't mam, rules are rules. Lady Hua." One soldier said to her.

"I'm NOT Lady Hua. Can't you get it through your thick skull?" she spat, getting out of the grip of the men before getting pulled back again. "This is outrageous, what kind of kingdom is Shu?"

"You don't insult or Kingdom, you hear that?" another angrily yelled.

"Well you're all bullies for not even letting me leave!" The argument between the maiden and the six men had gathered a huge crowd. Many were laughing, many were shaking their head.

"Stop this at once." A voice from behind said, as the crowd slowly began to fall apart allowing a man on a horse walk by.

"Lord Jiang Wei." The soldiers released Qing Wan allowing her to fall onto the ground with a plop.

"This is not my sister." Jiang Wei told the town, "I do not want anyone to bug this woman again. If she wishes to leave. She may leave."

"But Lord Jiang, this was Lord Zhao's…"

"I will personally speak to Lord Zhao." He glared, "Now, please, go back to your duties." The six men bowed respectively and the crowd generally dispatched. Jiang Wei hopped off his horse and kneeled beside Qing Wan still was drawing on the sand with her finger. "My names Jiang Wei."

"And you're going to tell me…"

"That I'm sorry for how the towns been acting. It's just everyone here was really close with my sister, whom disappeared four years ago."

"I'm sorry." Qing Wan looked up at the man, "I must have brought you back many bad memories then."

"Nah, I've learned to accept it." He smiled, helping her off the ground. "Would you like to have some tea? Or would you like to leave?" Qing Wan stared at the gentle man in front of her and smiled.

"I'd want to know more about your sister, if you don't mind."

"I thought…" he grinned, "You'd never ask."

End Chapter 9

Yeah this was a bit different from my old one. (Maybe really different) Not a lot of CAPITAL LETTER YELLING. Haha. 3 left to rewrite!

Reika 03/20/05


	10. Flower Dragon Mountain

Eek, this chapter is really long. I'll try to shorten it a bit. Xx.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI!

Chapter 10: Flower Dragon Mountain

With the help of Jiang Wei, Qing Wan climbed onto the back of the horse as they began their journey back to the Jiang mansion. Qing Wan enjoyed the scenery of the city, especially with no one daring to come up and look at her as if she was a circus show. The Jiang mansion was located near the back of town, where most of the bigger homes were. As the two walked through the front gate doors, Qing Wan could sense a feeling of loneliness in here. Jiang Wei led the maiden to the living room where maids brought out snacks and tea for the two. "Feel free to any of these dishes." Jiang Wei smiled. Qing Wan bowed slightly and took a bite of the teacake.

"Do you, live here by yourself?" she asked the man, seeing the house wasn't really decorated and many of the chairs were dusty. Jiang Wei nodded and took a sip of tea. "Really?"

"My sisters and I were the only ones who lived here, my mother had passed away giving birth to my sister. My father…passed away shortly after."

"I'm sorry." Qing Wan blushed red; "I must be upsetting you with my stupid questions."

"It's alright." Jiang Wei chuckled, "Thank you."

"For what? You laugh at me speaking of your deceased family?" she paused and covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry." She repeated. Jiang Wei laughed even harder.

"Thank you for making me knows what it feels like to have someone here again." Qing Wan stared at him blankly while the gentle man took another sip of tea. "Come with me." He rose from his seat and walked to the hallways. Following quickly, Qing Wan couldn't notice the beautiful courtyard they passed by. It was something that even in Wu you couldn't see. "These are beautiful." She whispered.

"Aren't they?" Jiang Wei stopped at the blossom tree that stood high above them, "My sister and I used to plant these, but these past four years. It's only been me." Qing Wan couldn't bear to look him in the eye while he touched the pedals of the flower gently. "Lady Jin, would you like to accompany me somewhere?"

Qing Wan looked at the man but nodded, after all she was a guest. Jiang Wei made small preparations as the two of them left through the backgate of the city where you could see a large mountain. "Be careful now." He warned her as the two started to climb up the rocky path up. As they arrived, the beauty of this mountain aroused Qing Wan. Just like the courtyard, this area was filled with green grass and blooming flowers. To the right of the mountain laid a little hut, but you could tell it wasn't put in use with the amount of dust and cobwebs on the window.

"What is this place?" She asked her tour guide.

"This place is named, Flower Dragon Mountain."

"Flower Dragon Mountain." She repeated, not being able to understand the delicacy of the name. "Why is it named this?"

"After my sister and Zhao Yun of course. This mountain was a memorial from Lord Liu Bei for when she passed away."

"I still don't understand."

"My sisters name is Jiang Ling Hua Yi. She liked being called Hua Yi, after my mother. That's where you get the word Flower from, (Hua)."

"And Zhao Yun Zi Long. Long for dragon."

"Correct." He smiled. "You see Lady Jin, my sister and I had first entered the Kingdom 6 years ago."

(Flashback!)

"I would like to welcome, General Jiang Wei to the Kingdom of Shu. Let our victorious battles continue." Lord Liu Bei raised his glass at the welcoming of the new tactician. "Especially a man that was introduced to us by Master Zhuge Liang."

"Thank you Lord." Jiang Wei smiled, drinking the wine that was presented to him. "I want to thank everyone here, for giving me this great chance." The generals all cheered and began their normal dining feast. Laughter, music, dancers filled the area as a big party was beginning. Jiang Wei and his little sister Hua Yi sat beside one another, answering questions given to them by their newfound friends.

"Have I not introduced myself?" a tall broad shouldered man suddenly walked over, Jiang Wei and him exchanged hugs. "How's it going BoBo?"

"Bobo?" the young girl that hid her smile behind her fan giggled. "You've never told me about that." She placed it down, her smile striking the mans heart.

"Ahem." Jiang Wei scoffed, punching his friend in the arm. "This is my sister, Ling Hua Yi. Zizi, I don't think you've ever met her."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hua Yi got up and bowed to the handsome man.

"Well uh, of course. It's uh…" Zhao Yun replied lowering his head even lower.

(End Flashback!)

"I still remember." Jiang Wei let out a sly smile; "My sister and Zhao Yun hit it off really quick. They both shared the same feelings towards one another, and sooner or later. The Zhao family had asked for her hand in marriage!"

"That was four years ago?"

"Yeah, but Zhao Yun still hasn't waken up from his nightmare."

(Flashback)

"I'm soo excited!" Hua Yi's childhood friend squealed running around the living room with the presents. "You're getting married!"

"Excuse me." Hua Yi placed her hand on her hip, "Who's getting married? Me or you?"

"Hua Yi!" her friend shouted, "I moved here just for you! I have the right to be happy."

"Of course you did." Hua Yi rolled her eyes, "You moved here for my brother." Quickly the young maidens face turned red.

"Stop lying! I just treat your brother like my older brother! That's all."

"Well, my brothers always looking you know." Hua Yi winked to hear a loud cough from behind. "Brother!"

"Lord Jiang!"

"Hello Jia Ling." Jiang Wei smiled at the red girl.

"I'm going to go now! Bye!"

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" Hua Yi snarled.

"Ever since Jia Ling said 'I'm so excited'."

"You're such a bad person!"

"What?"

"You know Jia Ling likes you! Why don't you try going out with her?"

"She's not my type."

"And you think that girl who left is? She's not coming back."

"I don't want to get into this argument with you again Hua Yi." Jiang Wei said coldly.

"What's happening?" Zhao Yun appeared from the steps, to hear the arguments.

"HE'S STILL THINKING ABOUT HER. That stupid woman broke your heart an-" smack. Jiang Wei stood there with his hand stinging from the impact with her face.

"Hua Yi." Zhao Yun said surprised that Jiang Wei would ever hit her.

"I HATE YOU." Hua Yi screamed, her eyes tearing up as she ran from the two.

(End Flashback)

"Her?"

"She was my old girlfriend." Jiang Wei smiled looking at the clouds, "We both moved away from one another, and I guess I'm still waiting for her." Qing Wan knew what it felt like to be waiting for someone, she related to Jiang Wei's pain. "But, when Hua Yi ran off. We couldn't find her until her friend told us to search this mountain and that's when it happened…"

(Flashback AGAIN!)

As the three ran up the mountain path they heard a loud commotion from the top. As if people were fighting. Worried, the three tried to hurry as the sight of two women fighting greeted them. One they recognized as Hua Yi, but the other they weren't sure. "Hua Yi!" they shouted as the two fighters turned around. Hua Yi quickly knocked the veil of the other attacker.

"I know you!" Hua Yi shouted, "You're from Wu!"

"What?" The attacker cried, "I'm Hua Yi!" The three bystanders were confused at these two.

"How could you be me?" Hua Yi shouted, "You don't even look like me."

"You used your demon powers!" The attacker lunged at Hua Yi when Zhao Yun tackled her down. "Zi Long!" She screamed, "It's me!"

"What are you saying?" Zhao Yun snorted, "How could you be Hua Yi."

"Kill her already." Hua Yi snapped, "Or I'll do it!" The three looked at Hua Yi, surprised that she'd want to kill someone without bringing them to justice first.

"If I have to die, by my own loved ones hand." The attacker said silently, she handed Zhao Yun the sword. "Then kill me." Zhao Yun held the sword with his hand as his hand shook he was confused. Normal people wouldn't say that, but Hua Yi didn't look like the attacker either. Hua Yi angrily shoved Zhao Yun and lunged the sword at her arm.

"Hua Yi!" Jiang Wei shouted he felt there was something different about this woman. Hua Yi turned around and grinned, as she pulled the attacker by the hair and shoved her off the cliff. "You're not Hua Yi…" Jiang Wei fell back as the woman started laughing hysterically. Zhao Yun backed up from her as a gush of smoke covered the mountain. As the suns cleared up again, Hua Yi was no longer there. Instead it was the original attacker who stood there.

"Of course I'm not. STUPID." The girl squealed, "Ooh getting rid of that Shu soldier was so joyous."

"HUA YI." Zhao Yun suddenly screamed, noticing what has happened.

"That…that's impossible." Jiang Wei panicked as he began to cry. "HUA YI." He ran to the edge of the cliff where a river was flowing.

"You monster…" Zhao Yun snarled, picking up the sword that the real Hua Yi had given him. "I'll kill you."

"ZILONG." Jiang Wei warned of him to not kill her, but it was too late. The sword pierced through her heart as the woman fell onto her knees. Her face with no emotions or regret. The wind blew silently as the three sat there without saying a word. Tears all rolled down their faces, knowing that someone they loved and cared for. Was gone.

(End Flashback)

Jiang Wei continued to look at the clouds and smiled silently to himself while Qing Wan wiped the liquid that were coming out of her eyes. She was touched by his story, yet there were many parts she couldn't understand. What did they mean by Wu? She never heard any stories of any of their female generals going to fight. In fact, there are barely 100 women in the force. How could they fight?

"Why don't we head back?" Jiang Wei suddenly said, "The sun is going to set soon."

"Eh."

"Why don't you stay as a guest at my home tonight." He smiled, "It's cheaper than going to an inn." Qing agreed to his generous offer and the two began walking down the mountain to return to the Jiang mansion. They had small talks about politics and life as they walked, Jiang Wei explained about the big festival happening next week to celebrate their Lords birthday. As they approached the front gates, a sound of a crash caused them to turn around.

"Lord Zhao?" Qing Wan said as she saw the drunken Tiger General fall into a puddle. She quickly ran up to him, slapping him gently on the face.

"Just leave him there." Jiang Wei said, still angry about the other day.

"But."

"If he wants to drown his sorrow this way, let him." Qing Wan obeyed and followed the man back into the Jiang mansion. But as they were going their separate ways, Jiang Wei stopped her. "Lady Jin."

"Yes?"

"Do you think, you could help heal ZiLong?"

"Excuse me?"

End Chapter 10

Wow, this is longer than the last one I think…./swt.  
Ooops:X

Reika 03/20/05


	11. Losing One, Means Losing All

Almost done re-writing. 2 more left. Oy.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to K O E I.

Chapter 11: Losing One Means Losing All

Even though it has been less than two days since Hua Yi's disappearance, the once joyous and loving family of Wu was bitter and upset. Xiang Wan had finally crawled out of her room, but it really wasn't her fault. The whole bowl of congee was a hoax by Zhou Yu, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao. There were sleeping power put in the congee, which she ate, and while she fell asleep. Gan Ning busted the door open, and now she's placed in a heavily guarded room.

"Hey Uncle Cheng!" Xiang Wan opened the window and pouted, "Can I please get out of this corridor? It's soo boring without Da or Xiao here!"

"No." he replied, reading his book. Cheng Pu was like an adoptive father to Qing and Xiang Wan, he always gave them whatever they wanted and spoiled them like mad.

"WHY?" she screamed in his ears, tears threatening to spill. "I don't want to study!"

"Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are studying."

"Pleasee Uncle Cheng? It's soo boring without Qing!" She pouted again, "I promise I won't and go kill Lu Xun and his wife anymore." Cheng Pu placed his book on the ground and turned around, face to face with the girl.

"How can I trust you Xiang?" he flicked her nose, "Yesterday you sweet talked Gan Ning in the morning, Huang Gai in the afternoon and Zhou Tai! Yes Zhou Tai at night to let you out. Yet those three times, you've tried to poison both Lu Xun and his wifes breakfast, lunch and dinner!" Than this morning, you broke out of Zhou Yu's watch and put itching powder in Er Ling's bathing water."

"Oh come on, those were just practical jokes." She battered her eyelashes like a little girl.

"No. Too bad." He turned around and continued to read.

"You know I won't do anything bad!"

"Remember Zhou Yu's cousin?"

"He was a pervert!"

"He said you were cute!"

"WHAT A PERVERT."

"You chased him around the whole kingdom, threatening to make him a eunuch!"

"HEY!"

"Forget it Xiang, my shift is almost over. You can talk to the next guard."

"Who's guarding?"

"Supposed to be Lu Meng, but Gan Ning offered to take his shift."

"Uggggggh he'll never let me go!"

xx

Meanwhile in another part of the Kingdom Lu Xun sat on the grass gazing at the blue skies. This was something that he and Qing Wan always did; they'd sit from morning till night. They'd watch the sunset and the moonrise. Lu Xun knew that he had caused a lot of problems returning the kingdom, and for once in his life. He wished the bandits killed him. "What's up little man?" Sun Ce startled him from behind, beside him was Da Qiao. The two were on their daily walk around the castle.

"How are you feeling Lu Xun?" Da Qiao smiled pleasantly, she always treated Lu Xun like a little brother and cared for him deeply.

"Is Xiao still mad at me?"

"I'm afraid so, but you know her. She's always mad."

"I deserve it though."

"Don't think that way." Sun Ce said patting him on the back. "No one wanted this to happen either. But as dad said, she'd come back when she think the time is right."

"Yeah, and shouldn't you be caring for Er Ling? She's been really upset these days." Da Qiao pointed out, Lu Xun stared at them.

"Don't you hate her? For hurting Qing Wan?"

"It's not your fault." Sun Ce scratched his head, "Plus, you married her. Shouldn't you care for her."

"I can't face her either…" he replied sadly, "I've done something so horrible to her too."

"Bo Yan…" Da Qiao placed her hand on his shoulder but Sun Ce pulled her back.

"We'll be going now, cheer up alright?"

"Thanks Ce." He smiled and continued to look up at the skies. Da Qiao and Sun Ce looked at him worryingly and walked away. "When can I gain your trust and love again?" he asked the skies quietly. "When will you return to me?"

xx End Chapter 11

This chapter is short, I was re-reading Chapter 12. It was NINE pages long on Microsoft Words size 8 FONT! I'm really going to shorten that…so maybe that's it for one-day haha.

XReika 03/20/05


	12. The Silver Hairpiece

Here we go, the re-write of the longest chapter I ever wrote. I'll try to halve it. Ehe. I promise after I re-write this one, I'll start continuing again. I just wanted myself to feel better so I re-wrote all of this. X.x **Note: I'll split Chapter 12 into two, so Chapter 13 will replace the AUTHORS note page. The actual Chapter 13 (I wrote 14 accidentally) will stay as Chapter 14. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

xx

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI and what not.

Chapter 12: The Silver Hairpiece

Qing Wan fiddled with the brown comb in her hand she couldn't explain the reason why she was shaking. Usually back home she'd rather her do her own hair then any of her maids to do it anyway. Giving up, she placed the comb on the table and sulked on her stool, staring back at her reflection from the mirror in front of her. Taking her right hand, she slowly touched her cheeks, her eyes, her lips and her nose. The current state she was in reminded her of herself back home when she was missing Lu Xun. These days she had been thinking a lot, from the start of embracing Lu Xun till her and Jiang Wei climbing up the mountain. She knit her eyebrows in deep thought when she was reminded by the story Jiang Wei told. "Who from Wu could do this?" she asked herself, "No one died four years ago, and there isn't a lot of females in the army." She began to calculate all the female generals and their bodyguards. "Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao were with Zhou Yu and Sun Ce on their expedition against Wei. Xiang and me were with Gan Ning and Lu Xun in Jian Ye. Sun Shang Xiang was recovering from the battle she came back from…all our bodyguards would stick with us no matter what. I don't get it."

"Lady Ji?" a knock on her door interrupted her. Qing Wan spun around, dropping the comb that was on the edge of her desk. "Is everything alright?" he asked worried at the noise.

"Everything's okay." Qing Wan quickly replied, "Come in!" the door swung open as the man peered into the room, "Is there something wrong Lord Jiang?"

"Well, you calling me Lord Jiang is something wrong. Just feel free and call me Bo Yue." He smiled, "I was here to see why you were still up Lady Ji."

"Oh please, just refer me to Qing Wan. It's um, suits me more."

"You're wish, well I just wanted to tell you to try to keep your profile low." Qing Wan had made up a lie, telling Jiang Wei that she was a ronin who last stayed in Wu, but had to move because of some personal problems.

"I will, I don't want to disturb anyone to know that I was a ronin from Wu."

"Then get some rest, breakfast will be in the morning." He bowed, closing the doors and walking out. Qing Wan got up from her seat and stretched, she was tired from the mountain climbing she did earlier and was prepared to get a good night sleep. As she was going to blow out the candle she tripped on her stool knocking her bag on the ground.

"Oh god." She whispered running to the bag, ripping the knot open. She began to dig through all the layers she had there until she pulled out a small silk handkerchief. Unwrapping it carefully, she looked down silently at the broken silver hair stick. She picked up the upper half with the dangling roses in the shade of red and pink, a tear dropped down her face as now her most precious memory of Lu Xun was split into two. "There has to be a way to fix this." She whispered trying to stick the two pieces together. Dropping the two sticks onto the floor she sat there silently hoping to find a way to repair it. "I've heard of great blacksmiths in ChengAn, perhaps he could fix it." She smiled wrapping the ornament back into the handkerchief. Blowing out the candle she rested for a long nights sleep.

xx

The rooster made its sounds as the sun was rising slowly, Qing Wan rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was a light sleeper, the slightest noises would awake her. She opened the doors of her room slowly and stuck her head outside, "Excuse me?" she called softly to see if any of the maids were near here, seeing no one she walked out in her pajamas to try to the find the kitchen. Walking around silently she noticed a room behind the guest rooms, on the door were two yellow strips forming an X, and she knew in Chinese tradition meant this room belonged to someone who had died. "Could it be?" she wondered as she walked up to the door, her hands touching the strips gingerly. The door suddenly creaked open exposing a small room covered with white sheets. Qing Wan slowly placed her foot into the room and looked around, from the bed to the vanity table they were all covered with a white sheet. Cept the windows and room were dust free, as if someone cleaned it frequently. A small wooden box on the vanity table caught her eye, walking towards it she opened it up. There lay various hair ornaments, earrings and brooches. She used her fingers to trail the shininess of the silver or gold accessories, as if they were polished by someone recently.

"Ahem." Someone coughed from behind her, Qing Wan spun around closing the box to be faced with the man of the house. "Lost?" he smiled warmly. Qing Wan turned beet red as she walked towards him trying to find an excuse.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"About what?"

"For being nosy and going into your sisters things, I really shouldn't."

"It's okay." Jiang Wei placed his hand on her shoulder, "I would have gotten rid of all of this already, except ZiLong yelled at me for doing so. He just doesn't want to accept the fact that my sisters gone." He scratched his head, "You're up early." He tried to change the subject.

"The rooster woke me." Jiang Wei grinned.

"Hua Yi watched the rooster grow up." He let out a laugh, "It always woke her up too." Qing Wan nodded politely and stared at the empty room. "So what brings you here anyways?"

"I—wanted to find the kitchen to get some water."

"I'll ask Mei Yi to bring it over, then you should come out for some breakfast." Qing Wan nodded as he led her back into her room, just incase she got lost again.

xx

"Your water Lady Ji." Mei Yi, the Jiang mansions lead servant smiled placing the golden pot onto the table.

"Thank you Mei Yi." Qing Wan replied preparing to wash her face, "Mei Yi." She suddenly said stopping the woman as she was going to close the door.

"Yes Lady Ji?"

"Do you know of any great blacksmiths that could be able to fix this?" she asked, taking the silk handkerchief from her blouse and handing it to the lady. Mei Yi picked up the two pieces and expected it, she frowned.

"You see Lady Ji," she started, "ChengAn is known for their four famous blacksmiths. Master Wu from the North West, Master Cheng from the North East, Master Leung from South East and Master Li from South West. But recently, Master Wu died from an old sickness. Master Cheng had moved up to the big city because of his daughters wedding with the lead scholar and Master Leung recently enrolled into the army again."

"And Master Li?" she asked her hopes getting high.

"Master Li, is a good blacksmith." She nodded, "but he's greedy and selfish. To fix your hair piece, it would at least cost the price of this whole mansion!" Qing Wan looked at the woman strangely, "Yes it seems weird. But you see the Li family is one of the richest in the town, they no longer do the hard workmanship they once showed." Mei Yei handed the broken hair stick to her.

"What if I plead him? Or something. I really want to fix this."

"Master Li," she scoffed, "Is a cruel and rude man. I wouldn't plead him for anything. But is there anything else you wish to address me?"

"No it's okay, you can return to your duties." Qing Wan placed a fake smile as the elder woman walked out. Qing Wan took her moneybag and counted the papers and the golden and silver pebbles. "I don't even have enough for a fancy dress." She growled, "How can I fix this?" Frustrated she threw the hair stick onto the vanity table.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Bo Yue." She spoke quickly now recognizing the mans voice. "Is there something you need me for?"

"I'm here to apologize, I just received an important notice to go attend to some business matters. I don't think I can show you around the town today."

"It's fine Bo Yue, your duties are much more important."

"That's good, I promise we'll go shopping another day." Qing Wan imagined the man smiling, as he did always. "I'll be back before dinner, please take care."

"Thank you Bo Yue, you too." Qing Wan watched the silhouette of his walk away from her door, "I shouldn't sulk around the house all day." She told herself picking up the hairpiece again, "I'll have to beg even if I have to."

xx

"Master Li has retired the hammer, he'll no longer be attending to these businesses." The guard replied harshly.

"Please." Qing Wan pleaded, "It's very important. I really need to fix this."

"Mam, I've told you over thirty times. Master Li will not attend to this."

"Just let me see him, I'm sure he'll change his mind."

"Mam, if you do not leave, I will have to react harshly."

"What's all this commotion?" a mans voice roared through the gates as the dark red doors opened up. A fairly short but well dressed man stepped out, with at least 4 women behind him. All of them dressed well too.

"Master Li." The guards bowed to their homeowner, "This woman, she says she wants you to fix an item of hers."

"Did you tell her that our Master has retired?" One of the women wearing an orange silk dress snapped, her eyes glaring down at Qing Wan.

"Yes we have."

"Please." Qing Wan ran up to the stairs but was blocked by two spears, "I really need to fix this."

"Father," one of the younger looking females whom resembled the short man glared. "We have to get to the temple."

"That's right," an elderly woman, perhaps the girls mother replied. "Or Xiao Er won't get to see ZiLong." Qing Wan reacted to the name quickly.

"Do you have the money?" the short man asked her, Qing Wan blinked, nodding her head silently. "Then you don't have the right to even STEP on my stairs." He gave Qing Wan a shove as she fell back on the steps and onto the ground. "I don't ever want to see you again, just look at you. Thinking you have the right to even talk to me." He snorted, as the guards placed the spears on Qing Wan's neck. The man and his four women walked past her, each smiling gleefully. Once they walked away, Qing Wan glared at the two men whom still have the spear pointed towards her temple.

"You can release these from my neck now." She spoke quietly, her hands clutching into a fist. After all she had never been treated this way, even if she had her family would make sure she got the proper respect back. The two men spat at her face as they released the sticks and began to laugh. Qing Wan wiped the disgusting saliva off her face and got up. Placing her hairpiece safely in her pocket, she grabbed onto the two men's spears and twisted them off their grips. The two men shocked reacted by each grabbing on to her arm, trying to retrieve their weapon with their other hand. Smiling, Qing Wan shook their hands off her arms and twirled under the spears, which were supported by the two men. As she twirled she raised her right leg up, striking both men in the face and knocking them on to the ground. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she threw the spears back at the two unconscious men. "Amateurs." She called out before walking off to find a pond to wash her face in. "That's better." She smiled as she refreshes her face with the clear water running from the wells, patting her face gently she saw a familiar looking man gagging before falling onto the ground. Quickly she ran over and flipped him over to see Zhao Yun grumbling. "Are you alright Lord Zhao?"

"Hua Yi…" he opened his eyes and looked at her, grabbing onto her arms.

XxEnd Chapter 12

Alrighty, off to do Chapter 13. Which will replace Chapter AUTHORS Note. Which just apologizes for me vanishing for 2 years.  
Hope ya liked it:D

xReika


	13. Second Thoughts On Him

Hmm, yeah. So Chapter 12 and 13 are mostly different now. If you haven't read Chapter 12, please do. At least the ending part, because something may happen and I don't people to be confused! Sorry! X.x

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI and what not.

Chapter 13: Second Thoughts On Him

"I'm sorry." Qing Wan said softly as she avoided contact with the Tiger General. "I'm not Hua Yi." She noticed the man grunt as he tried to support himself off the wall.

"I know." He replied, "I'm sorry. You just." He looked at her trying to force a small smile. Qing Wan avoided eye contact again, remembering the conversation she had with Jiang Wei the night before.

xxFlashBack

"Lady Ji, do you think you can help me?"

"In what Lord Jiang? I'll help if I can."

"I want you to heal ZiLong."

"What?" she stared at the man wide-eyed as the two stopped in their tracks.

"You are the only one who can bring ZiLong out of this state. Ever since your arrival, Zhao Yun has been worse than before. Our Lord is very worried about this."

"But what can I do? I'm not your sister…"

"I know. I don't want you to become Hua Yi or anyone you're not. I just want you to show him, to make him accept the fact that she's dead." Qing Wan stared at the ground for a while, "Please Lady Ji, you are our Kingdom's only hope. We really don't want to lose a great Tiger general like him."

"I'll need to think." She replied her voice trailing. "I'm sorry I need to think."

"Please take your time." Jiang Wei gave her the warm friendly smile he had always shown her, "I understand it's something hard. So please, take your time."

XxEnd Flashback

"I'm really sorry Lord Zhao, for causing you all this emotional trauma."

"No, no. It's not your fault." He coughed, grabbing onto his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked helping him up, but since he was at least half her height she had to use the support of the wall to help.

"I just feel really dizzy." He said, his visions blurring around him. "I." He paused before tumbling forward; luckily Qing Wan had gotten a good grip of the man as she helped him back up.

"Lord Zhao? Lord Zhao?" she called as his arm slumped over her small body. "I'll take you home okay?" the man nodded as she slowly dragged him towards his house. Arriving at the big mansion with the words 'Zhao's Mansion' sprawled at the entrance, she began knocking furiously on the green gate. "Is anyone in there?" she screamed after minutes of knocking.

"Xiao Ling must not be home." He grunted, "Try the back door." Supporting the man on her again, they began the small walk towards the back of the house.

"It's locked too." She mumbled hitting the door a few times. She felt a strong amount of pressure as the Tiger General slowly bent down to the right. "Is there something?" Zhao Yun nodded and pointed to a bunch holes in the wall. Resting him on the wall behind them, Qing Wan stuck her arm in the hole that Zhao Yun ordered her to and felt around, when she felt a cold metal like object she pushed on it slightly hearing the door unlock. "That's…so cool." She said astonished.

"It's Master Zhuge's creation." He gave a weak smile as the two struggled into his room. Placing him on his bed, she covered him with his blankets. She stared at current environment he lived in. Clothes and wine jars were sprawled all over, papers thrown across the tables. There was even shards of an expensive vase near the bed.

"I'll go get you some water to wash your face." She said softly and opened the doors, hoping to find a broom to clean up the mess. Qing Wan looked around at yet another new area, but unlike Jiang Wei's home, she could clearly see the kitchen from where she was and began to walk there.

"Who are you?" a voice said abruptly, Qing Wan turned around to face a small servant girl with a broom in her hand. Seeing her homeowner's fiancé she screeched and threw the broom on the ground.

"Please." Qing Wan placed her index finger on top of her mouth, "Lord Zhao is sleeping and I'm not Hua Yi."

"So it's true, you're that woman who looks like her?" the small maid sighed with relief walking up to her and touching her chin. "You have a chin! You're not a ghost!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for being so rude. My names Xiao Ling, I'm the maid that works here." She smiled, "Soo what brings you here Lady…"

"Ji, Ji Qing Wan. I was planning to leave though, but please take care of your Lord for me, and you should clean his room." Xiao Ling frowned.

"I don't think so, Lord Zhao doesn't let most of us enter his room, he's usually a very neat person. So we rarely have to worry about cleaning his room. But, since you could of entered his room and he accepted your help…maybe you can do it? It's for Lord Zhao and all. Not being lazy or anything." Qing Wan paused for a while, but agreed to the girl's conditions. After all she felt she was part to blame for Zhao Yun's condition, and she wouldn't want him dying because of her or anything now. "That's great! I'll go grab the mop and the broom and all." Xiao Ling clapped running towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" Qing Wan shouted, the girl halted in her steps. "Can you grab me a pot of warm water? I want to wash his face." Xiao Ling stroked her chin as if she had a beard and grinned.

"OKAY LADY ZHAO!" she screamed slurring the last part.

"What?" Qing Wan cleared her thoughts, hoping she didn't hear what she did hear. Receiving all the proper utensils, Qing Wan began to clean his room. She threw all the clothes into the laundry hamper, put all the wine jars into the garbage can, placed all the papers in a neat stack with the rest of his business papers and swept the shards away. Damping the towel in the water, she gently pressed the wet fabric onto the sleeping mans face. Wiping away the dirt and sweat that had build up these past days, but the longer she wiped the handsome mans face she noticed that his face was getting redder and redder. Yet when she placed her hand on his face, it was as cold as the winter nights back in Wu. Being trained as a medic back in Wu, she grabbed on to his arm and felt his pulse. Getting up from her seat she ran towards the door and threw them open. "Xiao Ling?" she called repeatedly until the maid arrived. "Call a doctor, Lord Zhao Yun has a fever." Qing Wan frantically walked back and forth outside Zhao Yun's room as the doctor treated him inside. Xiao Ling, who was gardening behind her looked at this woman with awe.

"Lady Ji." She said, tired of her walking back and forth. "Are you sure you just met Lord Zhao?"

"What?" she stopped turning around. "What do you mean?"

"You seem like you really care for Lord Zhao." Qing Wan blushed a bit before shaking her head.

"I just think it's my fault he's like this. I don't want him to die or anything. You know." She replied quickly avoiding eye contact with the maid.

"Well, it's a good thing someone would really care for Lord Zhao. Other than Lord Jiang or other important generals, Lord Zhao hasn't really accepted people ever since the incident." She sighed, placing the gardening tool on the ground. "It really worries me sometimes, even though I'm a housemaid. To see him so upset and depressed. I really hope someone could fix it."

"Why?"

"Because Lord Zhao used to be such a happy person! He'd have many people come to visit him. He used to always smile. He was just a whole different person."

"How is he now?"

"Now? You never see him smile. Other then people from the army, he'd never receive company. He rarely attends banquets anymore, he's moody. He throws tantrums at himself in his room. Even Lord Liu Bei had tried to help him, but." She sighed, "He said he didn't want help." Qing Wan couldn't help but grow teary, she knew how it felt to be always moody and take yourself away from the world. Yet, she knew how different it was when you allowed people to enter your life, to help you take you away from your sadness.

The doors towards his room opened as the elderly doctor walked out with his box, he ran his fingers through his beard and closed the doors.

"How is he?" Qing Wan approached the doctor who continued to stroke his beard. He squinted at the sight of her, as if he knew her. "I'm not Hua Yi." She pointed out.

"I know you're not." The man chuckled, "But about Lord Zhao, his immune system has been pretty damaged. It seems like he's been lacking nutrition and been drinking way too much for a man with his strong body features."

"Lord Zhao hasn't been eating for the past two days." Xiao Ling stood up.

"That must be it, and also he's been in cold weather I presume."

"He was wandering around the streets last night." Qing Wan said, remembering how she and Jiang Wei abandoned him in the middle of the road.

"He also has a psychological problem." The man stared towards Qing Wan, "It might have to do with you and his past." The three were placed in an awkward silence before the doctor spoke. "If you could send someone to come and grab the medicine with me, we can cure the fever part for now."

"I'll go." Xiao Ling bowed, "Please take care of Lord Zhao."

"Me?"

"You've been taking care of him the whole day so far." She winked walking away with the doctor. Peeking into Zhao Yun's room to see him breathing heavily she closed the doors and headed towards the kitchen. There she began to prepare for some ginger tea, even if Zhao Yun was sick. From all the wine he drank he'd get a huge hangover, and she knew from past experiences with Lu Xun that ginger tea was the best way to get over it.

"Lu Xun has his own wife to help him now anyways." She gritted her teeth, chopping the ginger angrily as she was reminded by that woman. She sighed as she fanned the fire slowly, she couldn't help but remind herself of all the agony she has created for herself and the people back home. Yet she knew she'd be worse facing Lu Xun every day back home. For now, ChengAn and Shu were her reality and her home.

xx

Qing Wan slowly crept into Zhao Yun's room and placed the tray on the table. It was almost reaching afternoon and Jiang Wei would soon be on his way back to the mansion expecting to see her. She looked at the lifeless man lying on the bed, in a way she pitied him. Giving up a great life for a woman that you could no longer see, but she knew she couldn't do that. Because once she was the exact same, giving her life for a man that no longer loved her. She placed her hand on Zhao Yun's right cheek removing it quickly when she heard the doors open. "Lady Ji." Xiao Ling shouted causing Qing Wan to jump back a little. "Not planning to go home?"

"I was waiting for you to return!" she retorted, "Have you got the medicine?"

"I was going to go boil it now, but you know I saw you here still." She grinned, "I'll be back in about an hour! Ta ta!" she waved with the yellow package and ran off. Qing Wan sat on the chair bored and looked around.

"They must be worried sick about me." She thought, walking over to the side table with all the brushes and ink. Looking around, she started to make ink and began writing her letter back home.

_Dear father, _

_I'm sorry for leaving without much notice. Please pass that sorry towards everyone. I am a selfish and stupid person, I didn't care about any of your feelings before running off. Please try to forget about me, and take care of my sister. Hope you all take care of yourselves respectively as well. _

_Cheng Qing Wan shang_

Qing Wan allowed the ink to dry, but had to quickly stick it in her blouse in a crumpled heap when she saw movement from the bed. "You're up." She smiled happily as the Tiger general rubbed his head. "Here." She placed the now warm ginger tea in his hand. She watched him take sips slowly, making faces at the odd taste.

"You've been, watching me over all this time?" Zhao Yun coughed handing the bowl back to her, Qing Wan nodded and placed it back on the tray. "You cleaned my room?" he pointed out to the empty room.

"I didn't mess anything, I promise. All your documents are there."

"Nono, I didn't mean anything like that." He shook his head, resting his back on the wall. "Thank You."

The two sat in silence for few minutes when Zhao Yun noticed her fiddling with her fingers, "Your ring, it's very pretty."

"I got it back home." She happily said covering her mouth. She didn't want to say that Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao got it for her on her birthday.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm originally from…the country." She lied, "I'm a ronin now, I travel."

"The country has city rings?" he arched his eyebrow.

"Well, the guy who sold this ring. Was from the country, and he gave it to me cause I helped his son do stuff…"

"You're up!" Xiao Ling screamed running in with the tray in her hands. Zhao Yun quickly gave a face of disapproval.

"I'm not drinking that!" he was directing to the brown liquid in the bowl, "That' s gross!"

"You'll have to drink it three times a day the doctor said!" Xiao Ling pouted, "Lord Zhao!"

"Forget it, I'm a tiger general. I don't need to drink that."

"Xiao Ling," Qing Wan spoke, "Can you grab me some dry plum seeds?"

"Dried plum seeds?" Xiao Ling stared at the girl, "If you're hungry just ask. I can get something whipped up for you."

"Nono, it's not for me. It must not be a custom in ChengAn, but where I come from. Dried plum seeds help take the taste away."

"Well, if Lady Ji says so." Xiao Ling scratched her head, returning with a bowl of them.

"Now Lord Zhao," Qing Wan placed the cup to his lips, "Please?" Zhao Yun stared at the girl and his maid before taking the liquid. He took a small whiff and turned his head to gag. "Plug your nose!" she said quickly. Listening to her steps, Lord Zhao drank the thick liquid quickly, when he was done. He stuck out his tongue, afraid of closing his mouth. Quickly Qing Wan placed a dried plum seed in his mouth while he chewed. Zhao Yun gave numbers of disgusted faces before he finally swallowed the seed. "How was it?" she asked as he was still sticking his tongue in and out.

"You expect me to drink that THREE times a day?"

xxEnd Chapter 13

Woosh. Off to sleep. Next up…..A NEW CHAPTER:D Review plx! Kthx xD

xReika


	14. Mixed Emotions

Once again I don't know how many times I have to apologize for leaving the story for hanging for 2 years Xx. I'm hoping I can be able to finish the story by the end of Spring Break. (Lot of spare time on my hands…) But you never know, depends on how the ideas develop in my brain. Feel free to e-mail me/review any suggestions or things you'd like to see. I'll be happy to see if I can incorporate it in to the story. ). (Lu Xun: Shut the heck up and start the story already.) Xx

Reika

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors (characters, weapons) are copyrighted to Koei, the PEOPLE and the PLACES are copyrighted to their birth parents and China D.

Chapter 14: Mixed Emotions

Qing Wan walked the empty streets of ChengAn; she had just left the Zhao mansion and was preparing to return to the Jiang mansion. She didn't know why, but ever since she had carried Zhao Yun to his home she's had a different perspective of him. No longer did she find him a psychotic, pathetic lover that'd indulge himself in alcohol and tried to kill himself emotionally. In fact, she knew she had no right of doing that, if she did…it would only make her a hypocrite. As she wondered on about this man, she could hear her footsteps quietly merge with the sound of the leaves she stepped on. The silence around her reminded her more and more of home, and remembering about home made her remember Lu Xun. "_Why…"_ She stopped in her tracks wondering. Qing Wan looked at the crescent moon that shined on her face, "_Why can't I just forget you and get on with life? Why is that even if I don't see you, I still miss you?"_ a small tear slipped from the corner of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Followed by another, after another. _"If I…pretend to love someone else…would that make me forget you?"_

_-_Wu Kingdom­-

Lu Xun stared at his cup of tea blankly, even if it has only been 2 days. He couldn't stop blaming himself for all the drama he had caused. "Bo Yan?" Da Qiao turned her head and stared at her friend whom she treated like a brother. "Is there something troubling you?" she placed her novel down. They were in the library, where thousands of books were there for people to read during their leisure time. This was something Lu Xun enjoyed to do, and Da Qiao thought it'd take his mind off of things if they came here to read. "Bo Yan?"

"Huh?" Lu Xun moved his hand abruptly, knocking down his cup. The tea spilled across the table and dripped onto the ground. "My goodness." He stood up suddenly, knocking the cup and the rest of the tea set on the ground. A loud crash was heard as the fine China split into pieces. "I'm so sorry." Lu Xun smacked his forehead and bent down to pick up the shards, cutting himself in the process.

"Bo Yan." Da Qiao grabbed onto his now bleeding hand, "Don't pick up the shards. You're bleeding."

"I am?" he asked bewildered, looking down at his index finger which barred a heavy scar gushing with blood. "I am." He repeated.

"Bo Yan…are you sure you're okay? I'm very worried about you. You've seemed…to be out of it." She went to the back of the library, walking back with a mini first aid kit. As she began to wash his wounds and bandage it up, she couldn't help but notice Lu Xun's blank stares. "Bo Yan?"

"What?" his eyes seemed to have focused again, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"We're all very worried…you can't do this to yourself. You have to stop blaming yourself. You didn't cause Qing Wan to run away okay?"

"I…I did. I know I did, no matter how many times. I know it's my fault…" he said softly, his eyes grew smaller and smaller.

"No you didn't!" Da Qiao shouted, sprouting up on her feet. "You can't do this to yourself Lu Xun. PLEASE." Her voice softened as tears formed around her large eyes, "Please…I don't want anyone here to suffer anymore…"

"I know I'm making everyone suffer. I'm just a bad person. I…"

"No, we love you for who you are. So you didn't make it with Qing Wan, so Qing Wan ran away. You have to believe in Qing Wan, she's a big girl. She knows how to protect herself! Just Bo Yan, your job here is to not let the kingdom become what they were 8 months ago!"

"8 months ago…?" he questioned, "How it all began…when it all began…"

"8 months ago, when Qing Wan knew that you disappeared. You really think she was like how she was when you returned? She was miserable, she locked herself in her room for days. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't speak. She made everyone so worried, until Gan Ning convinced her."

"Convinced her?" he look up, "What could Gan Ning convince her about?" Lu Xun knew about Gan Ning's love for Qing Wan, but he never put it to heart.

"He told her, that she had to believe that you were still alive. That she had to be strong to await your arrival…and she did Bo Yan. She tried to live her life normally, it was hard for her. We all saw it, we all suffered with her. But seeing her smile once in a while would brighten up anyone's day. Even Lord Zhou Tai would smile seeing her smile. So please Bo Yan, be strong. Be strong for her."

"But, Da Qiao…what if she never comes back? What if I'll never get to see the woman I loved so much return to my arms?" he angrily swiped the books on a near by table with his arm. He fell on to his chair and shook his head, "I can't live without her Da…I love her…"

"What about Er Ling?" a voice from behind interrupted them, at the door stood Zhou Yu. He wore his long red robe, his hair freely bounced along his neck unlike most men in China who tied it up in a bun. "Do you think you're really being fair to a woman whom you promised to take care of, by missing another one?"

"Zhou Yu Gong Jin." Da Qiao snarled.

"I'm sorry Da, but I'm speaking the truth. Bo Yan must be reacting like this, but what about Er Ling? She's your wife too."

"That barbarian woman has no right in our Kingdom."

"Da!" Zhou Yu scolded, "She is Lady Lu Xun, she is Bo Yan's wife. Give her some respect."

"Respect? If I haven't given her respect, her little country butt would be out of here already!" 

"You're being naieve Da Qiao, you never do that."

"You don't understand GongJin. Qi-"

"Qing Wan was just as important to me as she was to you." He interrupted strongly and coldly. "She was a sister to me just as she's a sister to Sun Ce. We all care for her, but right now Bo Yan has to do the right thing as a man."

"You're being impossible to deal with, let's ask Bo Yan." She snapped turning to the chair, "Bo Yan." She blinked at the empty seat. "Where'd Bo Yan go?"

"I don't have a clue." Zhou Yu scratched his head, what they didn't know was during their heated argument. Lu Xun had escaped the library to find some quiet time, and to think about what everyone had just said.

Bleh haven't really written in two years. I think I'm slipping X-x. I hoped someone enjoyed it…and I'll REALLY try to write more. Even if theres no reviews or just one, I'll keep writing! Cause you never know haha D!. Excited for DW 5 :D.

3 Reika


	15. Battle Scars

Okay, like I promised a new chapter after I re-wrote chapters 1-12. Haha. I split up the old Chapter 12 into Chapter 13. So if you wish, you should read 12 cause I added a new scene that will connect to the storylater on. Sorry, and thanks to the people reading/reviewing. Your reviews mean a lot D. I hope I can write more good chapters for you all to read?

xx

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei. Lalal. La Dee Daa.

Chapter 15: Battle Scars

"You're finally home." Jiang Wei rose from the chair in the main room of the mansion, Qing Wan looked up to see him dressed in his sleeping robes holding a book in his hand. "I was getting worried that something happened." He smiled peacefully.

"Was my absence disturbing your rest? I'm really sorry. Lord Ji."

"Nono Qing Wan, remember to call me Bo Yue, and you didn't disturb me. I just wanted to make sure nothing happened. Luckily Xiao Ling came and told me you were at ZiLong's home." Qing Wan stood there silently unsure of what or how to explain to Jiang Wei the new feelings she was developing for the Tiger General.

"Well Bo Yue…" she stuttered saying his name. After all they only knew one another for less than a day, "The proposal…" Jiang Wei's eyes lit up hearing her mention their plan.

"Have you decided?"

"I…I'd like to help out. I think Lord Zhao Yun has more potential…than being a drunk slug…" she scratched her head , confused at what she was talking about. Jiang Wei chuckled and nodded happily.

"The Kingdom of Shu…would liketo thank you." He fell to his knees softly and bowed.

"Bo Yue!" She shouted, springing to him and lifting him from his knees. She felt a tad guilty because her true intentions were different from Jiang Weis'. "That that is too much."

"You're helping restore a great general, I hope you'll succeed."

"I hope…I do too."

"I'm going to go rest now Qing Wan, but from now. You'll be living as a guest under my house, feel free to spend, eat, and do whatever you want. Treat it like your home." He gave her a light tap on the back and walked out of the room. Qing Wan bowed her head gently until he was out of sight, she looked around at the astonishing mansion she could now call a temporary home.

"Is this really the right thing to do?" she whispered to herself while walking down the dark hallway towards her bedroom, the wooden doors creaked silently as she stepped into the chilly room. Spring was ending soon and fall was approaching, soon it would be close to the Autumn festival held yearly in every major city. "I wonder how they're doing at home." She wondered, dressing into her pajamas. She sat on the stool in front of the vanity table and combed her long hair. "I wonder what they're planning." She placed the comb down, "Whatever, it's not my problem anymore." Sticking her head outside the doors to see if anyone was around, she returned to her room and blew the candle out.

xx

Jiang Wei sat down at the breakfast table and looked around, it was almost reaching mid-morning yet he hasn't seen Qing Wan all day. "Mei Yi." He called out to the elder woman who came running, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yes Lord Jiang?"

"Have you seen Lady Ji?"

"Lady Ji? She woke up much earlier and stepped out of the house already." Jiang Wei frowned.

"Where would she of gone so early?" he questioned, "We were supposed to go to town today, she's still new to this area, she could get lost really easy you know. Well thank you Mei Yi, you can go back to your work now."

"Yes Lord Jiang."

"Guess what!" one of the housemaids screamed, running into the living room. "Lord Jiang, guess who I saw outside at the market!" she squealed, her basket of vegetables threaten to spill.

"Stop jumping and say it." The man frowned on how much freedom he gave the girls.

"I was buying celery from Da Chen when I saw Xiao Ling and Lady Ji!"

"Xiao Ling of Zhao mansion? With Lady Ji?"

"And I saw Xiao Ling handing a key to Lady Ji!"

"And…"

"That means Lady Ji's taking care of Lord Zhao again!" Jiang Wei dropped the chopsticks he was holding and laughed.

"That's good, hopefully we'll be seeing the old Zhao Yun again."

xx

"Lord Zhao?" Qing Wan said knocking on the door, "It's me, Qing Wan." In a matter of secounds the door swung open with a not fully dressed Zhao Yun, a blanket wrapped around him. His hair wasn't in his normal ponytail, but let down loose covering his eyes. Qing Wan stepped back at his ghostly appearance.

"I'm sorry." Zhao Yun moved his bangs from his face, exposing a warm smile. "Come in." he coughed walking back into his room.

"Why aren't any of your windows opened?" Qing Wan frowned entering the damp atmosphere, "You'll get even more sick this way." She pushed the windows wide open.

"It was cold last night." The Shu general laughed sitting on the table, "Would you like some tea?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." She replied turning around to see empty bowls. "You've been taking your medicine?"

"I have to." He grinned, taking a sip of the tea he poured for himself. "Or I'd be get yelled at by you Lady Ji." Qing Wan blushed and sat down across of him.

"Call me Qing Wan." She smiled, helping herself to tea after all. Zhao Yun scratched his head.

"Then you better not call me Lord Zhao. Zi Long is what everyone calls me." They stared at one another for a bit before breaking into small fits and giggles. "Hai." He sighed, "Thank you Qing Wan."

"For what?"

"For visiting me and taking care of me while I was sick. If it wasn't for you—"

"No." she shook her head, "I should apologize, it's my fault that you're like this."

"Well, I admit I did go a bit wonky cause of you, but now I know. You're not Hua Yi." He pushed his long brown hair back and smiled. Qing Wan stared at the man, feeling her face go redder by the secound.

"What do you mean?" she fiddled with her fingers, avoiding looking at him.

"I could tell." He bent down under the table where he saw Qing Wan's eyes looking down. Surprised Qing Wan rose her head quickly, hitting her head against the table. "Are you alright?" Zhao Yun asked quickly, rushing towards the girl.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She grabbed onto her head and winced. "So what did you mean, you know I'm not Hua Yi. Well of course I'm not but yeah."

"Well," he pointed to her leg that stuck out from her dress. Qing Wan looked and covered it up quickly blushing.

"I was uh mountain climbing and…"

"Nono, it's because of that." He laughed, "Hua Yi has a birth mark right there." He touched her ankle, causing her to turn twice as red as before. "Yet, you only seem to have battle scars." He trailed the marks with his hand, Qing Wan moved her leg back. "I'm sorry." He shook his head, "Were you in the army?" Qing Wan stared at him silently, she didn't want to tell him that she got these scars at a campaign she was in 3 years ago with Lu Xun against the Nanman. After all, it was Shu who successfully controlled the Nanman at the end. "It seems," he smiled, "That you were stuck by a trident and perhaps a rapier?"

"How'd you know?" she said surprised, covering her mouth quickly. "I mean, no."

"You see," Zi Long pointed to the scars, "It may have faded a bit, but they still form the shape of those simple weapons." Qing Wan nodded amazed at his war talents. "So, where you in the army?"

"No." she looked up, "I just got these scars from um. An accident."

"An accident?"

"It's nothing important." She added looking around the room to see if she could change the subject. Zhao Yun noticed her reactions towards this and chewed on his bottom lip, a bad habit he had achieved when he was younger.

"So, where do you stay now?"

"I stay at Lord Jiang's house."

"Bo Yue, does he treat you well?"

"Lord Jiang is a wonderful person, he was the one who helped me decide a few things." She smiled; Zhao Yun couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy, all though he knew in his heart that he had to wait for Hua Yi. "Say Lord Zhao, you think when you get better. You could show me around town?" she asked suddenly remembering Master Li's daughter mention his name. She knew it was bad to use it for this reason, but the hairpiece was so important to her. She had to do it.

"Of course!" Zhao Yun exclaimed, "I'd be happy to show you around." He said excited before coughing horribly into his blanket again.

"But I think we'll have to wait a bit." She smiled.

XxEnd Chapter 15

Eeh boring eh? Xx. But I promise it's something important that will connect to the story O.O;.  
Maybe…YES IT WILL! Once again thanks to the people who took their time to read this:D

Now…-drools over DW5 graphics-  
(Lu Xun: You just think I'm cool cause I have abs XD!)  
Shut up o.o;

XReika


	16. Scars for the Heart

Super short chapter. Cause, I feel lazy. And I don't know what to add here. It seems to end perfectly…to me XD! I noticed that like, Lu Xun's Zi name is Bo Yan. But I write Yen cause I keep pronouncing the chinese character as 'Yan' like how I say it in Cantonese. . I have my languages mixed up! But I'll start writing Yan now.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors Koei! (Forgot to write it haha...)

Chapter 16: Scars from the Heart

Wu Kingdom-

Lu Xun tiptoed into his quarters in the middle of the night, afraid of waking up Er Ling who was in his room. He crept into the study where he had been sleeping for the past two weeks. As surprised as he was, two weeks had already past since he returned to the Wu kingdom. Many were still worried about Qing Wan's condition, but they had managed to try to focus back on war from the rumours of Wei attacking. Lu Xun was placed as battle tactician with Zhou Yu incase anything happened to the main capital. The Kingdom was now empty with various generals returning to their cities to protect the citizens, the only ones who stayed were Zhou Yu, Gan Ning, Xiao Qiao, Xiang Wan, Sun Jian, Sun Shang Xiang and himself. He lit the small candle with a match, which lit up the small room. Grabbing a map of Wu territory he began to plan defense strategies against the great forces of Wei. The door of the study creaked slowly as someone walked in. "Bo Yan?" the voice trembled, as if she was afraid of speaking to him.

"Yes?" he replied coldly, not bothering to turn around to his wife.

"I brought you some ginseng tea." Er Ling's hands shook as she carried the small brown tray with a bowl on top. "I've noticed you've been working late these days…"

"It's because I have many things to do." He folded the map angrily, "I'm sorry if I haven't been caring about you lately, but these past 8 months I've missed a lot. There's a lot to catch up on." He went to his bookcase and pulled out another map. "Just leave the tea on the table and get some rest." He sighed. Er Ling nodded slightly and placed it on the round table in the middle of the room. As she turned around to leave she suddenly stopped.

"Bo Yan, I'm sorry if I caused you and your family and friends any trauma. If I knew any of this would happen, I would of never asked to come along." She paused holding back the tears, "Good Night." The doors closed with a small sound as the voices of Er Ling brushed through Lu Xun's mind. Lu Xun took the cup of ginseng tea and couldn't help but pour the contents into the plant beside him. He knew this was ruining all of Er Ling's hard work, but it brought too many memories between him and Qing Wan…

xFlashback

"Bo Yan." Qing Wan stepped into the dim room one winter evening. Lu Xun turned around from his office desk and smiled.

"What brings you in here so late?" he walked over to see her holding onto a tray, "What's in there?"

"Ginseng tea." She replied smiling, "This was actually a gift from father, he wanted to make sure I was okay from the incident with the Nanman." Lu Xun scratched his head and couldn't help but feel guilty, taking the tray from her hands he placed it on the table. Returning he took her by the hands and swung it back and forth gently. "What are you doing?" she chuckled.

"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for my recklessness, you wouldn't have been hurt." He pouted, Qing Wan kissed him on the forehead lightly.

"No it's just a few scratches." She smiled, "Plus, for these two scars. I got to save your life right?" It was 3 months ago since Wu had attempted to control the Nanman, but their leader Meng Huo was too much for the amount of troops they brought. Halfway through the battle Lu Xun himself had to mount his steed to fight, but he wasn't ready for the powerful armor and weapons they possessed. To make sure most of his soldiers returned home, he began to hold off the powerful men with a few of his strongest men. While being mobbed near his camp, he was about to be stabbed through the heart by a trident wielding soldier when Qing Wan suddenly jumped in, her right leg exposed to the blade. Lu Xun had spun around just in time to kill the man but wasn't ready for the sword carrying Nanman behind him. Luckily Qing Wan threw one of her two daggers slashing the man on his neck, the Nanman cried in fury as he struggled to live. Throwing his sword and striking Qing Wan as she and Lu Xun tried to retreat.

"We're just lucky everyone else made it back okay." Lu Xun sighed, "I wish I put more thought into that."

"It's too late now anyways." She tried to reassure him, "I heard Shu's forces is having more luck than we did."

"That Zhuge Liang."

"As long as everyone is okay." She stopped him from going into his rants about the Shu tactician. The two stared at one another in silence until a grin formed on the maidens face. "Now you owe me two scars."

"Hm?"

"I took two scars to save your life, now you owe me two scars." Lu Xun stared at her with a confused look.

"What about heart scars?"

"What the heck is a heart scar?" she raised her eyebrow, Lu Xun released his hands from hers and placed them on his heart.

"You know, seeing you out there in the battle field. It causes a new scar to my heart." Blood gushed up Qing Wan's face before she smacked him on his chest. "What?" he laughed, "If those count, then you owe me many scars."

"And you don't think you owe me any scars?" she pouted, placing her hands on her hips. "You go on more campaigns than I!"

"Okay, okay." He grabbed onto her hands that were pounding on his chest. "To save your life, I wouldn't just give two scars. I'd gladly give away my life." He told her, before leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

XxEnd Flashback

Qing Wan touched the scars on her right leg softly, ever since Zhao Yun reminded her about it. She couldn't help but think back to that winter day in Wu. "Lu Xun," she whispered lightly, "You've given me too much scars that even I can't handle them anymore."

Xx

Woosh! Review please! I notice I make a lot of small spelling mistakes that Microsoft Words fails to catch. I'm sorry if it totally confuses you. That's what you get for writing most of your chapters late at night. Sorry!

xReika


	17. Imposters

Lalala, finding ways to wrap it up. Cause I'm sure people are bored now XD!

Disclaimer: DW Koei

Chapter 17: Imposters

Qing Wan combed her long hair lightly while starring out the window; from where she was she had a perfect view of the Jiang's garden. Fall had now settled in and the flowers in the garden were shriveling up and dying. It was a sad sight to see such beautiful plants get ruined because of the season, but it also upset her because it told her how long she had been away from home. "I wonder how my plants are doing?" she wondered while placing her hair up. She held the bun tight with a large hair barrette she bought with Jiang Wei the other day. She looked at herself in the mirror; it was a long time since she saw herself dress so nicely ever since the Lu Xun incident.

"Looking great." Jiang Wei stared at her from her open window, smiling as usual.

"Bo Yue!" Qing Wan said surprised, the more she spent with Jiang Wei the more she felt comfortable around him. She felt that their relationship could match between her and Gan Ning's. "What're you doing here?" she got up and opened the door. Jiang Wei walked into the neat bedroom and sat down.

"Just watching you get ready." He poured himself a cup of water, "Aren't you excited for the big day?" Qing Wan nodded happily. Today was the day of Liu Bei's birthday, it was an awkward occasion to celebrate for, but the people of Shu weren't afraid to have a giant party over it. "I can't wait to show you the impersonators."

"The what?"

"The impersonators, every year people of Cheng An hold a competition to see whom can look most like any of the Shu generals."

"That sounds so fun!" Qing Wan stood up from her chair, "Let's go grab Zhao Yun and go already!" she grabbed on the Wei tacticians hand and pulled him out to the busy streets. Decorations and stands were set up all across town; the streets were filled with laughing people while they walked towards Zhao Yun's house. "Zi Long! Come out!" Qing Wan banged on the big gates of the Zhao mansion. Ever since she last visited him, Qing Wan and Zhao Yun shared a special type of relationship, but they both refused to think of it as love.

"Lady Ji." Xiao Ling swung the door open, "Lord Zhao said he'll come out in a secound."

"Well tell him to hurry up." Jiang Wei shouted loud enough to hear, "She's getting VERY excited!" Minutes later, Zhao Yun appeared at the front gates dressed up in his normal everyday clothes.

"You're very festive." Qing Wan teased, Zhao Yun stared at the beautiful girl. From the bottom of her head to the tip of her toe, she was dressed up very royally.

"You look very nice." Zhao Yun gulped, astonished at her look. "You should dress like that more often," he gave a smirk, "More people would compliment you that way." He was answered with a slap across his head. The three quickly began their journey across town to their favorite section; the three of them each bought a skewer of fishball dipped in curry and began munching on it happily.

"You're dripping!" Qing Wan laughed as the sauce dripped all over Zhao Yun's shirt, "You're like a baby!" she stuck the last fishball in her mouth and pulled out a handkerchief. While she began to wipe the stains off of his shirt she didn't notice Zhao Yun's blushing face.

"Hey I think the impersonator show is going to start soon." Jiang Wei spoke out as they walked near the theatre, "Let's see how many Zhao Yun's are here this year."

"Eh?"

"You should see it Qing Wan, every year. No matter woman or men, young or old. They all seem to love to act as Zi Long."

"Oh shut up."

"I wonder why they don't just name it as Zhao Yun look-a-like contest." Jiang Wei joked as the two prepared to walk into the packed theatre. Qing Wan stared up at the sign in front of her and paused, the two who walked ahead turned around. "Qing Wan?" they walked back to where she was and looked up, the direction of where she was pointing. "Zhao Yun look-a-like contest, in honour of Lord Liu Bei's birthday."

"Oh god." Zhao Yun covered his face in embarrassment.

"They really named it after him." Qing Wan began to burst into laughter. Zhao Yun smacked her across the head lightly. "I'm sooo going to enjoy this show." She grinned, grabbing the two of their hands she forced them to run with her into the packed theatre. Once in there all the villagers who dressed up as their favorite Shu general amazed them. Among the herd of people, Jiang Wei counted how many became Zhao Yun.

"I got 10 so far."

"Nono, you missed him." Qing Wan pointed.

"No I have him."

"What about him?"

"I counted him twice I think."

"What are you two counting?" Zhao Yun snapped furiously, the two laughed.

"How many mini Zhao Yun's there are." They replied together, counting the heads again.

"Man." Qing Wan smacked her forehead, "These Zhao Yun's look so real, and I bet if Zi Long went he wouldn't win." She turned to laugh at the man when she noticed no one there.

"Where'd he go?" Jiang Wei asked as the two scanned the area. "It'd be impossible to find him here they all look a like!"

"Well, Zhao Yun is taller and more built than most of these people." Qing Wan pointed out, "But you're right, they're all wearing the same clothes and have the same hair style."

"Well, Zi Long has a better chance finding the two of us more. Why don't we just watch the show and see if he shows up later." The two agreed on the suggestion and were offered seats at the front of the stage, the audience quieted down as a short and pudgy man stumbled onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Due to popular demand and for the last past years Lord Zhao Yun has been the most popular in our impersonators contest. We had created this Zhao Yun look-a-like contest to be held in honour of Lord Liu Bei's birthday." Everyone clapped and cheered but were silent soon after, "We will of course still have other impersonators, but they will be at the end of the show. Now, let's start off with our 10 contestants!"

"Haha I told you 10." Jiang Wei whispered. Qing Wan shook her head.

"No there were only 9!" The two watched as 10 people walked out from the stage, all of them dressed similarly but some were taller, some were younger. Most of them were boys but there was at least 2 girls there. The audience awed at the little boy who tumbled over his outfit, and clapped for their favorite so far. Qing Wan stared at the 10th contestant; he wasn't doing anything special like the other nine. "Number 10," she said to Jiang Wei, "Looks familiar?"

"Eh?" Jiang Wei chuckled, "It's a Zhao Yun contest, they're supposed to look like Zi Long."

"Nono." Qing Wan bent over and peered at the man, "He's like the real Zi Long."

"Why would he enter a contest on being him?"

"Because I told him he wouldn't win it, but I thought he left before I said that."

"I'm sure you got the wrong person." Qing Wan squinted her eyes and sat back on her chair covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. "What?"

"No that is Zhao Yun!" she squealed silently. Jiang Wei looked at her in disbelief, "No look at his shirt, it has curry stains on it! From earlier!" The man looked again before laughing to himself.

"Well, it is." The two held their laughter to themselves and watched the first 9 contestants perform various Zhao Yun things. The elderly ones told stories of his accomplishments in the Shu army or in Cheng An, while the younger ones role-played the stories themselves. The little kid who entered the contest stepped up front to all the smiling faces. Holding a stick that resembled Zhao Yun's spear, he spun it across his head and placed his foot forward.

"I'm Zhao Yun Zi Long." The child said softly, his bandana slipping off his forehead and covering his eyes. The audience laughed while the boy pushed it back up. "In the name of Lord Liu Bei, I will smite you." He roared, placing his 'spear' beside him he bowed and walked off the stage. The people clapped with glee at the child. When it came to the real Zhao Yun's performance, the audience seemed to be in awe. Zhao Yun was telling the people his experience at Chang Ban when he had to save Liu Bei's son, Liu Chan. The audiences were at the edge of the seats hearing about his great battle against thousands of soldiers. The judges began discussion of which they thought fit the description at the end of the show while the 10 Zi Long's all stood on the stage waiting.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The host tumbled back on stage, "We have our results!" he waved a piece of paper in his hands, "And the winner is…"

Useless chapter. But yeah, I just had to start off the festival some how. D: DW 5's coming out tomorrow, but sadly won't be in shelves till Wednesday or Thursday. Hope those lucky one who get to play it have fun! (Cause I won't see it till a month later ;.;)


	18. The Special Feeling

Ehh, the story might be taking a weird turn now. Cause I'm trying to end it. Eheh. ;. Trying to keep it under 25 chapters? Thanks for reading though ).

xx

Chapter 18: The Special Feeling

Zhao Yun moped as he walked out of the theatre, Jiang Wei and Qing Wan caught up to him. "I'm sorry Zi Long." Qing Wan snickered, "That kid was very cute though."

"At least you got second place." Jiang Wei added, patting his friend on the back. Zhao Yun stopped in his tracks and looked at his two friends.

"How is that possible? I lost a contest to look like me. AND I WAS ME!"

"Your story was very touching though." Qing Wan placed her hand on his shoulder; Zhao Yun shrugged it off and looked away. "Hey I'm just trying to cheer you up." She pouted.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, "Come on, I'll treat you to something to eat." The three nodded and continued to walk towards the end of town where all the snacks and food stands were held. As the three turned the corner a glimpse of a shadow caught Jiang Wei's eyes. "Bo Yue?" Zhao Yun called from up ahead when they noticed that he wasn't walking with them.

"Bo Yue!" Qing Wan repeated, getting worried about her friend.

"Huh?" Jiang Wei turned around to face his friends, "I uh." He stuttered, "I have something I need to do. You two go ahead first." He waved and began to run towards the direction they came from. Zhao Yun and Qing Wan scratched their heads.

"Should we check on him?"

"I think he'll be fine." Zhao Yun placed his hand on the back of his head, "Just let him do what he needs to do."

"I'm worried though."

"Oh stop it, Bo Yue's a big boy." Zhao Yun grabbed on to her hand and pulled her across the busy streets.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as she was being half dragged.

"You were taking too long." He grinned just as the two passed the Li mansion; the gates opened and out ran out the Li's daughter whom Qing Wan recognized earlier. "Oh hey Mei Qi." He waved as the girl in orange placed both her hands on her hips. Angrily the girl charged over with her hand raised at Qing Wan, confused Qing Wan stepped back as the woman tripped on her own feet. Falling onto the ground. "Are you alright?" Zhao Yun helped her up when she began to wail.

"Why are you with her!" the girl cried.

"What?" Zhao Yun pointed at Qing Wan, "Why would I be with her? I mean I'm not with anyone!"

"You said you weren't ready for a relationship." She screamed, tears ruining her make up. Qing Wan rolled her eyes. "HE ONLY LIKES YOU BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE HUA YI." She screamed.

"Be quiet!" Zhao Yun shouted over her head, the two girls looked at him. "She may look like Hua Yi, but I don't like her that way!"

"Zi Long." Qing Wan said, "Take this kid back. Seems like she didn't get enough sleep or something." Zi Long nodded and carried the girl back in. Qing Wan rested on the giant lion statue outside of the Li mansion, when two familiar voices came from behind.

"It's you again!" the two soldiers from weeks ago ran out of the gates, their spears in their hand. "What did I say about you coming back?"

"If I recall," Qing Wan turned around to face the two men, "You both were knocked out before I could tell you anything." The two guards slammed the bottom of the spears onto the ground, before placing it back into fighting position. "Do you want it to happen again?" Qing Wan scratched her head, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Shut up and die." The first guard growled, he leaped from his spot with his spear preparing to strike. Qing Wan lifted her foot above her head, knocking the spear out of the mans hand. The spear began to spin in the air as Qing Wan jumped up and grabbed the spear. Landing on her feet, she held the spear in a fighting stance. The guard who rose from the ground grabbed his sword from his waist sheath and began to charge at her with full speed, Qing Wan shook her head and spun the spear around. Hitting the guard on his head, and knocking him out.

"You want a go?" Qing Wan pulled her hairpin out of her hair and twirled the strands that had fallen from the original style. Pushing it back into a tight position, she blew the bangs that were in front of her face. The guard smirked and leaped up into the air like the previous guard. "Don't you have anything new." She wondered preparing to attack back, when she felt a deep slash against her ankle. She tipped over in pain as the 'fallen' guard rolled beside her, a dagger in his hand. The other guard landed in front of her, his spear forced at her neck. "Cheaters never win." She struggled to say, using her good foot to kick the 'fallen' man in the head, and bending low enough to prevent the spear hitting her. She grabbed the spear off the floor and hucked it with such might that it hit the other guards spear, allowing both to be far apart from all three.

"What's happening?" Zhao Yun appeared from the doorway, he pulled the guards back. "What is this?" he shouted, seeing Qing Wan hold onto her ankle. "I'll deal with you two later." He grunted, throwing the guards back into their house. He rushed over to the maiden and pulled her hand from her ankle, the blood slowly leaking from the deep gash. "They got your old spot didn't they." He frowned.

"Heh. I guess they did." She looked at her bloody hands, "I guess I can add a third scar." Zhao Yun shook his head and ripped a section of his shirt, tying it around her ankle. "What are you doing?" she asked him, seeing his sleeve ripped in half. Zhao Yun picked up the girl on his back, Qing Wan tumbled back afraid to hold on to him. "Zi Long!"

"Just hold on."

"I have blood on my hands!" she cried.

"My shirts already ripped, just hold on!" Qing Wan looked at her hands again, the blood was still freshly imprinted. Frustrated, Zhao Yun held onto her legs with one hand, and reached for her hands with his free hand, placing it around his neck. Lifting her up, the two began to walk back towards the Jiang mansion.

"Thanks." Qing Wan suddenly said as they were walking.

"You shouldn't get caught in fights." Zhao Yun scolded, "It's dangerous you know." Qing Wan blushed and placed her head lightly on his shoulder. The walk from where they were to the Jiang mansion would at least be another 10 minutes.

"Lord Zhao." One of the villagers called from the stands, "Would you like to buy something?" Qing Wan rose her head to look at the table.

"Wow." She said under her breath at the beauty of the accessories here. The light green hair staff especially mesmerized her, with the green and pink design across it. Zhao Yun noticed her stare but knew it was important to get her home. Clearing his throat, he began to yell at the girl in a different type of dialect. Scoffing, he began to walk away. "What'd you say to her?"

"I told her that you were um hurt there was no time for you to buy stuff."

"Why did you have to say it to her in a different dialect?"

"Well, that's how that girl and I communicate." Qing Wan nodded and placed her head on top of his strong shoulders again. While the two were going up the Jiang mansion steps, they heard footsteps running towards them from behind. "Bo Yue!" Zhao Yun said surprised, turning around.

"What happened?" he said quickly, helping Qing Wan get off his back. "Are you alright, your hand is full of blood! And your shirt!"

"See Bo Yue! This is what happens when you leave us like that!" Qing Wan pouted but inside she was happy. Because she had a special feeling in her, a feeling of comfort and reassurance. Qing Wan felt that even if her family in Wu wouldn't want her, there was always Jiang Wei Bo Yue and Zhao Yun Zi Long by her side.

xx

I'm thinking of writing a side chapter next. Cause I'm a I lufe Jiang Wei mode XD. (I heard his VA for DW5 is the guy who did chaos in Xenosaga 2. Which makes me happy cause I'm a huge fan of chaos haha XD;). To warn you, side chapters will have nothing to affect the actual story line. So like, you don't HAVE to read it! Kay.

XReika


	19. The Trip to Jing Province

Chapter 19: The Trip to Jing Province

"I still can't believe I lost." Zhao Yun whined to Jiang Wei as they headed back to the Jiang mansion. Jiang Wei gave his friend a pat on the back and laughed. "I lost to the little kid! I lost in a contest looking like me!"

"It's cause you weren't as cute as little Zhao Yun." Qing Wan appeared from behind the walls surrounding the home, "It's been over a month already, GET OVER IT." She placed both hands on her hips and frowned. Zhao Yun glared at the maiden playfully before chasing her around the garden; tackling her onto the ground Qing Wan began attacking him eventually flipping him over.

"Now now." Jiang Wei broke up the two who were struggling to jump on the other, "We're going to be late if you keep this up." Zhao Yun nodded and pushed her off his body, standing up he straightened his clothes and cleared his voice. "Ji Qing Wan, as the prefect of Cheng An, I order you to accompany us to this trip to the Jing Province." Qing Wan froze, the Jing province was a land that she tried to take with her comrades of Wu, but it was stolen from them after the battle at Chi Bi.

"Jing Provinces? Why would I go there?" Qing Wan stuttered, getting off the floor.

"Because we're going for a meeting, and we want you to be there too." Jiang Wei replied, pushing her into her room so she could pack her items. "Lord Sun Jian had sent messengers to the Jing Provinces to request our reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? Wu?" She turned around and stared at Jiang Wei in the eye, "What?" she was worried about the rumours she heard months ago about Wei or Shu wanting to attack Wu because of their lack of spirit. "Would this be because of me?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, please Bo Yue, explain."

"Well the Wei forces are rumoured to approach the Wu borders, and they need to past by some cities in Shu if it will happen. They want to station some of their men here to prepare a defense attack."

"Against Cao Cao." Zhao Yun finished off, "Since Shu and Wu share the same passion of crushing Wei, why not we work together again? It worked at Chi Bi."

"And you want me there why?"

"Because," Zhao Yun looked down at his feet, "Lord Liu Bei wants to see who uh…helped me." Qing Wan scratched her head, and raised her foot stomping on Zhao Yun's toe angrily. "OW." He shouted, grabbing onto his shoe and hopping around. "What was that for?"

"You didn't explain well enough." She argued, "Now if you do that again…"she raised her foot again. Zhao Yun stepped back and glared.

"Lord Liu Bei heard of the WONDERFUL." He emphasized, "woman who's help me through my BAD TIMES." Qing Wan began to turn red but looked around to avoid their eyes. "Now will you please pack your stuff and leave with us?"

xx

Qing Wan slept peacefully in the carriage full of their luggage and gifts that were given to them to pass onto the people in the Jing Provinces. Zhao Yun often stuck his head into the window of the carriage as he rode beside it with Jiang Wei. "Why do you keep looking at her?" Jiang Wei pushed his hair back and chuckled. Zhao Yun turned around quickly and stared at his friend.

"No I'm not, I'm just seeing if she's going to eat any of the snacks in there." He replied quickly, he tapped his horse gently hurrying to the front lines. Jiang Wei followed behind him and grinned. "Why are you grinning?"

"Have you…"

"NO."

"You didn't even listen to my question." Jiang Wei's eyes widened.

"I know what you were going to ask and no. I'm not."

"Maybe its finally time you forget about my sister." He turned and looked at him, "Reach for the stars, you never know what you may find, Zi Long." He smiled, and walked backwards with his horse to protect the rear end. Days passed as the small group finally approached the borders of Shu's capital, registering their items and people with the guards, Zhao Yun brought Jiang Wei and Qing Wan to his second home. He had a home stationed in the Jing Provinces because he often traveled back and forth, and it would be more suitable if he just bought a house instead of living in the others homes.

"This house is so different from the one in Cheng An." Qing Wan said spinning around in the living room, "Much more empty." She shouted so she could hear her echo. Zhao Yun stared at her weirdly before throwing her baggage in her face.

"Go get dressed, we have to meet the people from Wu soon." She froze. She knew if she met with anyone from Wu, they would recognize her and blow her cover. Zhao Yun stared at her again and began to pull her to her guestroom, "Come on we don't have all day."

"Zhao Yun." She dragged him back towards her, "Aren't you mad at Wu?" Zhao Yun let go of her arm and stared at the wall in front of him. "Zi Long?" she said softly afraid that she angered him. Zhao Yun spun around and smiled shaking his head lightly.

"Even though Hua Yi was important to me, Jiang Wei and everyone in the Shu kingdom. We couldn't let our personal feelings affect our chances of being allies to take Wei down." He explained, "Hua Yi would of want the best for Shu, and allying with Wu is the best thing for Shu right now." Qing Wan looked at him silently she felt angry that Wu was placed as a scape goat for this devil plan, yet she felt sad for Zhao Yun and the rest of Shu to put away this sadness. After all, they lost a great general, a sister, a friend and a fiancé. "Now, are you ready to get dressed?" Zhao Yun shoved her with his finger, Qing Wan grabbed onto his index finger and bit on it hardly.

"YES." She grumbled, pushing him aside and stomping into the room. Qing Wan stepped out minutes later in her formal clothing; her hair was put up neatly. Zhao Yun stared at her, stroking his chin. "What are you thinking?" She placed her hands on her hips; Zhao Yun quickly slashed them lightly.

"You'll wrinkle your dress if you do that." He scolded, he began to look up and down again. "Something's missing."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, "Where's Bo Yue?"

"He'll be coming later." He held out his hand and snatched on to hers quickly, "We still have time, let's go to town first." He dragged her outside of the main gates and into the streets. "Where should we go?"

"What are you doing?" Qing hissed as the people were starring at them two, "Let go of me, I know how to walk."

"If I let go, you'd run. I can't let you run." He winked dragging her into the central district, arriving at a jewelry store he pulled her in.

"What are we doing in here?" Zhao Yun released his tight grip from hers and looked at all the hair pins lined up on the red velvet. He picked up various hair pins and hair barettes and measured it as if it was on her head. Qing Wan looked at the olive green one in awe, it reminded her of Lu Xun's gift to her, cept the colour was different. Zhao Yun noticed her stare at the pin and turned around to the man, taking out money from his breast pocket he paid the man double and walked out. Once again grabbing her hand.

"Let go of me!" she screamed as he dragged her to a near by pond. Rubbing his hands together he forced her to sit down on the bench and pulled out her old hair pin, Qing Wan leaped out of her chair as she tried to grab it but was pushed back down. "Zhao Zi Long!" She growled, angry that he threw away the gift from Jiang Wei.


	20. A Step Further

Wow! Thanks for the reviews! Haha, yeah I'm trying to end it now. (It's been almost 3 years, bout time I did!) Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews!

xx

Chapter 20: One Step Further

The three pulled up towards the large gates of Jing Province, as they entered the town they could see the difference between Cheng An and Jing right away. Jing Province had a huge population even at night, Shu officers patrolled the streets, and people were either buying or selling. "Wow." Qing Wan gasped at the smell of the food stands that were lined up, sticking her head out of the window. She took a big deep breath and absorbed the aroma around her.

"Stick your fat head back in." Zhao Yun pushed her head in, "We're in the royal city now, and we need to act more like humans." Qing Wan growled, after all they had been on the road for two days with only bread and biscuits to eat.

"Where are we heading first?" she stuck her head out the opposite window where Jiang Wei was, Jiang Wei looked at her and pointed to another set of huge gates. "Where's that lead too?"

"That leads to the royal city," he explained, "Most of the generals and our Lord lives there." The three reached the giant gates, Qing Wan was questioned by the guards for a bit before Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei showed them the royal document that allowed her to past.

"Zi Long!" they heard fast galloping from behind as the group was heading towards the main castle. Qing Wan winced at the voice, it was deep and loud.

"Ma Chao!" Zhao Yun stopped his horse and waved, Qing Wan's eyes flared. She had always despised Ma Chao, because if it weren't for him she would have been married and be happy with Lu Xun.

"Good thing I caught up to you." He got off his horse and bowed, "The meeting got delayed to tomorrow morning. Lord Liu Bei wishes for you all to stay at my home in the time being."

"At the old Ma residence?" Jiang Wei laughed, "This is will be like the old times." Qing Wan kicked the back door furiously, waiting for someone to unlock her. "Oh god." Jiang Wei rushed to the front, he opened the door where Qing Wan fell out because she was waiting to kick the door harder.

"Are you alright?" Zhao Yun rushed over quickly to help her up, Qing Wan balanced on Zhao Yun's arm before pushing him away. "Stubborn." Ma Chao stared at the girl intensely.

"This is?"

"Oh, she's not Hua Yi." Zhao Yun snorted, "This is the girl that looks like her."

"You could say she looks like me." Qing Wan growled, Zhao Yun pushed her head away.

"Someone who looks just like Hua Yi, that's amazing." He bowed, "I'm Ma Chao Meng Qi."

"I'm Ji Qing Wan."

"Well, it's time to head to my home. It's getting pretty late now." Ma Chao hopped on his steed, "Please follow me." Zhao Yun shoved Qing Wan back into the carriage as they followed the man through the royal city of Jing. The Ma mansion was much bigger than Zhao Yun's mansion at Cheng An, perhaps it was because the land here was much larger than the crowded feeling in Cheng An. Jiang Wei opened the gate of the carriage allowing her to walk out, servants rushed over to help them unload the luggage and various other items they brought from the city.

"Lady Ji." Ma Chao turned around as he was leading them to the living room, "We've run out of guestrooms, but if you don't mind. Do you think you can stay in my sister's room? She's out of town for business."

"Of course not," she replied looking around. "I'll be fine wherever we go." Ma Chao nodded and looked over at Jiang Wei.

"Bo Yue, I have that Go set you ordered from Lord Mi in my room, would you like to play a game?" Qing Wan noticed Jiang Wei's eyes light up like a child getting candy.

"Of course! I haven't played Go in ages!" Jiang Wei clasped his hands together, "Do you want to come Zi Long? Qing Wan?"

"Nah, we don't want to bug you." The two replied in unison before giving a quick glare.

"Alright then, it's getting late. You two should get to rest, I'll wake you all for morning meal before we go for the meeting." Ma Chao smiled, "Zi Long, you think you can take Lady Ji to Yun's room?"

"Of course." Zhao Yun smiled shoving Qing Wan forward, "See you all tomorrow!" he waved shoving her to walk forward.

"Why are you shoving me? Ow!" she squealed while she was still getting pushed even after they left the living room.

"Why haven't you said anything till now?" Zhao Yun stopped and folded his arms, "We're here now anyways." His eyes directed to the doors to their right. Qing Wan abruptly knocked him aside with her shoulder and opened the doors halfway.

"Zi Long." She said, her tone going serious. "Why are you fighting alongside Wu, if Hua Yi was…" she knew it was wrong to stir up relationships with Hua Yi, but it was something she had been wondering about for the past two days. She could hear Zhao Yun's breath go deeper as the silence in the air put both of them in an awkward position.

"It's because it is my duty to serve our Lord. Having personal opinions or affairs tied into the game of war makes you lack a true general spirit. In the battlefield you need to know how to think, but not to think with your heart. But with your brain." It was weird for Qing Wan to hear this, after all in Wu Zhou Yu's famous quote was to_ think with your heart, not your brain_ when it comes to dealing with people. "Plus, only one of us can restore the Han…and that's Shu." He finished coldly before he continued to walk down the hallway, Qing Wan spun around to see the view of his back growing smaller and smaller.

"Zi Long." She whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

xx

The next morning Qing Wan woke up earlier as usual, getting dressed in one of her best outfits, she began to set her hair. "Maybe if I covered my eyes with my bangs," she started to comb her hair in various ways, hoping to avoid any resemblance to her usual face. "This is hopeless." She slammed her comb on her table, "They'll know it's me anyways, I guess it's time to stop playing." She mumbled before setting her hair back in her usual form. Zhao Yun knocked on her door rapidly soon after, calling her to go eat morning meal with the rest of them. Qing Wan opened the wooden doors to stare at him, ever since yesterdays incident she had been feeling guilty for the rest of the night.

"Ready yet?" Zhao Yun rested his head on the beam that supported the building, Qing Wan look up and down at the general. "Is there something on my face?" he laughed seeing her gaze at him.

"What? No!" she stuttered, "Zi Long I'm sorry about yesterday…"

"Nah, forget about it." Zhao Yun smiled, "I shouldn't of over reacted." He grabbed onto Qing Wan's arm, "Let's go, the food smells REALLY good."

"Are we all ready to go?" Ma Chao got up from the dining table after a pleasant meal. The three generals looked at him and nodded. "Well, let's get going to the meeting!"

"Wait!" Qing Wan suddenly cried, causing the whole house to freeze up. Blushing red, she walked up to Ma Chao, "Do you know, who's the Wu general in charge of the meeting today?" she whispered. Ma Chao scratched his head and laughed.

"I'm not quite sure. Sorry."

"Afraid the people from Wu are going to remember you?" Zhao Yun teased, Qing Wan shook her head furiously.

"Of course not! Even so, I was just a bodyguard!" she fumbled with the cup of tea.

"Alright, let's move out." Ma Chao instructed, outside of the house were Ma Chao, Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei's usual steed but this time instead of a carriage there was a reddish brown horse at the end. "Hope you know how to ride a horse."

"She'll stumble or something." Zhao Yun chuckled, hopping onto his horse. Qing Wan stuck her tongue out and hopped on the horse successfully, pulling the reins she started to follow Ma Chao and Jiang Wei. The distance from the Ma mansion and the castle wasn't very far, Qing Wan enjoyed the scenery that they had past by during this small trip. Unlike the dirt paths she had seen earlier, the grass was still tended to very well even though it was autumn.

"Lord Ma Chao, Lord Jiang Wei, Lord Zhao Yun." The guards bowed as the four approached the back gates, "Everyone is already settled in the conference room, please hurry."

"Understood." Ma Chao nodded, he quickly led the four in to the back gates. "Short cut." He winked, opening the doors of the kitchen that leaded to inside the main hall. All the art and flowers that hung around the Shu castle amazed Qing Wan, to her it was more of a welcoming home more than an army base.

"Remember, don't make any noises. Only talk when you're asked to talk." Zhao Yun said under his breath as they were approaching the boardroom. Qing Wan growled and stepped on his toe. "Ow. I'm just helping you!" he argued, covering his mouth with his hands quickly.

"Meng Qi, Bo Yue, Zi Long, we are expecting you all." A man standing in front of the entrance smiled.

"Prime Minister Zhuge Liang." The three bowed, Qing Wan looked around before Zhao Yun pushed her head down to look like she was bowing.

"This is Lady Ji?"

"That's right." Jiang Wei replied, taking Qing Wan by the hand. Qing Wan looked at the famous Shu tactician, he was dressed nicely in his white robes and was fanning himself lightly.

"It's truly an honour to meet you, Prime Minister." Qing Wan choked out, nervous of the people inside the room.

"You seem nervous." He chuckled, "Don't be. You have Zi Long and Bo Yue with you."

"I'm not nervous." Qing Wan retorted quickly, trying not to be embarrassed. Zhao Yun patted her on and shoulder as the group walked into the conference room. Inside Qing Wan couldn't recognize half the Shu generals that were sitting around the table, but she did notice a special someone at the edge of the other side. "Gan Ning…" she whispered, hiding behind Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun.

"Lord Liu Bei." The five of them said, bowing their heads slightly. Qing Wan made sure that during the whole process so that her face was not exposed to Gan Ning.

"Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun! You two have arrived just in time." Liu Bei got up to greet one of his best generals; he peered to the side of Zhao Yun to see Qing Wan trying to leave the room. "You must be Lady Ji?" Qing Wan's eyes darted to the friendly looking man who returned a smile.

"Come out." Zhao Yun scolded softly, pulling her hand so she'd face everyone. All the generals gasped in awe at the female in front of them, her beauty mesmerized some while others saw the similarity towards Hua Yi. Qing Wan quickly looked over to the Wu pirate who stared at her with shock, Qing Wan bowed towards the generals. "Shut up Xing Ba." She mouthed to Gan Ning before following Zhao Yun to their seats.

xx

Weooooow. I think it'll get exciting now? (. Hopefully!  
Thanks for reading. X3. See you again soon!

xReika


	21. Born a Wu, always a Wu

Ahh, the reason why the rest of them aren't at the meeting well is like, you'll see. XD;

xx

Disclaimer stuff: Yeah yeah Dynasty Warriors Koei

Chapter 21: Born a Wu, always a Wu.

Qing Wan felt uneasy during the whole meeting, even if the rest of the generals accepted the fact that she wasn't Hua Yi. Gan Ning would never accept the fact that she wasn't Cheng Qing Wan. In a way she was grateful that Gan Ning did not reveal her true identity…yet anyways. "As you see, Lord Lu Xun and I have prepared various traps around the borders of Shu and the city Wei is approaching in." Zhuge Liang was in the middle of explaining the plan, yet Qing Wan couldn't find the patience to listen. "Tomorrow, Lord Jiang Wei, Lord Zhao Yun, Lord Gan Ning and Lady Ji will be accompanying Lord Lu Xun in the front lines." Qing Wan could tell that Gan Ning must have been laughing inside him now, even if she denied the truth from Gan Ning, she could never hide it from Lu Xun. "If the frontlines do fail, which I have high hopes that it will not. Lord Liu Bei, Lord Sun Jian and I will be positioned near the capital of Wu. After all this was Cao Cao's purpose. If the plan succeeds, Cao Cao will withdraw his army from Shu and Wei borders."

"When do we head to the borders Prime Minister?" Jiang Wei asked after he was done explaining what each trap did and where it was placed.

"You three will accompany Lord Gan Ning tomorrow morning. Scouts have reported in that the Wei army will approach in approximately 4 days. It will take a day and a half to get there, and you all will need to rest up. We're counting on you Bo Yue."

"With you and Lord Lu Xun's brilliant plan, we are sure not to fail." Gan Ning stood up from his seat and slammed his hand on the table, the bells on his waist ringing uncontrollably.

"Let's get this over with already." He scratched his back; a few of the generals look at him astonished. "I'm sorry for being rude or anything, but my Lord Lu Xun," he glared at Qing Wan, "Is all alone right now, if Cao Cao does attack early."

"You're right," a general nodded, "We must be hasty. Bo Yue, Zi Long, Lady Ji, Lord Gan Ning. You should leave soon."

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." Zi Long placed the cup he was drinking out of down on the table, "Leaving in the middle of the night is too dangerous." He was referring to the ambushes that were laid out.

"Zi Long has his point." Zhuge Liang backed him up, "We must be hasty, but we must also think. You all will leave tomorrow morning."

"Bah." Gan Ning growled, "Is that all Prime Minister? If not I would like to get rest."

"That is all for the front lines to know about, you all can return if you wish." Was the reply from the tactician.

"Hmpf." Gan Ning grunted, he began to walk towards the door. Just as he passed by Qing Wan, he pretended to trip and pushed her forward. Qing Wan fell frontward from the impact of the man, spilling her tea along with Zhao Yun's.

"What was that for?" Zhao Yun got up from his seat angrily, Qing Wan pulled on his arm to make him sit down.

"I just bumped into her by accident." Gan Ning rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry." He said sarcastically.

"You get back here!" Zhao Yun threatened, but was pulled to sit down by both Jiang Wei and Qing Wan.

"It's okay, I don't mind." She whispered, stroking his back to calm him down. For the rest of the meeting Zhao Yun couldn't help but be furious at the previous act made by the Wu general.

"I wish you all good luck." Liu Bei stood up from his chair and walked over to the three. He held onto Qing Wan's hand and looked at her, "Lady Ji, thank you." He whispered before walking out with Zhuge Liang and others.

"Thank You?" Qing Wan said puzzled, Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun shrugged their shoulders.

"Bo Yue, Prime Minister would like to see you." Ma Chao stuck his head back into the room.

"Alright, I'm going to see what Prime Minister Zhuge needs, you two return to the Ma mansion first. I'll meet up with you soon." Saying their farewells, Zhao Yun led Qing Wan back to the stable where they got their horses and began their trip back to the home.

"Are you angry Zi Long?" Qing Wan suddenly asked, Zhao Yun ignored her question and continued to walk ahead of her. "Are you okay?" she yelled, catching up to him.

"I'm just angry that people from Wu could be like this." He replied coldly.

"You mean Lord Gan Ning?"

"He's so rude! I bet you all of Wu is like that."

"No, its just Lord Gan Ning is a pirate, it's just the way he is. He's a nice person."

"How would you know? You were just a bodyguard." He snapped.

"Zi Long…you're taking your personal affair into this…" she tried to remind him of the things he said earlier. Zhao Yun stopped his horse at the nearby temple that was located in between the royal castle and the other homes. Tying his horse onto the bridge he gently plopped onto the grass. Qing Wan also tied up her horse and stood beside him. "Zi Long…" she whispered crouching down.

"I know what I said, but I have my limits too. To just see a Wu soldier in Shu territory…"

"I know," Qing Wan folded her dress neatly so she could sit on the grass, "But it's been four years, don't you think you should let this go?"

"I try Qing Wan." He got up from the ground and walked forward, "You just don't understand how it feels…"

"How would you know?" she said quietly, "You always say Wu ruined your life but none of you ever had the proof. I mean, you guys were always guessing…"

"I was THERE FOR HER DEATH." He spun around, the once friendly Zhao Yun's eyes flared at the maiden. "You're just sticking for them because you were a Wu…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Qing Wan asked, jumping up from the ground.

"You'd never talk bad about a country you served, admit it."

"So? What if Wu did kill Hua Yi? Don't you think Shu already did enough harm 10 months ago?" she blurted out, "Never mind…I'm going back to Lord Ma's house. Do whatever you want here." Qing Wan shook her head in disappointment before walking back to her horse and riding away. Zhao Yun watched her horse gallop away until the guilt hit him, he nor Jiang Wei never knew too much about Qing Wan's past, and he's never seen her act so seriously.

"What happened 10 months ago?" he wondered, climbing onto his own horse to see if he could catch up to her.

xx

Qing Wan threw the reins at the Shu guard as she stomped her way into the backdoor of the Ma residence. "He doesn't know anything." She screamed, birds that were nesting quietly in the tree flew away from the sudden noise. She grabbed one of her daggers from her waist and slashed at the tree angrily, she had tried so hard these past months to forget about Lu Xun, about her past in Wu. Yet no matter how close she was, there was always something to remind her about home. "Maybe I was just born to be stuck as a Wu general." She gritted, using all her power she stabbed the dagger into the tree stump.

"Don't get so angry." She heard a familiar voice from the roof speak, Qing Wan darted up to see Gan Ning sitting on the roof, cleaning his sword.

"Xing Ba?" she said surprised, looking around her Qing Wan climbed up the tree and jumped onto the roof. Using her arms to balance, she found a safe spot and sat down beside Gan Ning. "What are you doing here?" she looked over at him.

"What am I doing here?" the Wu pirate raised his eyebrow at her. "What are YOU doing here?"

"That's not important." She replied, the two sat in silence for a bit. "So, how's everyone?"

"Everyone's doing fine now," he replied humming a tune after. "Oh, Xiao Qiao's pregnant now."

"She is?" Qing Wan turned to look at him nod softly, "Zhou Yu must be so happy…"

"You should have seen his face when he heard." Gan Ning raised his hands in the air and rested on his back, "It's brought less stress on him for sure now."

"That's good."

"But you know Xiao Qiao," he added, "She's so fussy all the time. Even Da Qiao gave up on her." Gan Ning tilted his head up and looked at her, "Maybe you should go home and fix her up?"

"I can't…"

"Why can't you?"

"I don't belong there anymore." She replied sadly.

"You don't belong? You always belong in Wu Qing Wan."

"Even if I do belong there, I don't think I can…"

"You know Lu Xun misses you a lot too."

"He has Er Ling…"

"He and Er Ling? They're nothing. Lu Xun doesn't even sleep in the same room as her! Qing Wan," Gan Ning sat back up, "He loves you."

"But I can't say I love him anymore."

"Qing Wan, when you rejected me the first time. You told me it was because Lu Xun was the only man you would love. Are you going back on that now?"

"Xing Ba, that was so long ago…"

"Yet not long enough for you to break your promise."

"You don't understand…"

"I don't understand? Qing Wan, I watched you and Lu Xun make kissy faces for the past who knows how long. I know how you feel, you feel isolated."

"Xing Ba…I'm sorry for hurting you…"

"Yes, it did hurt a lot I admit." He scratched his head, "But I didn't run away from the truth. I stayed there to protect you as a friend." He paused, "Qing Wan, don't hurt yourself or your family anymore. If no one else needs you remember Xiang Wan needs you." Qing Wan looked into his eyes, she could tell that both her and his eyes were beginning to tear up. "If you can't take the truth, I'll be there to support you." He added, "Even if I can't love you, I can still protect you."

"Xing Ba, I…can't go back. I can't face the truth, I don't want the old life anymore. I don't want to be Sun Jian's adopted daughter, I don't want to be Lu Xun's fiancé. I don't…" she stuttered, her breath getting heavy. "I don't want to be a Wu general anymore!" she screamed, burying her head into Gan Ning's shoulder. The pirate watched sadly as someone he cherished so dearly was in this state. He held her close to him lightly before he heard the grass rustling from under them.

"Qing Wan." He held her by the shoulders, "Someone's here, I can't stay any longer, but remember. Wu is your home at the end, you can't abandon them any longer. Face your fears, that's the only way you can get to the future." He smiled, Qing Wan stared at him with watery eyes as she watched him jump off the roof and run off with the horse that was tied to the tree under it. Qing Wan wiped the tears with her palm and prepared to walk back to the tree she climbed up on. Lifelessly she walked across the dark blue roof, and climbed down the scarred tree. Looking at the ground, she began to walk forward until she bumped into someone.

"Zi Long…" she gasped looking up to see an angered general.

"Qing Wan…or should I say Sun Jian's adopted daughter Sun Cheng Qing Wan?" he angrily retorted, throwing a piece of paper onto the ground.

xx

Weoooow. Eck, does this chapter seem weirdly written? For some reason I think it's odd.  
Anyways, until next chapter! (Which might be uploaded by tonight if I'm not lazy). Thanks for the reviews! I wub you all X3.

XReika.


	22. Good Bye

I'm updating too much aren't I. I'm trying to pass time before I get to play Dynasty Warriors 5 (those who you have it, are really lucky! XD!). Have to wait at least another week and a half before my brother is done with Uni and comes back with the PS2. Oy :O. But sadly, I don't think the story can last that long o. Unless I think of something else, which I doubt.

(Lu Xun: Shut up and start writing)  
Ah…he only comes when I ramble D:  
(Lu Xun: NOW!)

And yeah, Gan Ning and his soft side spooks me in a way too. But out of all the Wu guys, only he fit the position of being a clown and a best friend ;D (and to be able to 'love' her).

(Lu Xun: WHAT'D I SAY EARLIER? WRITE ALREADY)  
Eep.  
xx

Chapter 22: Good Bye

"What?" Qing Wan stared at the piece of paper that was on the ground, "This." She picked it up, it was the letter she had wanted to send to Sun Jian a long time ago. "You went through my stuff?" she looked at him, astonished that he would so such a thing. It then dawned on her that the rustling sound Gan Ning heard was Zhao Yun. "You were also eavesdropping?"

"I knew it was wrong, but if I didn't. I wouldn't of known you'd been lying to me all this time." Zhao Yun shouted, "How long were you going to hide this from us?"

"I wasn't hiding anything, and even if I did told you. Would it have made a difference? Or are you saying you wouldn't even want to know me because I was affiliated with Wu?" she glared.

"I never said that."

"Or, or would you think that it's too good to be true that I would look like Hua Yi. And that I was here to kill you and Jiang Wei too?" she screamed, Zhao Yun stood there silently avoiding her eyes. "No response? So you do think that?"

"You are the one who said it, not me."

"So you admit it, you think that?" she began to laugh quietly after, "I knew it was too good to be true to live a new life." She shook her head, "I can't believe you." She headed back towards the tree and pulled out the dagger that was stuck in it, the tree shook lightly as she placed the dagger back in the sheath. Taking the sheaths off her waist belt she shoved the daggers into Zhao Yun's hand, "Good bye, Lord Zhao Yun." She said under her breath, before leaving from the back door. Zhao Yun held the two weapons in his hand; slowly he walked towards the tree and placed his fingers over the deep gash. Zhao Yun suddenly felt a gush of anger rush through his body.

"Arrrrrgh." He shouted, punching the tree with his bare fists. He stepped back and held onto his hand, dropping the two daggers onto the ground.

"Zi Long, what happened?" Jiang Wei and Ma Chao rushed towards the garden to see him silent. "Zi Long?"

xx

Qing Wan ran as far as she could from the Ma mansion the more she ran, the more she felt the tears run down her face. Jolting to a stop she crouched down and covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from weeping. She couldn't explain why she was crying because she had too many emotions tied into her. She knew she was angry but sad, and once again she had the feeling of loneliness. The feeling of protection she received from Zhao Yun was no longer there. Qing Wan pulled the golden hair staff out of her hair to let it flow down gently; combing it back with her fingers she looked up at the sun. The suns rays shone on her face, the warm feeling she received cheered her up a little. She got up off the ground and looked around. "The Wu encampment has to be here somewhere." She whispered looking around; using her fingers to smudge the tearstains she walked around the empty city until she found two Shu soldiers walking on their normal route. "Excuse me," she walked up to the two, "Do you know where the Wu encampment is? Or perhaps where Lord Gan Ning is?"

"It's just beyond that bridge, near the river." They told her, brushing past her quickly. Qing Wan looked over to the bridge where she was earlier with Zhao Yun. Sighing, she cleared her mind of those thoughts and started to walk across the bridge. Nearly half a mile away from the bridge, she could see Wu's giant fleets all line up across the riverbanks. Smiling, Qing Wan began to run towards the huge camp set up until two guards stopped her.

"How can we help you?" the two guards stared at her, Qing Wan rolled her eyes. Obviously they didn't know who she was.

"I need to see Lord Gan." She replied nicely, the two guards looked at her funny.

"Not anyone can just go see Lord Gan."

"XING BAA. XING BAA COME OUT." She started to cry out, the two guards yelled at her to be quiet "XING BA IT'S ME, COME OUT XING BA." Seconds later, the camp watched as their brave pirate leader ran out of his tent, putting on his shoe and biting on a mantou.

"Roove rover." Gan Ning shouted at his men, Qing Wan chuckled.

"You're the only one who can make me smile." She shoved the bun down his throat, grabbing onto his hand she pulled him towards the river where all the boats were. Once she noticed the empty surroundings, she began to scream at the ocean. Gan Ning swallowed his bun happily; he knew that whenever she was unhappy she would scream into a river or ocean. It was a way to clear her thoughts, and it cleared her tears.

"Come on." Gan Ning stepped up beside her, "You can do better than that." He roared, shouting into the ocean as well. Qing Wan looked over at the pirate, tears flowing down from her eyes again. "Why are you crying?" He pouted.

"Because," she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "even if I have no one else, I still have you to watch over me."

"That's what I'm for." Gan Ning placed his hands on his hips and posed, "I'm always a brother to you, remember." He smiled, "So, what brings you here?" Qing Wan spun in a circle before falling onto the soft ground, "Cheng Qing Wan…"

"I'm listening to you Xing Ba, I'm joining Wu again." She replied, closing her eyes. Gan Ning scratched his head and sat down beside her in the sand.

"You know going back you're going to see Bo Yan again."

"I know." She replied softly.

"You think you're ready?"

"I have no choice do I?" she opened one eye and winked, "I'm not welcomed anywhere else you know." Gan Ning arched his eyebrow and poked her arm slightly.

"Now do you want to tell me why you left the Ma mansion? You seem very close to Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei after all." Qing Wan kept silent at the statement, she didn't know what to tell him. She knew that she was wrong for not telling the truth in the first place, so she had no right to talk badly of the Shu generals.

"They treated me really nicely." She told him, "It's just I don't want to bother them anymore."

"Or you mean until they found out your true identity." Qing Wan shot up and stared, "What?"

"You were spying?" she began to raise her voice, "GAN NING."

"HEY! You saw me leave, how can I spy." Qing Wan inched towards Gan Ning slowly, "Okay, I had someone spy for me, but it wasn't my fault! I was worried."

"How'd you get someone to spy?"

"I didn't come alone to see you." Gan Ning scratched his head, "Of course I brought a guard or two, I mean. I'm not THAT stupid." He backed up to see Qing Wan's face boiling with anger and embarrassment. "Plus that Zhao Yun doesn't know anything." He laughed nervously, poking Qing Wan's shoulder forward so she'd sit back down.

"No." she replied calming down, Gan Ning sighed in relief. "I don't know anything. I knew it was going to affect him sooner or later. Maybe if I told him instead of lying."

"It's all over anyways, tomorrow I'll get an escort to get you back to your sister."

"What? I'm not going home that fast."

"But you just said!"

"I'm going to the borders with you tomorrow." She stood up and kicked a pebble around, "I'm a guest general for Shu after all." She paused and looked at Gan Ning pouting, "So Xing Ba…"

"You want me to explain to Lord Liu Bei this situation and let you fight on my side right?" she nodded, "Sure, and I'm sure Bo Yan would be happy to see you too."

"Bo Yan…" she whispered.

"You said you were ready," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't forget, I'll be there." Qing Wan nodded slightly and placed her hand on his hand.

"Thank you Xing Ba."

"Come on, we better get back to camp. We have to get moving by sunrise tomorrow."

xx

Mmm. Let's see if I can upload two chapters tonight. :D.

xReika


	23. Before the Battle

wrinkles nose- So, two chapters. Wee! I guess I'll update like, two chapters every other day. Or try to anyways. Weekdays are busy usually. I had another idea for a fanfic actually, I wrote the 'prologue' but some of my friends were booing it ;P. So I don't think I'll be posting that up. I guess it's too serious? But if anyone wants to read it, I'll post it up at the end of this story or something. Gaha…thanks for reviewing and reading!

Chapter 23: Before the Battle

Qing Wan rolled around in the tent that night, because there were no extra tents around. Gan Ning had offered her his general tent and slept outside to 'guard' her. She stared out at the tent window that was flapping freely from the gentle breeze outside. She could hear the soldiers start to wake up and prepare for the big battle ahead of them. Slowly she pushed her blankets aside and walked over to the set of armor that was set up for her. She had an argument with Gan Ning earlier about wearing armor or not, and at the end he had convinced her to wear a bit. "Not everyone's like me you know." She could remember Gan Ning flexing while saying it, "You haven't had training in months, and you're slow."

"Hey, Qing Wan." She could see his shadow outside the tent, "Hurry up, after breakfast we got to meet up with the Shu guys."

"Alright." She told him, she turned to look at the red set of armor again. Every piece she put on, she could remember the time she had helped Lu Xun with his. Grabbing onto her helmet, she placed it beside her waist and walked out.

"Morning General Cheng." The soldiers greeted her; she nodded in reply and walked over to where Gan Ning was chatting with his men. "Morning General Cheng." The men bowed, "We'll be getting ready Lord Gan Ning."

"Alright." Gan Ning grabbed a bun off the table and threw it over to her; she caught it successfully with two hands. "Come on, stuff it down and we'll be on the horses." Qing Wan held the steamed bun in her hands and looked at it. "What's wrong?"

"I can't eat it, the armors too stiff." She sighed.

xx

The Wu army marched from the riverbanks down the dirt path of the Jing province, they were scheduled to meet up with the Shu army to join up with Lu Xun at the borders. Qing Wan's struggled with the heavy helmet that kept slipping off her head while they were heading across the bumpy roads. Gan Ning held on to her horses rein beside her and led her to the correct path as she held the helmet up high.

"Can I just not wear this?" she questioned the Wu general.

"Why not?" Gan Ning chucked the reins back at her, "I never told you to wear the helmet anyways." He laughed galloping forward. Soon they could see a flood of green as Shu soldiers were lined up neatly on the right side of the field. Gan Ning raised his hand in the air and positioned his men to the left, then he and Qing Wan walked up to the middle.

"Lord Gan Ning, Lady Cheng." Liu Bei greeted, Gan Ning had sent a letter to explain all about Qing Wan's situation. "I wish you both good luck." He smiled warmly. "Bo Yue, Zi Long." He called out to the two Shu generals, dressed in their war attire they walked over. Jiang Wei smiled at Qing Wan.

"Lady Cheng, surprised that was you." He laughed, Qing Wan scratched her head and blushed. She looked over to Zhao Yun but turned away to see his glare.

"I'm going to get the troops." Zhao Yun snorted, walking to the back.

"Don't mind him." Jiang Wei explained, "He's just…"

"It's my fault anyways," she looked down on the ground, "I'm sorry that I lied."

"You had your reasons, but it's not your fault. Qing Wan, I need to tell you something."

"Bo Yue." They turned around to see Zhuge Liang walk over, "Don't tell anyone now. Wait until at least it's over, you know this is going to harm Zi Long." Jiang Wei stood silently as his teacher lectured.

"Let us get moving, we need to be there as soon as possible." Gan Ning shouted to his men. Both the armies let out a huge war cry as they began to travel north, to begin the battle with Cao Cao.

xx

The day and a half trip to the north was quiet, the soldiers barley got time to rest, as they didn't set up camps for the night. It was about nighttime when they could see the Wu and Lu flag flap freely across the look out tower. "They're here Lord Lu Xun!" the archers cried out to the Wu tactician below them.

"Open the gates." He instructed the two guards who began to pull the giant gates inwards. He smiled to see the massive force of Wu and Shu heading towards them. Getting on his horse, Lu Xun rode out to greet them. "Xing Ba! Lord Jiang Wei! Lord Zhao Yun!" he called out, not noticing the female general who rode behind Gan Ning.

"Lord Lu Xun." The three replied, they turned back to their men. "Set up camp here! We have a big day tomorrow!" they ordered. The men cried with pride and scattered across the large lands of Shu. Lu Xun nodded in approval to the three generals until he noticed the female in the back, dressed in armor and wearing a helmet that covered her eyes.

"Who's this?" he questioned Gan Ning, who let out a sly smirk.

"Bo Yue, Zi Long, let us head in first." Gan Ning slapped the two men's back playfully, "We shall celebrate with a bit of wine and food prepared for us." He cackled, slapping the general's horses' butts forcing them to run inside the gates.

"Xing Ba!" Lu Xun was shocked to hear that familiar voice, "Oh crap." He saw her cover her face longer with her helmet.

"Qing Wan?" Lu Xun moved his horse slightly to be beside her, he placed his two hands on her helmet. Quickly he could see her scrawny hands try to press it down. "Qing Wan, it's you."

"No, no it's not." She replied, making a deeper voice. "I'm a man!"

"Then why won't you let me see you?"

"Because…I'm an ugly man!" she sighed at her come back, she slowly released her hands from the helmet and allowed him to slip it off. After all she was having trouble breathing anyways. "Uh, hi Bo Yan." She greeted him. Tears formed under Lu Xun's eyes.

"You're alive!" he shouted, pouncing on her. The two fell off their horse and landed in the grass.

"OW." Qing Wan screeched, Lu Xun jumped off.

"I'm sorry." He tried to help her up, "I just…"

"Yeah, yeah." She pushed him away, using the ground for support she pushed herself up from the ground. "Bo Yan, you shouldn't act like that." She patted the dirt from her clothes, "You're married."

"Qing Wan…"

"I'm going to go find Xing Ba, we have a big day tomorrow." She walked over to her horse and got on slowly. She winced from the pain of the fall, "and I need some ointment or something." She mumbled riding into the giant gates. Lu Xun stood there without a word, he was happy that he got to see her again. Yet he was sad that after so long, she still hasn't learned to forgive him. Getting on his own horse, he returned to the main camp sadly and entered one of the tents where Gan Ning and Jiang Wei were talking.

"Am I disturbing you?" Lu Xun asked seeing the two stop talking right away.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about some stuff that happened." Gan Ning told him, "How was Qing Wan?"

"It was okay, I'm going to go get rest now. See you all tomorrow." He muttered quickly and walked out.

"It was okay?" Jiang Wei asked Gan Ning with a confused look.

"Who knows."

xx

Qing Wan walked out of her guest tent that was provided for her with a bucket in her arm. It was a ritual for her to always find a stream to take a bath in before the battle, to wash off all the 'bad' things that would keep her from victory. She stepped out into the forest west of the main camp, following the stream that led across the area she found herself in an isolated spring. "Just perfect." She thought, placing her feet in the water to test the temperature. She prepared to untie the ribbons to her robe until she heard rustles in the trees. "Who goes there?" she cried covering herself and stepping back. She saw the shadow emerge from the trees. "Zi Long…" she whispered to see the Shu general.

"I'm sorry, I'll be leaving." He said turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Qing Wan cried out, trying to climb the small hill where he was on. Since she lacked shoes, she slipped on one of the rocks and fell down on her bottom. "Ow." She held onto her back where she was injured earlier. Zhao Yun hopped down the hill.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his arm holding on to hers. Their eyes met one another as the full moon's glare surrounded them. Their faces inched towards one another until the sound of the crows gawked in the air. Zhao Yun pulled his face back and stood up sturdily. "If you're alright, I should be going now." He looked at her coldly and continued to walk down the path that lead back to the camp. Qing Wan watched slowly as he gradually slipped away from her, she couldn't explain why her eyes formed tears that dripped into the water.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out, hoping he would hear her.

xx

Wooosh. The war scene is next…I don't know how to describe a good war scene. X.x. But yeah…next chapter will surely be fun to write. Until then!

xReika


	24. Turtles

Ahh yes, I thought the 'ugly man' part was cute. That's why I kept it haha. Thanks for reviewing and reading as usual. Hope you like this short chapter!

xx

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and all other mumbo jumbo things belongs to KOEI.

Chapter 24: Turtles

The Allied forces were busy the next morning; soldiers were marching around carrying weapons and supplies. Archers were busy stacking arrows on the roof, horses were being fed, and so were the generals. Gan Ning stepped out of the tent with Lu Xun, Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei. The four of them looked impressed on how well the two forces were working with one another. "I have a feeling this will be a very successful campaign." Lu Xun stated, the rest of the generals nodded in approval.

"Lord Lu Xun, the Wei army is to be sighted, they are heading this way."

"Look's like they're ready for us Lord Lu Xun." Jiang Wei grinned, tightening his ponytail. "Perhaps we should get ready too Zi Long." Lu Xun turned around to all the men who were training before the battle.

"Men! Cao Cao's army is approaching us soon! But we'll show them who are the real boss of these lands! Let's make sure they don't return and remember that Wu and Shu will always prevail!" he shouted, throwing his fist in the air. The men in the red and green armor all raised their weapons and fists high in the air and screamed, the gates of the main camp opened as the men started to file out. Preparing for the journey ahead of them.

"Alright!" Gan Ning swung his sword over his head, his bells jingling on his waist. Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun both grabbed their spears that were resting on the tent and ordered their men for their horses.

"Where's Lady Cheng?" Jiang Wei asked, climbing on to his steed. Zhao Yun scoffed at hearing the name and headed out of the gates, "Zi Long!" Jiang Wei called, shaking his head he nodded to the two Wu generals and rode off after him. Just as the two Shu generals exited the front gates, Qing Wan stuck her head out from behind a tent and walked up to them.

"Qing Wan!" Lu Xun and Gan Ning shouted surprised seeing her beside them suddenly. Qing Wan stared at the two men; she was dressed fully in armor and held a spear in her right hand.

"You're fighting?" Lu Xun asked, Qing Wan replied him with a slight nod. "You don't know how to use a spear though."

"I can always learn." She whispered.

"You know you're horrible with the spear." Gan Ning patted her head lightly, "Why don't you just sit back until we can find you a proper weapon? Look at that spear, it's taller than you!"

"I'm going to fight."

"Wait," Gan Ning hesitated and headed to his room, coming back out with a familiar pair of weapons. "Jiang Wei asked me to give this to you." He explained, handing her the twin daggers that she returned to Zi Long not long ago.

"This…"

"It's something you know how to use at least." Gan Ning pointed out, "Plus you're only guarding Bo Yan today."

"What?" she looked up, she wasn't use to being a rear guard. Most of her battles involved her being in the front lines.

"I think it would be best." Lu Xun covered up, "You haven't had training in the past two months, it's much too dangerous to let you out."

"It's two months, not two years." She argued, angry that she was being kept in the back. Qing Wan was always a person who liked action, even if it was dangerous and peoples' lives were at stake. Nothing cheered her up more than fighting for her people.

"Just listen," Gan Ning patted her back, "War's don't last a day you know! If all goes right today, we'll let you out tomorrow." Without hearing her complain, Gan Ning hopped onto his horse and charged out of the gates. His horse galloped fast, rushing to the front lines where the battle had started. He stopped where Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun were, both men holding off a group of soldiers. He watched amazed as the two spear-wielding generals successfully dispatched the group slowly. "I know this is going to be a fun war." Gan Ning thought to himself, jumping off his horse. The Wei generals looked over at the sounds of the bells. "It's time to play," he taunted the soldiers.

At Camp-

"Lord Lu Xun," a messenger ran into the camp hours after the war started. "Lord Gan Ning, Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun have forced the Wei army to retreat 30 miles away from our main camp."

"That's good." Lu Xun nodded, folding his scroll. Qing Wan yawned beside him, drawing little turtles with the paper and brush she had asked for. "Tell them to return to camp, the Wei army is approaching our trap soon."

"Yes my Lord." The messenger bowed, running out of the tent. Lu Xun sat down on his stool and stared at Qing Wan who had continued to draw turtles all over the place.

"Are you bored Qing Wan?" he asked, opening up the previous scroll he was reading. He had hoped he could of gotten this time to rebuild their relationship, even if it wasn't for love. At least he would try to befriend her again. He watched Qing Wan's brush tip bend harshly while she drew a large circle. "Stop drawing turtles." He instructed, raising his voice. Qing Wan raised her eye and slammed the brush on the table, the ink hitting the tent.

"Woops." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you not happy here with me?"

"How can I not be happy?" Qing Wan said sarcastically, "I'm just with someone who I built my life and dreams with, to only find out it was my worst nightmare."

"Look, I don't know what I have to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, I don't want to talk to you." She stood up from her chair, "Tell me when there's a meeting, for now I'm returning to my tent." She walked towards the exit, "Oh and you can keep my turtles." She snapped, walking out. Lu Xun looked over to the pieces of paper to see a bunch of little turtles drawn across the side. Each turtle had names of different people scribbled on it.

"Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Lu Meng, Cheng Pu, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Zhao Yun?" he repeated quietly to himself, reading the names that corresponded with the turtle. Flipping to the second page, he saw the gigantic turtle that she was drawing earlier, and on it's shell was the words 'Lu Xun' written over it.

xx

Authors Note: Drawing a turtle and sticking it on someone's back is an insult. It meant that the person is useless, and hides from their problems (when a turtle hides/protects itself it sticks all his legs/arms/tail/ head in). So Qing Wan drew the biggest turtle as Lu Xun as in, he's a coward. :D And she drew the other guys for fun I'm guessing, I don't know. whistle  
Lu Xun: How can you not know? You wrote it? Stupid.  
Ahh shut up.

Short. I was feeling lazy today and I didn't get any ideas till just now. (Ahh my brain is melting!) But thanks for the comments and your time for reading as usual! Until next time! Flies off and falls onto the ground

Lu Xun: Stupid.

xReika


	25. Mist Forest

Mm, I always heard Ling Tong was very speedy and powerful, Zhou Yu's Girl. Guess I'll have to wait till the end of this week to find out! Ooh I'm so excited! Thanks for reading and supporting me as usual! Now let's go on with the story!

Disclaimer: Koei, Dynasty Warriors blablabla.

Chapter 25: Mist Forest

Important generals along with the commanders of Wu and Shu sat around the round meeting table. Tea and dim sum was pass around as everyone chatted on how well the allied forces were doing against Wei. Lu Xun stood up from his chair, using the end of his chopstick to hit the rim of the cup to gather every one's attention. "Men and woman." Lu Xun declared, "These past two weeks, we have slowly crippled down Cao Cao's army. With our men fighting hard, and our generals," he looked over to Zhao Yun who nodded his head in respect. "We have shown the Wei army that we are two kingdoms that can prevail over them. I would like to present you all this toast, as a token of my appreciation." He raised the tea in the air, "Let tea pretend to be wine, let us drink for more victory in the days to come!" Everyone in the tent let out a joyous shout, engaging themselves in the precious tea served to them.

"It's been two weeks, perhaps it's time we start leading them into our traps?" Jiang Wei suggested after everyone had clamed down.

"What do you think about that Lord Jiang Wei?" Lu Xun replied, wanting to hear the Shu tactician's ideas.

"I think that we should take Cao Cao's head base before he can get enough reinforcements. We've been pulling this for two weeks now."

"I think after Lord Cao Ren retreated from the duel I had with him," Zhao Yun stroked his chin, "They went back to grab reinforcements for sure."

"Hm, you both have your points." Lu Xun nodded, looking over to the other generals. "Do any of you have suggestions to solve this?"

"We should infiltrate their base at night time." Gan Ning slammed his fist on the table and grinned, "We can confuse the Wei army and weaken the army as much as we can."

"We've done that in the past." Qing Wan pointed out, "The Wei army can't be stupid enough to fall for it again."

"Actually," Lu Xun scratched his nose, "Jiang Wei, do you have the map of the mist maze with you?" Jiang Wei nodded and pulled out a folded canvas map out of his pocket. Unfolding it, he placed it on the table, "Can you please explain to us about it?"

"You see," Jiang Wei began by pointing to mist forest east of their base, "The Mist forest possesses this weird aura that blocks all vision inside the forest. For the past decade, people have believed that all those who entered, never returned out alive. But when we took this land, Prime Minister Zhuge Liang found a to not only solve the mystery of the forest, but he had found an exit…" he dragged his finger to where the base of Cao Cao was, "to this supply convoy."

"If it goes to Cao Cao's supply convoy, wouldn't the Wei army know?" a general who was intrigued by the map more than the others asked.

"No," Jiang Wei shook his head, "This supply convoy is blocked off by fences the people there believed that the mist aura that filled the forest would affect the food supply. So they believed that isolating their supply convoy base with the forest would prevent it from going bad."

"So what are you planning?"

"I'm not quite sure, I just want to know what Lord Lu Xun is planning." Lu Xun chuckled and sat back down, ordering the rest of them to do the same. "Lord Lu Xun, what is your plan?"

"I plan to use the Mist maze, and Gan Ning's idea of infiltrating the base. If we take down the supply convoy, we would certainly weaken the Wei army. After that we wait a day or two, before taking out our army for an all out attack on Cao Cao's base. For sure they'll retreat then."

"We can't just take down a supply convoy," Zhao Yun raised his eyebrows, "They could find us right away."

"Not in the mist of confusion they can not." Lu Xun added, "We will get our soldiers and lead general to dress up as Wei soldiers. Once in the supply convoy base, they will spread rumours of Wu and Shu armies planning to surprise attack them. While the army is in chaos, we will set fire to the base and escape back to the Shu boarders through the mist maze."

"Sounds like an intelligent plan." All the generals nodded and discussed among one another. "But who shall lead the group?"

"I was thinking Gan Ning should do it, he has the most experience out of us all." Lu Xun smiled over to Gan Ning who smiled with pride.

"I think I should go." A voice spoke up over the rest; everyone stared to see Qing Wan sitting quietly taking sips out of her tea.

"What makes you say that?" Zhao Yun raised his eyebrow.

"Because Xing Ba has already been exposed to the Wei army. What if someone recognizes him?" she folded her hands neatly on her lap, "I haven't been out of this base for the past two weeks, and no Wei soldiers have ever seen my face. My existence is not even noted."

"Qing Wan, just because you haven't been out of the base for 2 weeks and you're looking for some excitement doesn't mean…"

"Lord Lu," she snapped, "I've had experience with night raids in the past, and you do know that."

"But you were always with Gan Ning…this time it's a solo and."

"I think you should let her do it." Everyone looked over to the pirate, "She's been under me for years with night raids, she knows what she's doing."

"She's still a girl."

"Lord Lu, if I remember you let your own wife join the army. So you shouldn't be against women doing this."

"I…"

"I think Lady Cheng would be perfect for this." Jiang Wei said, trying to break the tension. "Right Zi Long?"

"Whatever." The general rolled his eyes, not bothering to look over at her. Afterwards more generals from Shu and Wu also agreed on this.

"If you all agree on this then…" Lu Xun paused, "General Ma You, your men are trained for night raids especially am I correct?"

"That's correct."

"Will you then prepare twenty of your fittest men to meet up? We'll have to head out tonight." He looked over to everyone, "Meeting adjourned. Xing Ba, Qing Wan please stay." He instructed, all the generals rose from their seats and bowed, leaving the tent one by one. Gan Ning got up and stretched.

"What's the news Bo Yan?"

"Qing Wan," Lu Xun said strictly, ignoring the pirate. "As your commander, I do not think it was really necessary or right for you to mention our private problems to gain support." Qing Wan looked up and glared.

"And I don't think it's necessary for using your stereotypical ways of women fighting to prevent me from going." She slapped the table and got up, "If you'll excuse me, I have a night raid to go finish." Not looking at either of them, she brushed her dress aside and rushed out of the tent.

xx

Qing Wan strapped on her armor and hopped onto the horse, "Now remember," Gan Ning who was beside her instructed. "Thi-"

"Think like a warrior, act like a pirate. I know I know. You're so pushy Xing Ba." She rolled her eyes, Jiang Wei approached her and placed a map in her hand.

"This is to help you if you ever get lost." He looked deeply in her eyes, Qing Wan held the canvas map in her thin hands. Understanding what he meant, she nodded. "Now," he turned to the men who were about to join the Wu general in the expedition. "Prime Minister Zhuge Liang has set up tags across the forest, yellow means the way to the Wei army, red is to return to the camp and blue is leading you to a dead end."

"Alright men." Qing Wan tucked the map inside the blouse of her armor, "We'll see you tomorrow morning." She waved with her finger, leading her men out of the gates.

xx

Mmm, okay. I said I wanted to keep it under 25, looks like it'll be under 35 HOPEFULLY.

**Lu Xun: **Liar.  
Go away!

xReika


	26. Zhou Yu's Poem

Lalala, hope I'll finish this by the end of the week.

Disclaimer: Koei, yeah. You're cool.

Chapter 26: Zhou Yu's Poem

Lu Xun paced back and forth in his tent, the sun was already reaching the highest peak and there was still no sign of Qing Wan or any of the soldiers. Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei and Gan Ning sat around the rounded table in the middle of the room, watching the man move. "Bo Yan, calm down." Gan Ning closed his eyes and shook his head, "Your pacing is giving me a headache."

"Where could she be?" Lu Xun muttered, "She should have been home already, but I still don't see any sign of her!"

"Did she even make it to the Wei camp?" Zhao Yun pondered, sipping his tea quietly.

"Reports say she didn't." Gan Ning replied sadly, "Maybe she got lost in the forest?"

"Impossible." Jiang Wei said, "I gave her a map of the actual colour coordinates." He frowned, "She said she understood!"

"She rushes a lot of things, I know it was a bad idea to let her go alone." Lu Xun threw his scripts off his desk. Suddenly the flap of his tent was pushed roughly as the other generals filed up in the small room. "What is it?"

"There's still no sign of Lady Cheng, that Cao Cao must have done something." Ma You slammed his fist onto his palm, "We must do something about it!" The other generals agreed.

"We don't know what happened." Jiang Wei tried to calm everyone down, "We should wait…"

"No, let us go." Lu Xun rose his hand to gather attention, "Men, gather your troops, we shall head out later." The generals nodded abruptly and headed out.

"Bo Yan, what are you doing?" Gan Ning shouted, "We can't attack like this."

"I'm just telling them to prepare their men, I never said we were attacking." Lu Xun replied, sitting down on his chair. He grabbed onto his head, "Qing Wan." He mumbled.

"Lord Lu!" a messenger ran into the tent, panting he handed him a letter. "Important letter from Lord Zhou Yu."

"Thank you." Lu Xun took the letter and stared at it.

"Why don't you open it Lu Xun?" Zhao Yun asked, curious on why there would be a letter.

"Why would Zhou Yu send us a letter?" Lu Xun wondered, the rest of them shrugged. Quickly he flipped open the letter and recited the poem written on it. "The horse runs gracefully across the field, until it reaches the harsh land, will it be tied up for good."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gan Ning scratched his head, "That Gong Jin, if there's something important he should say it."

"Do you understand what this means?" Jiang Wei asked Lu Xun.

"No, Gong Jin's verses always have something very direct to them, but I can never tell what it is." Lu Xun stared at the letter, "across the field…" he repeated. It suddenly hit him, "Gan Ning, Zhao Yun quickly tell all the generals to hold off their men!"

"Why?"

"There's a traitor among us." Gan Ning and Zhao Yun quickly rushed out of the tent and informed all the generals of the new plan. "Bo Yue, let us figure this out." He led the Shu tactician to the desk; the two began to play with the poem. Rearranging the words, reciting it in different speeds and dialects.

"I can't seem to understand this." Jiang Wei said frustrated, "Lord Zhou Yu is truly a mastermind at these."

"Yes he is." Lu Xun scratched his head, Gan Ning and Zhao Yun walked into the tent, chatting about something. "Ah Xing Ba, Zi Long, how'd it go?"

"We informed most of them," Gan Ning replied.

"But Hua Tong told us that Ma You has already brought his men out the gates."

"Ma You?" Lu Xun frowned, "He left without my orders?" He paused for a second and looked over to the poem, repeating it to himself. "Xing Ba! Zi Long! Hurry and get Ma You! He's the traitor!" The four of them rushed out of the tent and jumped onto the nearest horse. Quickly the four men headed out of the base to see Ma You's men trying to get to escape. "Stop!" Lu Xun cried, Ma You turned his head and got his horse to run faster. While the three men continued chasing, Lu Xun steered his horse and went a different direction. He jumped off his horse and climbed up the archer tower, grabbing a bow and arrow from a fellow soldier. He aimed it at Ma You who was heading his way, pulling his arm back he strung the first arrow that stuck onto the ground in front of Ma You's horse. Scared, Ma You's horse jumped up, throwing the general off and onto the ground.

"Got you now." Gan Ning growled, all of Ma You's followers ducked down covering their heads. Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun circled the small group of men.

xx

"Your archery skills are truly amazing." Zhao Yun complimented Lu Xun as they all gathered around the tent again.

"Lu Xun and Qing Wan are known for their archery skills." Gan Ning boasted, "The two were a couple—"

"Gan Ning." Lu Xun coughed, "Anyways, now that we have the traitor out of the way. We have to find a way to locate Qing Wan."

"Too bad that Ma You won't say anything." Jiang Wei growled, "I'm really worried about Lady Cheng."

"Say Lu Xun," Zhao Yun asked, "How'd you figure it out it was him anyways?"

"Well, it was all thanks to you Lord Zhao Yun. Of mentioning the name of Ma You."

"Me?"

"You see, the verse is separated into three parts. The first part would be, 'The horse runs gracefully across the field.' Across the field gave me the idea of the traitor, and horse as in Ma, and gracefully would be You Mei. So simply, Ma You was our suspect."

"Oh that is such brilliant thinking." Jiang Wei said amazed. "What about the other parts of the verse?"

"The other parts of the verse were Zhou Yu trying to make it seem like a verse of a poem." Lu Xun smiled, "The second part of the poem is 'until it reaches the harsh land' harsh is a pun for Cao. Harsh land would be Cao land, in another way. Cao Cao's land."

"I can explain the third one then," Jiang Wei chuckled, "'Will it be tied up for good' means that once it reaches Cao Cao, he will serve Cao Cao loyally."

"That's right." Lu Xun folded his arms across his chest and nodded, "Zhou Yu always has his ways of doing these things."

"But wait, if Ma You and his men were the traitors. Wouldn't it mean that the men he sent with her are too?" Gan Ning suddenly brought up the topic, "That means she's in danger."

"We have to go help her." Jiang Wei said right after, suddenly a general dressed in purple rushed into the tent.

"Lord Lu Xun." The man bowed, taking off his helmet.

"Cousin!" Lu Xun rushed over to him, "Bo Zi, what are you doing here? I sent you to be with Qing Wan!"

"I was sent here by Lady Cheng," the man replied, "There was something fishy going on last night."

"Does that mean Qing Wan's okay?" Jiang Wei asked from the side.

"Yes when we were leaving she was. I don't know about now."

"She must still be in the forest right?"

"That's right Lord Gan," he nodded, "You see, we were walking through the forest normally until I noticed some of the men that came along with us began to rip off the markers we needed to return home! I reported this to Lady Cheng, and she sent me back here to tell you all she would handle it."

"Handle it? She's against 15 assassins!" Lu Xun shouted, "Qing Wan is always doing this to make people worry. Prepare me a horse, I will go to the mist forest to find her."

"Bo Yan, that's too dangerous." Gan Ning warned, "You may never make it back!"

"I have to find Qing Wan." He mumbled, "I can't lose her again because of war!" angrily he headed out of the commanders tent and into his personal tent.

"Bo Yan!" Gan Ning and Bo Zi shouted, running after him. Jiang Wei looked over to Zhao Yun who sat there on the stool quietly.

"I know you want to go."

"What are you talking about?" Zhao Yun snapped, "I would care less if she died, in fact I would be happy if she did die."

"I know you don't mean that Zi Long, you don't hate Qing Wan."

"What do you know?"

"I know that you share a special feeling for…"

"Bo Yue, shut it. I told you, I wouldn't care if she died."

"Why are you hiding from your true feelings? You've been avoiding her, and being mean to her for the past two weeks. She's so afraid of you, she doesn't even dare to look at you in the eye anymore, do you really want the two of you to be like this?"

"She has Lu Xun," he replied coldly.

"But I can tell she doesn't like Lu Xun."

"She's just lying to you Bo Yue," Zhao Yun looked up at him, "She's just lying to all of us." He yelled brushing past the Shu general and out of the tent.

"Zi Long…"

xx

And Ma You would of gotten away with it too if it wasn't for them meddling kids!  
**Lu Xun:** Why are you quoting Scooby Doo?  
Cause Scooby Doo is so cool.

Note: Yes, Zhou Yu's 'poem' doesn't make sense. Because I'm using both Cantonese and Mandarin ping yin to solve the riddle in a way. 'Harsh' in Cantonese is the same way you'd pronounce 'Cao Cao'. Uh Ma is a last name (my last name too) and it means horse, and uh You well, the story explained it hopefully.  
This was a totally made up poem please don't hurt me! Hope you enjoyed it anyways!

XReika


	27. Ambushed!

My my! With a title like this, there has to be a poorly written fight scene to go with it!  
Please don't kill me for this! I'm really bad at writing fight scenes, so the best is to exaggerate it. Hope you understand what's happening though. Oh this involves a lot of stabbing, in like fatal areas XD! Sooo, not for the faint of heart or ones with really big imagination.

Also, sorry if my poem killed any of your brain cells. Don't sue me! I was just looking at my old Chinese Homework from like 3 years ago when I had to comprehend all these things, so I just thought of one on the spot. Fun to play with though :D. Hope it didn't confuse too many of ya

Disclaimer: Koei and Omega Force made babies to create Dynasty Warriors!

Chapter 27: Ambushed!

Qing Wan led the men through the mist forest carefully; she eyed her surroundings often making sure that nothing was happening in the back. After she had sent Lu Xun's cousin back to camp, she had tried to be more careful, just incase Wei's men would really appear. Ever since the first time they entered the mist forest, Qing Wan could notice something odd with the trained assassins that were sent with her. As they were walking, she noticed them pulling off the any of the red markers that were tied around the tree. The red markers were the way home. "Alright men." Qing Wan stopped in the middle of their walking path, she pointed to the large empty space in front of them. "We've been walking all night and we still haven't found the Wei army, we'll rest here for now."

"But Lord Lu Xun has expected us to return to camp by now, and we still haven't fulfilled our duty of attacking the Wei convoy." Soldiers began to complain, eyeing one another sarcastically. Qing Wan took a small breath and turned around fuming.

"Who's the leader here? Me or Lu Xun?" She shouted at them, "Frankly, I will never listen to Lu Xun. So you can either sit your butts down and rest for the night here, or go on a suicide mission to the Wei envoy!" she began to walk ahead to a giant rock that lay in the center, swiping the leaves and dirt off she plopped herself down comfortably, crossing her legs. She crossed her arms across her stomach, her hands holding onto the handles of her twin daggers. Qing Wan knew of the danger she was in, a blind man could tell that these people were not really working for Wu.

"My lady, I'm sure we'll find a perfect route to the Wei army." Qing Wan pretended to look dumbfounded, she noticed some of the men smirk in the back.

"I said," The female Wu general placed her hands on her hips, "That we're staying here tonight." She began to point at various soldiers, ordering them to get different things. "If I divert the enemy," she thought to herself; "I can take them down easier."

"Lady Cheng, with all due respect," another soldier came up to her to complain. "We shouldn't be worrying our lord like this, it would be the best chance to attack Wei now."

"Are you deaf? Or are you stupid? I'm not going to listen to Lu Xun's orders." She glared, "Didn't I send you to get water? Why are you still here? GO." The soldier hid his scowl and headed out with the others to the stream not far from them. Qing Wan watched the remainder men begin to set up comfortable tents with the only source of equipment they had. She counted in her mind all the men that were here; she also noted all the weapons they were carrying. Being trained under Gan Ning for the past four years, Qing Wan had the ability to determine what they were good with, or what they were bad with. Soon after, all the men had returned with their duties, Qing Wan watched every single one of them carefully. She felt it was too dangerous to attack them in groups, and killing all twenty men would be her only choice.

"Lady Cheng," the scowling solider from before kneeled in front of her, "Have I ever told you…" he began, starting to tell her of his life story. Qing Wan noticed something was wrong, after all this was the soldier who was calling her names just a few hours ago. She looked deeply into his almond brown eyes and noticed two figures reflecting off them. Quickly she threw herself frontward, avoiding the two daggers that scarred the rock.

"Damn it." Qing Wan mumbled, she grabbed onto her weapons and looked around her. All twenty men were surrounding her in a giant circle, each of them carrying their weapons. "Spears, pikes, daggers swords." She recited, seeing all the weapons in their hands. "What's the meaning of this?" She called out to the men. "Twenty men against a woman? Afraid you'll lose?" she noticed some flaring in the enemies eyes.

"This victory shall belong to Wei!" the scowling soldier from earlier growled, charging up against her with his spear. Qing Wan jumped up from the ground and leaped off the mans shoulder, managing to thrust her dagger into the back of his neck. Landing on her front leg, she noticed that the men were in awe.

"Let's get her!" another soldier cried, all the men roared with their might all charging to her at once. Qing Wan arched her back, avoiding the spears and pikes aimed at her. Kicking upwards she back flipped over the men. She quickly recounted all the men who were starring at her.

"Two's missing." She whispered, feeling a short presence behind her. Closing her eyes she threw her arms backwards, hearing two groans from behind. She retrieved her weapons from the stomach of the two men and began to run forward, hoping to escape from the mass murderers behind her. Arriving at one of the dead ends of the forest, she turned around to face the men. Three of them ran up to her, wielding their swords. Qing Wan quickly climbed up the tree to avoid the first sword slashing down on the trunk, sliding down she kicked the man in the chin forcing him to fall back.

"She's, she's too strong! We'll grab reinforcements!" She heard some of the men yell, Qing Wan sighed in relief to hear that her enemy numbers grew smaller. The three swordsmen charged at her again, Qing Wan successfully dodged two of the swords by ducking, but wasn't ready for the last sword in the middle. The blade cut the side of her waist lightly, Qing Wan cried in fury, slashing the first two swordsmen with her daggers before falling down. Qing Wan held onto her waist in pain, the blood gushed out slowly. Out of the three swordsmen who attacked her, Qing Wan successfully killed two of them. The final swordsmen approached her, gently slapping the flat slide of his blade to his hand.

"If you're a true man, you'd duel me." She gritted under her heavy breathing.

"Oh, if you want a duel. I'll duel you alright." The man grinned.

"If I win, you let me go." She whispered, "It's all about honour here anyways." She could tell the soldier in front of her was a man with high morale, from the way he spoke to the way he fought. Honour was his main weakness.

"One of us are going to lose, and if I do tragically lose. I'll be dead, of course you'll escape." Qing Wan struggled but managed to get up, she knew strength wise she was no match for this man. Especially now with her injury, her speed isn't going to help her much either.

"Let us go." She whispered to the man, holding her swords above her chest, preparing to strike. The man grinned and held his sword above his head. The two waited in anguish silent before the man lost his patience and charged at her. The two shared many bouts between one another, Qing Wan often losing them and being forced tumbling back. "I can't beat his strength." Qing Wan mumbled, getting pushed back for the 4th time.

"You should just give up little girl," the man grinned, "You can't beat me." The man raised his sword high in the air and charged at her. Qing Wan flinched and threw her arm in the air, blocking herself from the sword. The blade ripped at her clothes and touched her flesh, then she used her other hand and aimed upwards at his neck. Qing Wan opened her eyes slowly, seeing the dagger end sticking out of the mans temple. Letting go of the handle, she fell back and grabbed onto her arm. The mans sword dropped from his hand as he fell forward slowly, the blood leaking from his neck.

"I'm sorry." Qing Wan closed her eyes, avoiding the bloody sight in front of her. Even though she was always a fan of going to war, never once had she had to face a massacre all by herself. Even the first time she stepped on the battlefield, she was always behind Lu Xun, Zhou Yu or Sun Ce. She rarely was face to face with soldiers, instead she was always behind the others firing volleys of arrows. Even if she did duel against soldiers or generals, they would never be killed. They would just be injured to the point where they would have to retreat. She opened her eyes slightly and covered her mouth from the horror of the body in front of her. She always thought war was something you do to impress your people, now she understood it wasn't as simple as she grew up thinking about it. Qing Wan struggled to get up, holding onto her arm the whole time; she struggled over to the body. Flipping him over, she removed the dagger from his neck; his face horrified her. It was white as a ghost and his eyes were opened widely, she felt that they were starring at her. Qing Wan placed her daggers to the side, and began to cover the body gently with the leaves and dirt she found around her. Even with her right arm bleeding intensely, she managed to cover half the body with dirt. Grabbing a twig, she scribbled on the patch of dirt in front of the gravesite she made.

General of Wei, till the end he fought for his country. She scribbled, standing up she picked up his sword and stuck it deep in the soil.

"I'm sorry." She repeated again, kneeling down on her knees and bowing till her head touched the soft ground.

xx

"Zi Long!" Jiang Wei stepped into Zhao Yun's tent; he looked around to find no Tiger general anywhere. "Where'd he go?" he wondered, walking out. Jiang Wei walked around the whole allied camp, from the mess tent to the weapon and armor tent; he couldn't find any trace of him. He asked various soldiers on guard, but none of them remembered seeing him. "Lord Gan!" Jiang Wei called to the pirate who was speaking to a soldier. The soldier bowed gently before walking away.

"What is it Lord Jiang?"

"Have you seen Lord Zhao?" he asked him, Gan Ning wrinkled his nose.

"I haven't seen him since the Ma You incident."

"Strange."

"Why? You're looking for him?"

"Ah, yes. I just needed to explain to him about something. I think it's about time to tell him the truth."

"Ah, you mean that truth?"

"Yeah, it's going to be hard. After all we've been lying to him for four years."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand and hopefully be good with Qing Wan again."

"We'll see about that, but only if I can find him though." Gan Ning shrugged and suggested Zhao Yun's tent again. The two generals walked inside the empty tent and surveyed the area. Gan Ning wrinkled his nose again, Jiang Wei noticing the Wu generals odd habit questioned him. "Is there something?"

"Not sure if it's important, but Lord Zhao's weapon is missing." He referred to the bare wall beside his bed where Zhao Yun often placed his weapon. "Why would he take his weapon if he's still in camp."

"Unless…" Jiang Wei paused, quickly he rushed outside the tent and ran to the stable room.

"What is it?" Gan Ning called from behind him, panting when he caught up.

"Count the steeds." He told the pirate.

"One's missing?"

"Zhao Yun's horse."

"You mean…"

"Yep, I knew he'd want to help."

"But Bo Yan went…"

"Let's see who fate chooses to be with her then." Jiang Wei whispered.

xx

**Lu Xun:** WOW. You like TOTALLY suck at fighting scenes. I could do better 2000 years ago!

Yes yes, it's like those movie rip-offs. (Kind of Kill Bill like? I don't know!) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I had to put _some_ violence in the scene, or the rest of the plot wouldn't make sense. Gasps Hmmm, I'm thinking four chapters left? Ooh I'm so excited.  
Thanks for reading and the reviews as usual!

Reika


	28. Zhao Yun to the rescue!

Wowza, thanks for all the comments. I'm glad everyone's liking the story, I'm not really skilled in writing, (You can tell with my tenses and repeat of words most of the times) but it's a hobby I like to do. It's a way to help me write my essays for English class in a way…cause weoooooow I just seem to fail all of those!

Thank you all once again for commenting, and I'll try my best to keep you all entertained!

Chapter 28: Zhao Yun to the rescue!

Qing Wan stumbled through the forest, holding on to various tree stumps to gain support. Her vision was going more blurry the minute, perhaps it was from the lack of blood or maybe the lack of nutrients and sleep from the past two days. She grabbed her head in pain, falling slowly and resting her head on one of the giant trees that hovered the area. "Help…Zi Long…" she struggled to say under her breath. She knew that Cao Cao's men were going to be after her for sure now, and with no one but herself it was going to be hard to get back to the Wu camp. Starring at the clouds her mind drifted off into a land of slumber.

"Qing Wan, Qing Wan!" she could feel her body being shook roughly, she opened her eyes to see the face of Lu Xun. "Qing Wan! You're awake!" he screamed, embracing her tightly. Qing Wan felt her body swaying lightly in the arms of this man. "Are you alright?" he asked her, not hearing her voice. "Qing Wan, speak to me!"

"I'm fine." She mumbled pushing him away from her. "Don't touch me." Lu Xun looked at her sadly, it hurt him to see her refusing his help even though she needed it.

"Let us go back first…" he held on to her arm, Qing Wan swung it away from him furiously.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, resting her body on the trunk. Her breathing got heavier with each word, "I said stop touching me Bo Yan…" she cried. "I don't need your help!"

"Qing Wan, why are you still being so stubborn about this?"

"Stubborn about what?" she snapped.

"Why can't you forgive me about Er Ling? I don't love her I told you!"

"I don't care about you and Er Ling…"

"Then come back with me to camp. This is an order." He told her strictly, lifting her up by the arm. "Are you hurt?" he asked her, noticing the right side of her body limping.

"I'm fine." She replied, "My horse should be near here." She told him.

"Just get on mine, we'll get him later."

"You know the rules Bo Yan." She scoffed, tumbling over a bit. "Unmarried women aren't supposed to do that to married men." She grabbed onto the horses mane, "Just walk, I'll follow." She whispered, wincing at the bruises she received from the days events. Lu Xun held onto Qing Wan's arm as the horse slowly walked to the pond Qing Wan directed them to, there tied to a tree was Qing Wan's steed. "You're still here." Qing Wan tumbled over to her horse, petting it on his mane gently. The horse neighed softly, happy to see anyone since he had been abandoned for half a day. With the help of Lu Xun, Qing Wan successfully climbed onto the horse.

"Qing Wan…" Lu Xun said quietly as the two began to find their way out of the Mist Forest and back to the Allied camp. Qing Wan ignored him and continued to walk ahead, "Qing Wan!" he called out to her, tapping the side of his horse gently he rod in front of her and forced her to stop.

"What?" Qing Wan grumbled, even if she was tired and weak. She still had the energy to be angry. "I'm tired, I'm hurt. Stop wasting my time."

"Please, listen to me." He steered his horse to face the nose of her horse, "I want to talk about us."

"What is there to talk about?" she looked up, furious that he'd be mentioning this, "I have nothing I need to say."

"Qing Wan, I still love you." He whispered, not daring to look her in the eyes. Qing Wan looked down onto the ground, in a way she was happy that Lu Xun still had feelings for her, yet another feeling was that she shouldn't be accepting this.

"Thanks, but I don't think I can…"

"I don't have any feelings for Er Ling, you have to believe me. I only love you."

"No! No!" She screamed, covering her head. "You can't love me! I can't love you! Lu Xun it wasn't meant to be!"

"What do you mean it wasn't to be? You were the original Lu Xun Bo Yan fu ren!"

"So what if I was? Didn't fate stop it all?" she cried gently, "Each time we try to be together, something is there to ruin it! Doesn't it tell you something Bo Yan?"

"And each time we get reunited. That tells me we still have a chance! Why don't you accept it!"

"I can't accept it! I can't accept the fact that someone who I poured my life and love to married someone else!" she shouted going into a rant. Lu Xun listened in silence as she poured out all the pain she had been suffering, but as he looked behind her something caught his eye.

"Qing Wan! Watch out!" Lu Xun suddenly cried, pushing her to the right. Qing Wan threw her arms in the air, trying to grab onto any thing for support until she noticed two arrows grazing past her arm and hitting Lu Xun in the chest.

"Lu Xun!" Qing Wan screamed falling onto the ground. She watched slowly as he clutched onto his chest in pain, blood gushing out of the two arrows that stuck firmly in his body. "Bo Yan!" she tried to get up to catch him as he fell from his horse and onto the ground. She crawled over to Lu Xun and rested his head on her lap, "Lu Xun." She whispered, tears slipping out of her eyes and dropping onto his face. Lu Xun blinked furiously, trying to survive the best he could.

"Qi…" he tried to say her name but nothing had come out of his mouth. Qing Wan brushed away her tears to hear the steps of men charging their way.

"There's the Wu commander and the general! If we bring them back to our Lord we've won for sure!" the men cried, preparing to strike the two injured commanders. Qing Wan held Lu Xun tightly and closed her eyes preparing for the worst, when she could hear a fast gallop from behind them. She turned her head to see a man approaching the large group of Wei men, swinging his spear violently he caused all of them to flee.

"Zi Long…"

"Are you alright?" Zhao Yun got off his horse after scanning the area for any more people, rushing over to the two he trailed the blood traces on Lu Xun's clothing. "The arrows had poison injected into them." He whispered, "That's why he passed out."

"Poison? The same as Sun Ce when we were younger…" she panicked, grabbing onto Zhao Yun's arm, "We have to get him back! Please!"

"I will, I'll get both of you. You both are hurt." He grunted, picking up Lu Xun and trying not to touch the arrows in any way. "Get on the horse." Obeying his command, she slowly made her way on to the horse. Zhao Yun gently placed the commander in front of her, his head resting on her shoulder. "Hold on to him." He instructed, climbing back on his own horse and riding over to them. Taking Qing Wan's other hand, he made her hold on to the rein. "Follow me."

xx

Short chapter. I'm sorry! I've been busy these two days!

XReika


	29. The Wait

Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, I was super lazy.

Disclaimer: Babies babies! Koei and Omega Force keep making DW babies!

Chapter 29: The Wait

Gan Ning paced furiously outside the medic tent back in the allied base, Zhao Yun had brought the two injured generals just minutes before and they were now being checked on by the medic. "Why are they taking so long?" he grunted.

"They've only been there for less then ten minutes Lord Gan." Jiang Wei tried to reassure the pressured general, "I'm sure both of them will be fine."

"You don't get it Lord Jiang, those two are my best friends." He told them sadly, "I can't live without either of them."

"We understand Lord Gan." Jiang Wei replied, "They'll be okay." Many generals and soldiers gathered around the medic tent, suffering the longest half an hour of their life. Gan Ning often threw small tantrums at various objects before being pulled back by his friends. After what seemed like years, the medic came out of the tent surprised of all the people that stood outside.

"How are they?" Gan Ning ran over.

"Lady Cheng is doing well, luckily none of her internal organs were damaged in her fights. She just has minor scars that can be fixed." The first news reassured many of the allied forces, "But Lord Lu Xun…"

"What about Bo Yan?"

"He was struck with a poisonous arrow, the same type of poison used at Lord Sun Ce years ago."

"There's a way to heal that, isn't there?"

"Gan Ning," Jiang Wei placed his shoulder on the man, "Let him finish."

"Um, I've already withdrawn the most blood that was infected as possible. The rest, is up to Lord Lu Xun."

"What's the meaning of that?" Gan Ning roared, "Lu Xun is in a coma?"

"Not for long, he'll wake up soon." The doctor told the man, "I hope." Gan Ning brushed past the medic and rushed into the tent. In the small tent he looked over to the bed Lu Xun was placed on. Qing Wan kneeling down by his bedside, holding onto his hand.

"Qing Wan…" Gan Ning said quietly, walking over to the maiden. "You shouldn't be out of bed." He told her, trying to force her to stand.

"No." Qing Wan shook her head, forcing herself to continue to kneel. "It's all my fault Bo Yan's like this."

"No, no it's not." Gan Ning gulped, not knowing what to say. "He just protected you…"

"I caused him to be like this! If it wasn't for me none of this would happen! No war! No death!" she screamed, burying her head into Lu Xun's lifeless body. "Bo Yan! I'm sorry!"

"Qing Wan listen, Bo Yan protected you because he loved you." He knelt beside her saying, "I think Lu Xun would have been glad for it to be have him, instead of you."

"I treated him so horribly…" she felt Gan Ning place his arms around her and hold her closely, "Xing Ba… I don't want anything to happen to him." She placed her head on his head, tears coming from her eyes.

"Nothing will happen to him, he'll wake up for you."

xx

Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun quietly walked out of the tent, the two of them had seen what had happened between Gan Ning and Qing Wan. Jiang Wei watched his friend walk to his tent emotionless, ever since he returned from the mist forest, he has not said a word. "Zi Long." He called out to his friend, who just walked into his tent and fell on to his bed. "Zi Long?"

"Hm?" was the reply.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting on the stool near the bed. "Zi Long?"

"I'm fine."

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but you love her don't you." Silence filled the room as Zhao Yun stared blankly at the top of his ceiling.

"Why would I? She's a liar."

"The way you care for her, you seemed to have put her past and her identity behind her. You like Qing Wan because she's Qing Wan."

"Even if I do love her, I can't love someone who's in charge of someone who I cared for so deeply before!" he said suddenly, "It would be an insult to you, to your sister to the whole Shu kingdom!"

"Zi Long…it's about time I tell you—"

"Lord Jiang Wei, Lord Zhao Yun." A general shouted from outside, "Lord Gan Ning would like to see everyone in the meeting room right now."

"Let's go." Zhao Yun got off his bed, Jiang Wei sat there with his mouth open. He was yet close again to tell him the truth but couldn't anyways. "Bo Yue?"

"What? Oh right." Jiang Wei got up and followed Zhao Yun to the meeting room. Inside the tent, various generals sat around the table, settling down. Gan Ning walked in and smiled.

"What's this meeting about? Are we losing?" The generals started to yell chaotically.

"Of course not! We'll never lose to the likes of Wei!" some others argued, the room was filled with voices until they saw the hand of Gan Ning in the air.

"Gentlemen," the pirate started, "I know this right now is something that will affect our battles. Lord Lu Xun, our commander has been hurt. One of our Wu generals, Lady Cheng was led into the mist forest by rebels and almost killed." The noise in the tent started to rise again, "Please!" Gan Ning yelled, "Nothing is going to happen. Lu Xun is OKAY. The allied forces are going to win!"

"How are we going to win?"

"I have already sent a letter back to Lord Sun Jian and Lord Liu Bei explaining out situation. We will get our orders soon, for now. Everyone calm down. I don't want Lady Cheng to be affected by any of this you hear me?" everyone in the room looked sadly at one another, most of them were eavesdropping the conversation between Gan Ning and the maiden earlier and most of them knew the story between Lu Xun and her. "That's all, everyone can leave. Bo Yue, can I talk to you?" everyone got up and left to their tents leaving Jiang Wei behind.

"What is it Xing Ba?"

"Can you…not tell Zhao Yun the truth?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I may sound selfish in this but, Qing Wan is at the point of loving Lu Xun again. If Zhao Yun knows about the truth, she'll be so confused on who to love."

"I understand, after all Lu Xun and Qing Wan are the original couple, we've been lying for four years, we can lie for the rest of our lives."

"Thanks."

xx

The next few days were quiet at the allied camp, fortunately the Wei camp did not make any attacks during these days. Everyone across the camp were waiting anxiously for their new commander or any orders, they had not received any letter back from their Lords. Gan Ning sat in the medic tent where Lu Xun still lay there lifelessly. Beside him, Qing Wan was taking a damp cloth and wiping all the dirt and sweat that could of built up during the night. "He looks like he's going to wake up soon." Qing Wan smiled gently, Gan Ning nodded. He had been hearing the same thing for the past days, but according to the medic there was still not vital life signs that were proving him to wake up soon. "Doesn't he look great today? Like our wedding day." She giggled.

"He looks wonderful." The two were surprised by the sound of a gong from outside, "What's the problem?"

"You should go check it out Xing Ba, I'll stay here with him."

"Alright." He patted Qing Wan's shoulder lightly and walked out to the camp, many soldiers and generals were all crowing the area, but seeing Gan Ning walk by they made a path for him. "What's the problem?" he asked Jiang Wei who was also standing at the front.

"Seems like our new commander has arrived."

"Or some sort of important information." Zhao Yun added, everyone watched a small carriage lead up to the front gates. The doors opening, people were astonished as of who came out.

"Prime Minister Zhuge Liang!" Many people said surprised, kneeling down quickly to the man as if he was a saint.

"What are you doing here Prime Minister?" Jiang Wei asked once they all settled down in the meeting tent.

"I'm here to tell you all a good news, the Wei army has sent a letter to the us. They have agreed to withdraw their army." The man replied, seeing all the happy faces among the men. "I am here to inform you all, that Shu and Wu will be packing up soon and returning to their homes. From Lord Liu Bei and Lord Sun Jian, we'd like to thank you all for your hard work." Soldiers from outside of the tent and the people inside the tent cheered madly. All happy that they could finally be home with their loved ones.

"Xing Ba! Xing Ba!" the camp froze to hear the voice of a young woman screaming, she pushed through all the soldiers and generals and ran in.

"Qing Wan, what is it?" Gan Ning stood up, Qing Wan seeing the Shu tactician bowed quickly before running over and jumping on top of the pirate. "Whoa, what is it?"

"Lu Xun! Lu Xun is awake!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

xx

Weow! Hope that was long enough. Until next time! Thanks for the reviews and comments and for reading!  
**Lu Xun: Dumbo, reviews and comments are the same thing.**

Hey, don't make me kill you off!  
**Lu Xun: Eeep. **

xReika


	30. Final Day

Yeah, Qing Wan might seem a bit weird right now because she's going in between guys (sounds bad) but I was planning to make her explain it later. Don't worry, hopefully I will answer any doubts or questions you'll have about the story. And if at the end, you still don't get something. Leave me a comment, and I'll explain it, I'm trying hard to make the story make sense, but with all of your support it makes me work harder! Let's stop talking and get writing!

xx

Disclaimer: Koei made the game, I write the story. Weow!

Chapter 30: Final Day

Everyone followed the happy Wu maiden towards the medical tent where their commander lay. Gan Ning, Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Qing Wan and about four other men crowded into the small tent to see Lu Xun sitting on his staring at the wall. "Bo Yan!" Gan Ning shouted, happy to see his friend, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Thanks Bo Yan." Lu Xun chuckled but ended up coughing, Qing Wan rushed over and began patting his chest. "Thanks Qing Wan." He smiled.

"Someone get him a glass of water." Zhuge Liang spoke, Lu Xun turned surprised to see the Shu tactician.

"Lord Zhuge!" he said, preparing to get up and bow to the man, Zhuge Liang rushed over and prevented him to do so.

"Don't have to be so polite, you are the one injured Lord Lu." The man smiled, stroking his beard. Jiang Wei walked beside both of the men and handed the small cup of water to Lu Xun.

"Don't drink too much at a time." Qing Wan took the cup away, grabbing a small towel she dipped it into the water and gently pressed it against his parched lips.

"Whooa," Gan Ning blinked furiously, "Is this what I'm seeing? Qing Wan!" everyone in the room noticed her face turn red.

"What?" she fumed, "It's my fault that Lu Xun was like this anyways, I should take care of him!" Qing Wan felt Lu Xun's hand grab onto hers lightly, shocking most of the people in the room.

"Are you two?" Jiang Wei arched his eyebrow, looking over to Zhao Yun who stood there silently.

"Should we tell them?" Lu Xun said weakly to her, Qing Wan turned away and nodded. "Qing Wan agreed to marry me."

"As a concubine?" Jiang Wei raised his eyebrow, Lu Xun shook his head.

"As an equal wife."

"Equal wife?" all the men said in unison except for Zhuge Liang and Zhao Yun. An equal wife meant that she would get as much power as the first wife, except the only difference would be their names when out in public.

"Surprising isn't it?" he smiled, "Qing Wan wouldn't marry me any other way, this was the only thing."

"That's great to hear!" Gan Ning clasped his hand, "Not only is our war going to end, we get to go home and celebrate! This time we're going to get the whole Wu to celebrate you hear that?"

"Of course." Lu Xun grinned.

xx

The allied camp was now more relaxed and quiet during the past weeks, Zhuge Liang accompanied by Gan Ning and Zhao Yun had recently returned from their trip to Wei. Wei and the Allied forces had all agreed to withdraw their armies because the men of Wei knew they were no match for the two great powers in front of them. Zhao Yun walked out of the camp and wandered to the hot springs. The same spot he was the first day they had arrived there. He sat down on one of the big rocks there and looked up at the blue skies in front of him. "Am I bothering

you?" he heard someone say from behind him, turning around he saw the face of Qing Wan.

"No, not at all. Come sit with me." He invited her, Qing Wan carefully walked beside Zhao Yun and sat down on the rock. "Oh right, congratulations."

"Oh, thanks." Qing Wan smiled, "I never expected myself to return to Lu Xun's side."

"Why are you?" Zhao Yun blurted out, he quickly covered his mouth and turned away. "I'm sorry, it's your own personal business."

"Actually, I don't know why I said yes. When he asked me, I just couldn't say no, maybe it was fate telling me that I can't hide from him."

"Oh."

"Are you still mad at me Zhao Yun?"

"Nah, it was…silly of me to be mad at you for this. It wasn't your fault." He stuck his hand out, "Friends?" Qing Wan grinned and jumped on top of the Shu general, hugging him tightly.

"Best of friends." She whispered. The two continued to stare at the sky in front of them in silence until the sun was about to set. Remembering that they were leaving by sunset, the two of them returned back to camp.

"There you are!" Lu Xun rushed over to Qing Wan, not bothering to look at Zhao Yun who had returned with her.

"Why are you so worried?" Qing Wan scoffed smiling, "I'm going to miss this place. Other than the dead bodies and blood stains, this place is actually very beautiful." She joked, Lu Xun made a funny face and walked with her back to her tent. Jiang Wei who was there the whole time watched Zhao Yun stare at the two walk away.

"Zi Long."

"Don't say anything Bo Yue." Zhao Yun spoke, his voice deep. "She's happy this way, trust me."

"But."

"We're two different people, she is a general of Wu, I am a general of Shu. We would never be happy."

"That has nothing to do with your happiness Zi Long, if you re"

"No, just forget about it Bo Yue." He looked up and smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Come on," he walked over and put his arm around his friend, "You have to help me pack."

xx

Sorry for this really small chapter, but my hand is cramping from too much Dynasty Warriors…and from typing! If my hand gets better by tomorrow or tonight,I'll add in another chapter. Thanks for reading!

xREIKA


	31. Home at last!

Mm, this chapter doesn't move the plot much. But I had to find a way to make them go home.  
So hope you enjoyed :D!

Disclaimer: Koei Koei Koei!

Chapter 31: Home at last!

Qing Wan sat in the carriage with Lu Xun that was heading back to the city, holding on to his hand nervously she looked out the window to see the gentle city. "It's great to be home." She whispered to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Everyone missed you." He told her, stroking her hair gently, "I missed you." Qing Wan smiled and closed her eyes, hoping to have a small nap before they reached the capital. Secretly she opened her eyes slightly and stared at the floor, which shook as the carriage moved on.

"Is this really right?" she thought to herself, "An equal wife…" the carriage went to an abrupt stop as she felt Lu Xun's hand shake her shoulders gently.

"You better be ready," he whispered, "It's time." Qing Wan brought her head away from Lu Xun's body and stuck her head outside the window. The two large gates that lead home were opening slightly; as the creak got bigger she could see her family and friends standing there. Lu Xun opened the door beside them, and held out her hand for him. Taking it, she took a deep breath and walked, the two headed towards the people.

"QING WAN!" everyone screamed, happy on seeing her alive and well. Xiang Wan, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang all ran to their friend, hugging her tightly. All five girls shed tears as they embraced one another.

"I missed you so much sis!" Xiang Wan cried, burying her head into her sister's chest, "Don't you ever leave me again!"

"I'm sorry Xiang Wan." Qing Wan whispered, kissing the head of her sister lightly. "I'll never leave you guys ever again." The girls gradually split up as Qing Wan was greeted by all the other generals, she could see Sun Jian walking towards them slowly, being supported by Sun Ce and Sun Quan. "Father!" she cried, running to her adoptive father. "I'm sorry that I left you to worry about me."

"Don't worry Qing Wan." Sun Jian smiled, but began to cough uncontrollably.

"Father are you alright?"

"Fathers condition has been going bad these weeks, Sun Ce explained, "But seeing you back Qing Wan, he seems much more healthier today."

"I had to look best for my daughter." Slowly the Wu capital gates closed as the generals all headed back to the banquet, Qing Wan looked around the crowd. She found it weird when she couldn't notice Er Ling around.

"Bo Yan." She turned to him, "Where's Er Ling?" Lu Xun looked puzzled and gazed upon the crowd not noticing his wife, he shrugged. "Don't shrug, if I'm going to be married to you. I want all three of us to be happy." She smiled, "Go find her."

"Alright." Lu Xun sighed, parting from her and going to the bedroom chambers far from the castle. Qing Wan was led to sit near Sun Jian that day during the banquet of their successful return and victory. She couldn't notice the stare given to her by Zhou Yu.

"Is there something on my face Gong Jin." She questioned the man, Zhou Yu shook his head.

"I'm just glad to have you back." He raised his small wine up in the air and toasted her by himself. Qing Wan rose the cup above her arm and drank the wine in a shot. Soon enough, Lu Xun returned with Er Ling by herself. The girl stared at the ground, afraid of looking at anyone in the eye. Qing Wan got up and placed her hand on hers.

"Er Ling, don't be scared, we'll be family soon." The Wu army had already heard of Lu Xun's engagement from Gan Ning's report days before they returned, most people were confused at why Lu Xun would choose her as equal wife. After all, a concubine is a concubine. "And about the equal wife thing…" she said loudly and turned around, "That's unfair to Er Ling, I will happily be the 2nd wife of Lu Xun without regret."

xx

Cheng An

Jiang Wei walked inside the Zhao mansion, "Xiao Ling?" he called out to the young maid who rushed out. Her hair was in a mess and she seemed to be tired. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, usually Xiao Ling had a lot of freedom and rarely had to do any cleaning.

"Help me Lord Jiang!" the maid pleaded, "Lord Zhao has been so angry ever since he returned! He yells all the time, he drinks he's a total mess!"

"Xiao, we've only been back for 2 days. Stop exaggerating, you must have been lazy since we've been gone." He shook his head and sighed, ignoring the girls' cries he walked over to Zhao Yun's room. "Zi Long?" he shouted, pushing the two doors open to see him passed out on his table. Wine jars were sprawled around the room as the odor of alcohol filled Jiang Wei's lungs from the smell. "Ack." He stepped back out to let the smell escape outside. "Zi Long?" he called out to his friend, shoving him a little.

"Balkdjfajfa." The man replied, turning around and landing on the ground with a smack. "Oww…"

"Good you're not drunk, just sleepy." Jiang Wei rolled his eyes, pulling the man onto the chair. "What's up with you? We've only been back for two days and you're a mess." Zhao Yun yawned and scratched the back of his head. "You miss her don't you?"

"What?" Zhao Yun opened one of his eyes and rubbed the other, "Didn't we have this conversation already? As long as she is happy, I don't care."

"You do care!"

"Why would I? She's getting married to someone she loves."

"But you love her too."

"What if I do?" he grunted, "She's getting married Bo Yue, I—"

"You can tell her."

"It's one sided anyways."

"I don't think so."

"I know so." He sighed, "I'm just happy to know that I got to meet her."

"Zi Long…"

"Plus, I promised Hua Yi I'd love her forever, and I will keep my promise to her." He stood up, "Let's go drink Bo Yue."

Xx

Useless chapter. I'm sorry! But I promise, the thing everybody's been waiting for will show up in the next chapter! Well maybe not, the next two chapters. Haha.

Thanks for reading!

xReika


	32. Second Thoughts

I think by chapter 35 it'll end, hopefully haha. I said it was going to be 25 like, 15+ chapters ago :P.  
Thanks for the comments! Waah, so happy :D.

Disclaimer: Whatever, I don't want to write it anymore..KOEI. >.>

Chapter 32: Secound Thoughts

Qing Wan wandered around the garden late in the afternoon, it's almost been a week since she had returned to Wu. Yet the whole time she's been home, she couldn't help but feel that something was missing. "Sis!" Xiang Wan rushed over to her older sister, "What are you doing here? You have to go get your measurements for the wedding dress!" she cried, dragging her across the castle. It was because Lord Sun Jian's condition was getting worse, Qing Wan and Lu Xun had decided to host their wedding as soon as possible. This way, if anything unspeakable does happen to Sun Jian, he would of at least watch one of his daughters get married. "Madam Wong! We're here!" Xiang Wan called to the elder woman, she was the head tailor for the castle. All the girls clothes and armour would go through her before they wear it. The girls in the kingdom loved her because she chose the right material that could still protect them, and it was always so stylish.

"There you are Qing Wan." Madam Wong pushed stands of her gray hair behind her ear. "I've got a surprise for you darling." She smiled, walking to the back of the room. She pulled out a gown from one of the trunks. Qing Wan's eyes grew watery seeing the same dress she wore almost a year ago when she was first going to get married to Lu Xun.

"Madam Wong…" she said, touched to see the sides of the dress all repaired. "I can't wear this, a concubine is only allowed to wear-"

"You're Lord Sun Jian's daughter! You can wear whatever you want, we don't always need to follow traditions." The woman snapped, handing her the dress.

"Thank you Madam Wong." She smiled. Soon after, Qing Wan crept out of the room while her sister and the other girls were talking about what they were going to wear at the wedding. She stepped into the peaceful garden where she was earlier and sat down on one of the stone hedges that was stuck on the ground. She couldn't explain why she had been so down lately, when she was with people she would always be laughing and smiling, but inside she knew it was all forced out.

"Lady Qing Wan!" a guard shouted from behind her, "Lord Gan Ning has returned to Wu, he has requested for your presence."

"Where is he?"

"At your quarters my lady."

"I'll go there right now, thank you." Qing Wan hurried back to her chambers where she saw the pirate in her room, playing with the tablecloth. "Xing Ba!" Qing Wan screamed, giving the pirate a hug. "You're finally home!"

"Yep!" the pirate placed his feet on the table, but quickly removed them seeing the glare. "It was a hassle to clean up all the war stuff after."

"Did you see Zi Long and Bo Yue? How are they?" she asked excited. Gan Ning scratched his head.

"I saw Lord Jiang, but didn't get to see Lord Zhao. Lord Jiang said that he was busy being an idiot again or something."

"An idiot?" Qing Wan wondered.

"Oh right, Jiang Wei asked me to give you back your bag. You left it at his house." He pointed with his thumb backwards to her bed where the pink bag lay. "It's so odd for a man like me carrying a pink bag out of a house you know. You owe me Cheng Qing Wan." He slapped his mouth, "I mean Lu Qing Wan."

"Shut up." Qing Wan smirked, kicking the pirate out of her room. "Bye!" she waved, slamming the door. Qing Wan sighed and picked up the bag, preparing to put away all the clothes she had packed when she went to Cheng An. Untying the knot, she opened the bag to be astonished a special object that lay in the middle of her neatly folded clothes. Qing Wan gasped in awe as she trailed the familiar markings of the object. There lying on her clothes was the green hair stick she saw during the festival months ago in Cheng An. "Who could of…" she asked herself, but thought back to that day when Zhao Yun carried her home. "Zi Long…" she said softly, holding the hair staff to her chest. She fell forward in shock when she heard a loud knock at the door, quickly she hid the hair staff under her bag and turned around. "Come in."

"Qing Wan?" Lu Xun opened the door roughly, "Lord Sun Jian's condition is getting worse." He told her sadly. Qing Wan's eyes widened in surprise as she rushed out of the room to Sun Jian's quarters, Lu Xun following her.

"Father!" Qing Wan brushed past the guards guarding the room and into the main chamber, Sun Jian's other children along with some generals all crowded the bed. "Father! Are you alright?" Qing Wan managed to push her way through the crowd and to her adoptive fathers bedside.

"Qing Wan," Sun Jian forced a smile, Qing Wan felt a tingle in her hand as the elder mans cold hand touched hers.

"Are you alright? What has the doctors said?"

"The doctors said Father doesn't have much time, his condition has gone worse these past days." Sun Ce explained painfully. Qing Wan stared at the man she's called a father for the past 20 years pale face, Sun Jian patted her hand lightly before coughing intensely.

"Father!" the Sun and Cheng children cried out, all preparing to help him.

"It's alright." Sun Jian coughed, "I'll be fine." He tried to reassure them, "Look at you all, don't be so sad." He coughed, "I have died a happy man to see all my children grown up so nicely."

"Father, you can't say those things." Xiang screamed, "You haven't even been to my wedding! You promised! You- haven't been to Qing's wedding either! Father!" tears fled down the little girls face, she was always a sensitive person and seeing someone close to her on the verge of death upset her. Shang Xiang held Xiang Wan to her closely, even if she was a big tomboy. Shang Xiang couldn't stay strong either.

"Yes," Sun Jian coughed, "I'm upset I can't see Lu Xun and Qing Wan's wedding, but perhaps it's fate on this old man."

"No father." Qing mumbled, "We'll have the wedding earlier, you have to witness it."

"No." her father strictly said, "We already picked out the good days, if you have your wedding on a different day. It'll bring-"

"Screw traditions!" she shouted, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me and Xiang, I want you to witness a big part of my life…"

"She's right Lord Sun Jian," Lu Xun who had been standing behind with the rest of the generals said, "You're very important to us all, and it wouldn't be the same without our Lord. It would be an honour for us, if you could see it."

"A wedding takes long time to prepare, I'm afraid I don't have that much time." Sun Jian replied them sadly, "Please, I'll watch from above."

"Father!" Qing cried, "Da Qiao, tell father it's possible." She looked over to Sun Ce's wife, who stood silently in the corner. Da Qiao was the wedding planner for Lu Xun and Qing Wan's wedding.

"Most of the wedding preparations are already complete my Lord," she replied, her voice wobbly because she saw Sun Jian more than a father in law. "It's just the food, and the guests we'd have to change."

"That's already too much."

"No it's not father!" Qing Wan explained, "We can just have a normal meal, it doesn't have to be big! And we can have another banquet for the guests who can't make it. Father, please consider it."

"I can't take your future because of me, that's too selfish."

"Father…"

"Lord Sun Jian," Da Qiao said softly, "I can handle all of that in two days, please. It'd really mean a lot to them." Sun Jian looked over at the eyes of all his children and generals, inside he knew that if he attended this wedding. It would be the best thing that happened in their life, and in his.

"Fine, but I want it to be perfect. Just for Qing Wan." He smiled, Qing Wan squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you father, it'll be an honour for me."

xx

Later that night, Qing Wan fumbled in her bed. Even though the wedding preparations were all set for the next two days, she couldn't help but think back to the gift Zhao Yun had left for her. "Cheng Qing Wan, you shouldn't be thinking these things." She scolded herself, "You're getting married already." Frustrated with herself, she threw on her night robe and headed towards the table, grabbing the hair stick from under the pile of clothes she stared at it intensely. "You're causing me so much problems!" she shouted throwing it to a far corner in her room. Defeated she walked over to the corner and picked up the hair stick, clutching it in her hand she walked out of her room and into the garden where she was earlier. Throwing her fists in the air, she plopped onto the grass and took a deep breath.

"What's the problem?" she looked up to see Zhou Yu's face looking down.

"Gong Jin!" Qing Wan said surprised, sitting up, "What are you doing here so late?"

"I should be asking you that question, but to answer yours. Xiao Qiao has a habit of telling me to go cook her something around this time, but by the time I cook it she's already sleeping again. So now I just take walks in the park and pretend I cooked her something."

"That's not nice to lie to her like that."

"Aren't you doing the same to yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Qing Wan," Zhou Yu carefully sat down beside her, "I've watched you grow up."

"Yeah…"

"Alright, this may seem weird coming from me, but I have to say it anyways. I don't know what has happened in the last two months, I don't know what you did, who you met, what you felt. But I know you long enough to tell, that something is wrong."

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me Gong Jin." Qing Wan quickly retorted, "There's nothing wrong."

"I don't know if you really love Bo Yan the way you used to do anymore." Qing Wan replied with silence, "Remember when we were younger, and you told me what you wanted when you grew older. You said you'd want a husband who'd only love you. No concubines, and for sure you would never be one. If he cheats on you, or gets married to another woman, that means he doesn't respect you the same you do for him."

"I know…"

"I'm not saying you being a concubine is wrong, but you've always lived up on that reputation of doing what you believe is right for you. And I can tell, as a God-brother, as a friend and as your commander, that your heart doesn't belong to anyone in Wu."

"No, I love Bo Yan." She said quickly, "My heart only belongs in Wu and father wants us to see us get married so I don't care if I am a—"

"You're getting married for Lord Sun Jian? Does that mean you don't love Bo Yan?"

"No! I love Bo Yan…"she cried, grabbing onto her head. "I, I'm doing this for my own good." She stood up, "I'm sorry, I'm tired. Good night." Zhou Yu called out to her as she began to run, he noticed something slipping out of her hands and falling softly into the grass.

"Qing Wan!" Zhou Yu called out, he picked up the emerald green hair stick in his hand. "I've never seen this before." He noted the patterns, "This isn't something that you can get in Wu." He looked up to see her figure slowly disappear. "Her hair was down, where'd this come from?" he wondered to himself, sighing he tucked the hair staff into a small long pouch which carried important letters and his royal stamp.

Xx

Okay, if you don't understand the whole tradition part. I'm not 100 hundred percent sure but I have a jist of it. People in China used to believe that to match a perfect couple, you'd have to compare their birthday. Not only was their birthday used for this comparison, but in the Chinese calendar your dates would be chosen depending on the month, the time you were born and some other stuff. Afterwards, most families would take those dates and find a good day to get married, and they'd have to get married at a certain time or they believed all the luck would of vanished. Yes it's really confusing, but that's the whole jist of it sort of.

So in the story, Sun Jian believes that if they have the ceremony earlier. There will be bad luck for the couple. Simple as that haha!

Oh and the part where Qing Wan says she can't wear the dress, cause in some traditions in China (not sure if it was the thing 2000 years ago). Concubines weren't allowed to wear red, but only pink because red was like 'the real' colour and only the first wife got to be all flashy with it. And wearing pink will let others know she's just a concubine.

Thanks for reading, and next chapter is the one everyone is waiting for…the TRUTH! Okay...no more history lessons. I promise :(

xREIKA


	33. Truth

Look at that, we're almost to the end.  
**Lu Xun: That's so sad.   
**Yes, it's very sad dear Lu Xun.  
**Lu Xun: No it's sad because I'm not in this chapter.**

Gee, a little self-centered aren't we?

Oh and sorry for the confusion kiki, yes Zhou Yu says that line. "Qing Wan replied silently" is her reaction towards what Zhou Yu was about to say. Sorry!

And Zhou Yu's girl, I think you're thinking about the second Han dynasty. The Han Dynasty where Three Kingdoms take place happened over 1800 years ago. I forgot the order of all the Dynasty's but there were two Han Dynasty's in China.

Anyways this chapter is going to bounce in and out of flashbacks, and I loathe flashbacks. Hope it's not too confusing.

Chapter 33: Truth

Jiang Wei sipped his tea quietly in his office, reading over important scrolls and reviews from the last campaign. Jiang Wei was in charge of combining all these reports for an in-depth one about the incident with the Mist Forest. "Things you have to do." He sighed, "Mei Yi, can you please prepare my ink and brushes?" he called out the open window to where the elderly lady was sweeping the leaves from the pavement.

"Yes my lord." The woman nodded, placing the broom on the tree she walked out of his sight. Jiang Wei put his arms in the air for a big stretch and tidied up his table a bit. He was prepared to be working here until tomorrow morning at least. Minutes after, he heard a loud knock outside his door.

"Come in." he called out, not bothering to look up. "Mei Yi, I won't be eating much tonight, so please prepare something simple." He said to her while reading his scrolls.

"Of course my lord." He heard an unfamiliar squeak, looking up he saw Zhao Yun leaning on the door. "Anything else you want my lord?" he tried to imitate the elderly woman but choked on his own spit.

"Zi Long! You're…you're!"

"Not drunk?" the man laughed, closing the doors and sitting on the closest chair. "Lord Liu Bei banned everyone from selling liquor to me. Quite upsetting, but it's not going to last long."

"You mean you're only going to be sober today?" Jiang Wei raised his eyebrow, Zhao Yun nodded. "Well then, I should make the most out if it."

"Yes, so how has it been? I'm sorry for leaving all the business to you."

"It's alright, I'm used to it." Jiang Wei joked, "So how does it feel to be sober?"

"It sucks." He replied quickly.

"You missed Lord Gan Ning."

"What was he here for?"

"Gan Ning was here to hand me all the reports from the Wu generals about the Mist Forest incident, I have to prepare a full scale report to our Lord now."

"Fun." He yawned, looking around.

"My liquor cabinet isn't in this room, forget about it."

"I wasn't looking for that."

"Oh I also gave him back Qing Wan's bag." Jiang Wei noticed Zhao Yun freeze at hearing that name, "Yes, Qing Wan left it here."

"Oh." He replied coldly, not wanting to hear about her. "So?"

"I also heard a lot of things from Gan Ning about her, would you like to hear?"

"Not really." He replied, but Jiang Wei and him both knew that he was dying to hear information about her. Jiang Wei nodded and started to read his documents again until he noticed Zhao Yun begin to fidget, "Just tell me." He said suddenly.

"Cheng Qing Wan you mean?" Jiang Wei teased, "She's the elder twin of the adopted daughters of Sun Jian. Their father was the great bodyguard Cheng Shang, who died protecting Sun Jian from an ambush that Huang Zu prepared. Qing Wan and her sister Xiang Wan, entered Wu when they were four."

"I don't want her biography, I want to know."

"About her history with Lu Xun?" he smirked, "Well Qing Wan met Lu Xun when she was 18 years old, Lu Xun had recently enrolled as Sun Quan's secretary at 21. According to Gan Ning, the two hit it off really quickly, and secretly dated for about 3 years. Sun Jian found out about it and was happy, he granted their proposal to get married."

"Then why didn't she?" Jiang Wei let out a sad sigh.

"Remember Zi Long, 8 months ago that campaign led by Ma Chao and Pang Tong?"

"Yes, it was to attack Wu, but an ally treaty came out of that."

"That day." He said slowly, "Was the day of their wedding. Their wedding was cancelled and Lu Xun was attacked after the treaty by bandits. He had amnesia, and married another woman named Er Ling or something. Qing Wan got angry, and she left home to where we met her." Zhao Yun was silent; he now knew what Qing Wan meant back in Jing Province when she told him that he had harmed her life just as much. Now he was regretting all the things he said to her in Jing, but the fact that she was from Wu and Wu was responsible for Hua Yi's death tugged at him.

"Oh." Was his simple reply.

"That's it?"

"What's it?"

"A simple 'Oh?' for a woman you love?"

"Who said I loved her?" he snapped, "Why would I love someone who was responsible for."

"Zi Long, we talked about not to mention this anymore."

"I can't just not mention it Bo Yue, I don't understand you. Why are you telling me to go with someone who's affiliated with your own sisters death?" Jiang Wei paused, "I mean, I know you want me to be happy but why her? Why not Jia Ling or something." He noticed Jiang Wei's eyes grow darker hearing that name.

"Zhao Yun…" he sprung from his seat and looked at him tearfully.

"What? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, "I'm sorry for hiding the truth from you, I'm sorry for telling everyone to lie. I'm sorry for making you so miserable these years." Zhao Yun looked at him strangely.

"What?" Jiang Wei took a deep breath.

"I promised Lord Gan Ning not to tell you, but I want you and Qing Wan to be happy." He said quietly, "Hua Yi's death…had nothing to do with Wu." Zhao Yun was taken aback on the news he just received. For the past four years, he had hated innocent people and ended up hurting someone he cared for very much.

"What? Bo Yue, explain to me." He shouted, Jiang Wei sat down and sighed again. Angrily Zhao Yun rushed over and grabbed the man by his shirt collar, "TELL ME BO YUE." He shook him before noticing what he was doing to someone who had been supporting him for the past years. "Please," he released his collar, "I want to know the truth. Stop hiding it from me, please." Jiang Wei breathed heavily and closed his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, Jia Ling." He whispered, "The secret has to be told."

"Jia Ling?"

"The person responsible for Hua Yi's death," Jiang Wei paused, "Was Jia Ling."

"Excuse me?"

"When you went to Chang Ban that year…"

Flashback

"Brother Bo Yue." Jiang Wei heard a little squeak from outside his door, looking outside he saw Jia Ling hiding behind it.

"What is it Jia Ling?" he asked her, noticing tear stains across her face. "What's wrong?" he got up and approached the girl who shrunk back quickly. "Jia Ling?"

"I'm sorry!" she cried, hugging herself in a small ball. "I'm sorry to you! To Hua Yi and to Zhao Yun! I'm sorry!" she screamed.

"What are you sorry about?"

"Arrest me!" she suddenly thrust her two wrists at the man, "Lock me up! I can't stand it anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Jiang Wei took the girl by the arm and led her into his office, "What's happening?" The tear filled girl stepped back.

"I killed Hua Yi! I'm in charge of killing Hua Yi!"

Present

"Why?" Zhao Yun said softly, burying his head in his hands. "Why would she kill her? She's Hua Yi's best friend!"

"Yes, Jia Ling grew up with me and Hua Yi. She was the daughter of a famous banker, but when we were young her father grew corrupt in money and cheated the Emperor. My father, who was very close to him, was in charge of arresting him. Jia Ling's father regretted his actions, and wished for my father to help raise her. Perhaps my father was too tired of raising two children already, he just didn't want another one. So he made Jia Ling Hua Yi's book buddy."

"I've heard of that but that doesn't mean anything. Why would she kill her because of that?"

"You know how beautiful Hua Yi is." Jiang Wei smiled remembering his own sister, "Everyone loved her, adored her. Boys all wanted to court her because not only was she beautiful, she was the daughter of the judge. I noticed ever since I was younger, that Jia Ling would always build up her anger in her. She was jealous you could say, but who wouldn't? Someone not only beautiful, smart and talented but was kind at heart."

"Jealousy? She'd kill Hua Yi for jealously?"

"Wait until I finish. When I came to Shu, the Wei army was furious with me and tried to kill my sister. Jia Ling risked her life and said she was Hua Yi and was arrested while Hua Yi escaped safely to Shu…"

"Did something happen?"

"No, she told them the truth and Cao Cao let her go. She then served under Cao Cao as a maid and then…she met you." Zhao Yun looked at him surprised. "When you were in Chang Ban saving our little Lord she was also there helping the Wei soldiers. She fell in love with you."

Flashback

"You what?" Jiang Wei asked surprised and a bit enraged. "After all we've done for you, you're telling me that you're in charge of Hua Yi's death? Why Jia Ling? Why?"

"Because I love Zhao Yun, and I don't want Hua Yi to have him! Hua Yi's had everything! Even when we were younger! If it wasn't for your father who arrested mine, I could have had just as much fame as Hua Yi! Maybe even more!"

"You're jealous? You'd kill your best friend and hurt Zhao Yun and me because you were jealous? Why? Why would you do that?" he screamed knocking down various things on his desk. Jia Ling cried more as she fell onto the floor, defeated from the pressure.

"I thought if I killed Hua Yi, I could have Zhao Yun…I could be the next Hua Yi…but I can't." she shook her head.

"How can you love Zhao Yun? You don't love Zhao Yun as much as Hua Yi will!"

"I do and I did!" she snapped, "I met Zhao Yun before Hua Yi, and I fell in love with him before Hua Yi. When I first came to Cheng An to attend the wedding, I was happy but once I learned it was with the man I had been looking for…I couldn't take it anymore. Hua Yi's taken too much from me!"

"Hua Yi took nothing from you!" Jiang Wei was now furious on how she tried to get pity by crying, but would become so evil once she talked about how Hua Yi stole things. "You just couldn't obtain it yourself and grew jealous!"

"I know," she paused, "Why do you think I'm confessing this to you?"

Present

"So, it was my fault Hua Yi died?" Zhao Yun breathed heavily.

"No Zi Long, don't think of it that way." Jiang Wei approached him but was swung at by his arm. "Zi Long!"

"It's all my fault? It's my fault she's dead!" he screamed, "Why didn't you tell me?" he looked over at the Shu tactician with tears threatening to spill out of the corners of his eyes. "Why did you have to lie to me for so many years?"

"Because."

Flashback

"How'd you do it?" Jiang Wei asked, "How'd you plan this?"

"To tell you the truth," Jia Ling chuckled. She was now in a white prisoner's uniform, her hair was all let down as she spoke to Jiang Wei through the thick wooden jail gates. Jiang Wei had taken her into the custody because he noticed something was wrong with her, she didn't function like the normal Jia Ling. Instead, he felt that she was possessed in a way perhaps with guilt and jealously. "I was sent by Lord Cao Cao to kill you and Zhao Yun."

"You were what?"

"Ever since I met Zhao Yun, I was interested in this character. I received information about him from various generals, and learned that he was under the leader of Shu. It took years, but I spent my time finding where this great man lived. Lord Cao Cao grew worried about my obsession," she smiled bashfully, "And told me to assassinate him."

"And you promised?"

"He said he would show me where he was. It was a risk I had to take, but who knew when he sent spies he also found my old friend and you Jiang Wei. I was happy that I could be reunited with my best friends and the man that I've been seeking for."

"Then why didn't you kill us? Why'd you attack Hua Yi?"

"I told you, because I had to."

"How'd you do it?"

"Simple, Lord Cao Cao had sent an assassin from Wei. They were mystics, those who study the arts of face changing and black magic. When she arrived, I lied and said her mission was to kill Hua Yi."

"So that day, you purposely caused an argument between us?"

"It was simple," she grinned, "I lied to her and said I had a crush on you, and I knew about your history with Guan Li. So I added fire to the oil."

"You-"

"You know the rest Jiang Wei." She cackled, "I don't know why but it feels so great to tell the truth!" she fell back towards the straw beds laid out for her. "So, how are you planning to kill me?"

Present

Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei walked in silence, while Jiang Wei was telling his story. He led him to the path that lead to Flower Dragon Mountain but instead he took a shortcut through the grass and they were at a small grave. A tombstone with the words 'Grave of Huang Jia Ling' sprawled across in red. Zhao Yun bent down and trailed the letters that were carved in. Raising his fist he was prepared to smash it until he froze in mid air. He didn't have the heart to disturb someone's resting spot. "Why didn't you guys lie to me though?" he asked, getting up from the ground.

"It was Jia Ling's last wish." Jiang Wei explained, bowing to the grave three times. "Even if she was in charge of killing my sister, she was still like a little sister to me."

"How'd she die?"

"I tried to pick the least painful, so I gave her poisoned wine. Then I wrote a letter to Lord Liu Bei to explain the situation, and they agreed to keep it a secret."

"This one secret caused so much problems." Zhao Yun chuckled softly, "Too much problems."

"At the end Hua Yi's body was never found." Jiang Wei frowned, "But at least she didn't die without being avenged. And now she'll be even more happy if you let her go." Zhao Yun stared at the man from the corner of his eyes. "It's been four years Zi Long, you and I both know she's dead."

"I know, but without her being avenged. I just couldn't let her go." He said as the two left the gravesite and began to climb up the mountain path. "I felt that I owed her something, killing her assassin wasn't enough, but I knew there had to be a reason behind this."

"You should let go now, she's been avenged."

"I did let go." He smiled as they reached the mountaintop. Zhao Yun walked into the small cottage house and headed towards the middle of the room. Reaching behind the giant flowerpot, he pulled out the small brown plaque that had Hua Yi's name.

"You mean." Jiang Wei said surprised that he knew about the plaque.

"I always knew, sometimes I would come up and talk to her." He wiped the dust off the plaque with his sleeve, "Now that I know the truth." He placed it back down but this time in front of the flowerpot. "She can finally go into the spot she wants." Zhao Yun went to the back of the room and grabbed out a small towel, gently he began to wipe the dust around the table. "You always liked it clean Hua Yi, I promise I'll clean it for you all the time."

xx

Okay, this got a bit too long here. I hope everyone understood this it seems a bit confusing? If it is, I'll try to explain it later on. But hopefully this 'truth' wasn't predictable, because this took a really long time to think and create! Thanks for reading! 

XReika


	34. Advice

Eh, sorry for the wait. (For me anyways it's a long wait). I've been feeling a bit restless to write lately, no not because I don't want to write. I love writing, but some people (friends, cough) have really been tugging at my ability to write and some other stuff.  
So in this time I've been planning another story, if I don't get super lazy I think I'll post it up. Promise me you'll support me though! I'm kidding, if it sucks you don't have to :D. (Which most likely it will). Anyways, on with the story!

Mm, after this one, it's going to be 2 more chapters. I promise.

Xx

D-i-s-c-l-a-i-m-e-r: K-O-E-I owns us all.

Chapter 34: Advice

Qing Wan waited excitedly at the docks early that morning, she watched as the giant fleet docked on board as hundreds of people began to rush out. Standing on the tips of her toes, she called out to a young man who stepped off and looked around carefully. "GONG JI!" she screamed, waving her hands madly. The man dressed in a red jumpsuit type outfit with his hair tied back in a ponytail waved and smiled running over to her. "Gong Ji! I missed you so much." Qing Wan cried running into the arms of the man. The tall Wu general separated from the maiden and took a deep breath of air.

"It's great to be back in the Wu territory." He exclaimed as the two friends walked away from the docks and onto the pathway where many families were being reunited.

"How'd you get our letter so fast?" Qing Wan asked the man. The Wu Kingdom found it odd when they had received a note from Jiang Nan saying that Ling Tong would be arriving in Wu territory. After all the wedding date was rushed the day before and the letter sent right after. There was no way he could receive the letter and get on a boat and arrive in time, Qing Wan and the rest of them expected him to not show up at all.

"Letter?" Ling Tong stared at her funny but was returned with the same glare.

"About the wedding being pushed to tomorrow?"

"The wedding is tomorrow?" Ling Tong shouted loudly but quieted down to see various stares from the peasants.

"You never knew?" Ling Tong scratched his head and explained his situation to the Wu bride. The reason why Ling Tong had come to Wu territory earlier than expected was because of family problems. Ling Tong was sent by Sun Jian to capture any remaining pirates that traveled along the Jiang Nan river, this way both of Ling Tong's wives had to accompany him and were often secluded from the rest of the city because they had to live on a boat. Ling Tong being a workaholic often neglected his two wives, causing them to bicker among one another often. One day the two wives got into a big argument on who got to spend the night with Ling Tong, confused and annoyed Ling Tong angrily yelled at his two wives which forced to two women to returned home in rush of tears. Feeling lonely and seeing no sign of his wives returning he decided to come to Wu and visit the gang.

"You see it's not that easy having two wives." Ling Tong rubbed his forehead, "Often I get so confused."

"Gong Ji," Qing Wan slapped the mans back and laughed, "You're lucky you get to have two beautiful woman serve you."

"You know if it wasn't for Gong Jin and Bo Fu I would of never agreed to take them both as my wives?"

"Think about it this way, you saved Gong Jin and elder brothers lives. You know how rowdy the Qiao sisters get." Ling Tong sighed. It was four years ago when this incident all started. Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Gan Ning and Ling Tong were all fishing along the rivers when they went on a campaign to learn about the people in the country. Accidentally, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce ran into two women who were bathing and were unfortunately caught by both of the women's fathers. When the two men heard of Zhou Yu and Sun Ce's vast riches they plotted a plan to force them to marry their daughters, making up a rule that in the country when two men see two virgin women bathing they would have to wed them. Not wanting to be in a tight situation when they got home to their wives, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce introduced the two women to Ling Tong and Gan Ning. Hoping that the girls would fall in love with the two charming bachelors. Luckily for Gan Ning the two women were repelled by all the tattoos and the pirates rudeness and fell in love with Ling Tong. Bribing Ling Tong, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce eventually convinced Ling Tong to marry both of them as equal wives, the two girls didn't disagree being best friends.

"You're right, plus I get a kick of hearing 'Supreme Master Ling Tong Gong Ji, owner of Zhou Yu and Sun Ce' every time I return." He grinned. The two continued walking down the dirt path that led back to the city until Ling Tong stopped in the middle. "Why are we walking?" he asked her not noticing that it was only the two of them before. "No one else from Wu came to pick me up?"

"Don't be so sad Gong Ji." She reassured him, "I just asked to come pick you up by myself cause I want to go somewhere."

"You mean?"

"Yep, I think it's about time we visited my parents and Uncle Ling." Ling Tong nodded, it was a long time since he's visited his father's gravesite.

Both Ling Tong and Qing Wan's parents were buried in a mountain located in the Wu territory; it was a special mountain where all great generals and their families who represented Wu would be buried. Sun Jian would personally choose who gets the high honour of being buried there because the mountain beside it was the Sun's memorial area where many of the great Sun ancestors were buried.

"Father! Mother!" Qing Wan exclaimed, rushing over to the giant tombstones that lay in the ground. After Qing Wan's fathers death, Qing Wan's mother passed away from shock not after. Qing Wan's mother, who served Lady Wu (the mother of the Sun children) was also very liked by her highness and was offered to be buried beside her husband. "How's it going?" the young maiden spoke softly, using her long sleeves to wipe the names of her parents. Ling Tong stood beside her, his hands folded across his chest. "I'm guessing Xiang Wan must have told you what have happened these months." Whenever Xiang Wan was unhappy, she would always come up to the mountain to gain comfort by talking to the two gravestones. "But on the bright side," she began opening the little basket they picked up when they passed by the temple. Taking out a small plate with apples and pears on top, she gently placed the plate in front of the two huge statues. Digging into the basket she pulled out a stack of incents sticks.

"Here." Long Tong handed her a small candle that he obtained from the small temple that was built in honour of the men. Qing Wan lit three incents at a time, praying to both her parents before sticking it in the dirt.

"Father, Mother. I'm happy to tell you that I'm going to get married to Bo Yan, again." She laughed saying that, remembering that she came here almost a year ago telling them the same news. "Don't worry, I promise I'll get married this time." She looked over to Ling Tong who was kneeling in front of his own father's gravestone. Ling Tong's father Ling Cao had already passed away for over 10 years now. Qing Wan who was only 12 at the age of her Uncle Ling's death remembered the drastic change in the 18-year-old boy. He was often angry and moody, especially if he saw Gan Ning. Luckily the two became best of friends when Gan Ning saved his life during a campaign, and Qing Wan was happy to see one of her role-models back to the way she adored him as. "I'll be back." She whispered to her parents and brought the basket over to Ling Cao's gravestone. Kneeling beside him she pulled out a plate of mantou.

"Eh?" Ling Tong looked at her funny before replacing it with a laugh. "Father, remember Qing Wan?"

"Of course Uncle Ling remembers me." She snarled, "Uncle Ling, I brought you your favorite lotus mantous!" she bowed three times, "I'm getting married tomorrow too! I hope you'll have a lot of fun watching with my parents tomorrow! Have big parties for me!" she joked. The two of them continued having conversation with the elderly spirits for hours until they noticed the time, paying their last respects the two began walking down the mountain path. The two held small chats about politics, war and even gossiping about their own friends until they reached the back garden of the Wu castle. Over in the far corner, the two saw Lu Xun and Er Ling walking beside one another as they strolled down the garden.

"Who's that?" Ling Tong asked, who have not seen Lu Xun's wife.

"That's Lu Xun's wife, Er Ling."

"Ah, so that's her?" Ling Tong nodded, and looked over to Qing Wan. "You're okay with being a concubine?" Qing Wan looked at him funny, Ling Tong already knew she was going to be Lu Xun's second wife yet he didn't bring it up till now.

"Of course I am."

"Are you ready?"

"What?"

"I know you're all grown up Qing Wan." He leaned on the rail as they walked under the sitting area, "You're very lucky that you get to marry someone you love."

"Gong Ji…"

"Marriage isn't what you think it is, you may think you're attracted to him right now, but you're going to be a second wife Qing. You're going to have to share your time, your love, and your attraction with another woman. I know you're rushing the wedding because of Lord Sun Jian's condition but have you really thought it through?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not trying to imply anything, I think you and Bo Yan make the best couple there is." He paused, and watched as Lu Xun and Er Ling playfully chased each other from far away. "Actually, ignore what I've said." He turned and gave her a slight slap on her shoulder; "I shouldn't be taking my own marriage failures and be passing it on to you as advice." Qing Wan looked at him silently, she knew what he meant. Ling Tong was forced to be married to these woman, of course he'd have to be attracted to him some how, but it wasn't real love, but was her love real love?

"Not everyone's relationship is as lucky as Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and the Qiao sisters." He added.

"Yeah." She looked over to Lu Xun who seemed to finally notice the two. Waving frantically, he pulled Er Ling across the field to where they were. Both Qing Wan and Ling Tong noticed Er Ling's joyous grin turn into a frown and slowly carve into a frightened stare.

"Gong Ji!" Lu Xun rushed over and gave his friend a quick hug. "Ah, let me introduce. This is my first wife, Er Ling. Er Ling this is Ling Tong Gong Ji from Jiang Nan."

"Nice to meet you Lord Ling." She said quietly, avoiding eye contact with both the general and maiden. "I'll be heading back in first." She bowed, hurrying away.

"Don't mind her, she's…"

"Forget about it." Ling Tong interrupted, "Let's go find the rest of them."

xx

Mantou: Chinese Bread.

Eh yes, nothing exciting happens anymore does it? Next chapter will be up before this week ends, I promise. The events in the next chapter will be happening at the same time all this stuff was happening. So the next chapter doesn't mean the wedding day. Haha! Till then! Thanks for reading, review please!

Reika  
PS: Hardest part of any story writing is the chapter name. Sigh.


	35. The Gift

Yeah, I've planned out a new story. Hopefully you'll all support me in it :D. But I'll post it after I'm done this one.

Now let's go see how our drunk man is doing.

And yep, Zhou Yu's style name is Gong Jin and Ling Tong's is Gong Ji, makes me go crazy writing theirs. D:

Xx

Disclaimer: You know what, I don't care. KOEI :(

Chapter 35: The Gift

Jiang Wei strolled through the front gates of the Zhao mansion freely after being let in by Xiao Ling. Ever since he told Zhao Yun the truth (even if it was less than 24 hours ago) he had been smiling because he felt that the heavy package that he's been carrying for years has finally been thrown off. It made him feel twice as good to see Zhao Yun accept the fact so whole-heartedly. Approaching the mans' door he knocked on the door lightly, hearing no reply he simply pushed the doors open and walked in. Inside the small room he could see the Shu general resting on his table with his head on his arms. Jiang Wei scanned the room for any signs of alcoholic beverages lying down, but to his surprise there wasn't any. "He must have not brought any in." he thought, not believing his friend would stop drinking especially after he took a few bottles from his wine cabinet before he left his home. Shaking his head, Jiang Wei placed the carefully written scripts on the table and scrimmaged around for Zhao Yun's stamp. As prefect of Cheng An, Zhao Yun had to review every document before it was sent to the main city, but it being Zhao Yun the stamp was used by Jiang Wei more than him. Finding the stamp wrapped in a yellow cloth he began to mold the red ink carefully, making sure it was the right colour and not too damp for the paper.

"What're you doing here?" Jiang Wei was surprised to suddenly hear Zhao Yun's voice; he turned around to face the Tiger General yawning.

"Wow, you mean you weren't passed out because you drank too much?" Zhao Yun gave him a bewildered stare.

"Of course not!" he shouted, "In fact I haven't touched a drip of alcohol all night." He said with pride in his voice, but his face turning serious right after. "You're sending the scripts already?"

"I have to." Jiang Wei returned a slight smile, "I have to head over to Wu territory by this afternoon so I'm having this sent to our Lord within the next carriage."

"Why are you heading to Wu Territory? Something wrong with the scripts that pirate gave you?"

"Of course not, I'm attending the wedding tomorrow." Jiang Wei cooed before turning his head slightly towards the general, "Qing Wan's wedding." Zhao Yun stayed silent for a bit before replying with a small whimper. "You want to come? You are invited."

"No, I don't want to stir up anything." Jiang Wei placed the stamp down gently on the side and sat down across his friend, both his arms resting on the table. "What?"

"You don't want to go see Qing Wan before she gets married off? You don't want to tell her how you really feel about her?" Zhao Yun replied by rolling his eyes. "Very well," Jiang Wei got up and stamped the document he brought earlier, "I'll be heading out now, I'll tell her you said good luck." He fanned the wet ink with his hand, trying to squeeze any reaction from the man.

"Have fun." Was all he heard, annoyed Jiang Wei rolled up the script and headed for the door. Walking out he stopped in his tracks and said.

"The weddings in the afternoon, when the sun hits its highest peak." The two wooden doors creaked as the sun that shone from outside slowly dimmed out. Zhao Yun gave a heavy sigh and buried his head into his hands. He knew that it was wrong for him to ruin a wedding, even if inside a little bit of him told him that she shared the same feelings. Confused he got up from his chair and strolled outside to the garden, even if it was already autumn the feeling of summer still lingered around China. Walking around his backyard, memories of him and Qing Wan shot through his head like an arrow. From the first time she attended to him when he was ill, to when they'd argued about what to surprise Jiang Wei for his birthday. Many of her memories happened in his home…no many of _their_ memories happened here.

Attempting to clear his mind, he walked into the living room where he saw Xiao Ling returning home with a basket of food, "Master Zhao!" The little girl bowed, "I saw Xiang Ning earlier, she asked me if you liked the hair stick." The girl told him her face full of curiosity. "So did Lady Qing Wan like it?" she pestered her master.

"Don't be so nosy." He replied, "I bet you she didn't even…" he paused remembering the conversation he had yesterday with Jiang Wei. It was when they were still in Jing Territory that he wanted to present to her the hair stick they saw at the festival earlier. He had bought it right after her injury, but never found the right time to give it, so he secretly placed it in her bag when they went to Jing. But it was because of his nosiness he opened the piece of crumbled paper that was inside, finding out the truth about the general. "Bo Yue's house!" he exclaimed loudly running out of the house, he hoped that the hair stick wasn't placed in the bag when it was given to Gan Ning to return to Qing Wan.

"Lord Jiang Wei has already left for Wu Territory Lord Zhao." Mei Yi, the head servant of the Jiang mansion told him before attending to her own duties. He frowned, angry that it was less than half an hour since his friend had visited him in his own home. Checking his surroundings, he charged into Hua Yi's now cleaned up guest room. Cracking his knuckles with his hand, he began to rummage through the small room. In less then five minutes, he had turn the neat room into a servants nightmare. Sighing in defeat he passed by Hua Yi's room, smiling he walked into the abandoned area.

"He says I can't give her up?" he noted all the tables and chairs being swept clean as fresh flowers stood in the middle of the room. As he was leaving a piece of paper on Hua Yi's old vanity table grabbed his attention. Walking over he noticed a hair stick broken in half, and on the piece of paper it had the name Qing Wan.

"We found that in Lady Ji's room after Master gave back her pirate friend the bag." Mei Yi, who was wandering the house looking for the man explained. Her hands on her hips obviously finding the big mess the Prefect made. "Master forgot to bring it back to Wu territory with him though, I was hoping Lady Cheng could fix it in Wu."

"Fix it?" he looked at the object in his hand and analyzed it, it was broken in half from the strongest point of the steel.

"She asked me where could fix it, I told her about our blacksmiths. She said she went to Master Li, guess that old man wouldn't do it."

"This must be very special to her than." He whispered, the hair stick looked like just a normal one the girls wore around town. It was plain in colour and the flower decoration placed on top was cheap, looking at the old lady he asked her. "Do you know when Bo Yue's getting to Wu?"

"Lord Jiang said that he wouldn't be in Wu until late at night, it's a long journey even though the city is right beside ours. More than half a day he said." Nodding he brushed past the old woman, in his hand holding the two broken pieces and rushed into the busy city. Not acknowledging all the greetings he got from the people, he rushed over to the Li Mansion across town.

"Lord Zhao!" the Li's daughter opened the doors, the 16 year old still had the giant crush on the prefect of the city, but after the incidents during the festival, she didn't show it as much. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to do me a favour Lady Li," the man looked over to see her father coming over.

"What can we help you with?" Master Li greeted. Zhao Yun explained the situation with the hairpiece. The Li man and his daughter tried to cover up lies when Zhao Yun mentioned Qing Wan asking for help, but at the end they admitted they declined it. "My lord, with all due respect. My hammer is already retired, and it takes…"

"I will lend you a blacksmith store, you can clean your hammer." He grunted, handing the man a bunch of money. The eyes of the little man lit up as he ordered his daughter to retrieve his precious prize. Zhao Yun waited anxiously outside the blacksmith shop as the elder worked hard inside. After finally preparing the necessary items, the sun had already set and most people had returned home for dinner.

"What's this for anyways?" the young Li daughter asked the man, "You seemed very rushed Lord Zhao."

"It's a wedding present." He stuttered, "I have to get it to Wu."

"Wu?" the girls eyes grew round and fascinated, "You mean that girl whom I saw at the festival?" The news of Qing Wan's story spread around the lands of Shu and Wu like a horrible epidemic, even though most of the people knew no one really dared to question their Lord about the scandal. "Getting married? That's too bad, I thought you two looked really cute together." Zhao Yun ignored the girls remarks and waited until the doors open and the man wiped the sweat off his forehead as he stepped out. Rushing over to the man, Master Li smiled proudly handing the man a small box, inside with the same hair stick he saw earlier, but repaired and looking better than ever. Thanking the two, he rushed out of the workshop and hurried home. Ignoring Xiao Ling's calls for dinner he ran into his stable and grabbed his glorious white horse. Pulling the reigns hard, he turned the horse around and rushed out of the gates of Cheng An.

xx

Eh, if you're wondering why Zhao Yun suddenly decided to go to the wedding. It's explained later. :D. Next chapter is the last chapter! Is he going to make it? Oh my! Until then! Thanks for reading!

Reika


	36. Time

Ah. I was going to post up the final chapter on Friday night, but sadly my computer hard drive crashed and I had no choice but to say good bye to everything. So instead of waiting for it to get fixed, why not just re-write it and get it done with! But first, I would like to thank all of **you** for taking your time to read my story and for reviewing my chapters. It **really** means a lot. **Thank you.**

Since its final chapter, let's talk to some people!  
(**Lu Xun: Me?**)  
No not you, everyone talks to you.  
(**Lu Xun: That breaks my heart. Tear.)**

Cypress: 200 AD Paris Hiltons…thinking about it frightens me. Imagine the Li daughters doing burger commercials like her! Or in their case…dumpling commercials! Glad you think Jiang Wei's such a good boy in here, he seems like a good guy anyways!

Zhou Yu's Girl: OR WILL he make it in time…then again it's me. We all know something will happen! Or will it! Ahh!

Kiki: Yep! Final chapter! Hope you're ready!

Now let's get rolling!

xx

**  
**Disclaimer: If you're imagining most of these characters, most likely you're thinking ROTK wise, so that means those images in your head belong to Koei!

Chapter 36: Time

Jiang Wei sat quietly in the main halls of Wu; he had arrived in Wu territory late at night and didn't get a chance to see Qing Wan or anyone else for the matter. It was early in the morning when he was asked to wait in the hall for the little Wu maiden. He smiled to himself while he excitedly waited for her arrival, even though Qing Wan wasn't his sister. Qing Wan was someone who made him laugh and smile just as much as Hua Yi. To him, Hua Yi may have died but Qing Wan had left a spot in his heart as a little sister. Hearing faint footsteps outside of the hall, he looked over to see the girl rush in.

"Bo Yue!" she squealed, hugging onto the general like a giant rag doll. "I missed you so much!" she buried her head into his shoulders. Sun Ce, Gan Ning and Lu Xun walked in behind her, it was usually an odd situation to see the bride to be hugging a grown man, but they all understood the feelings Qing Wan kept for Jiang Wei. The feeling of _family_.  
Noticing others in the room, Qing Wan grabbed onto his hand andpulled him towards the three men. "Bo Yue, meet my brother Bo Fu."

The two men gave their formal introductions as Qing Wan looked around curiously, just incase someone extra came along with the Shu tactician. Her wide grin slowly disappeared to only see a few Shu soldiers and Wu servants around the room. Noticing her hand slip away from his, Jiang Wei turned around to see her stare. "Zi Long had some business to attend to." He lied, knowing what she wanted to know.

"That's alright." She looked at the ground, looking back up at her friends with a forced smile. "I just thought he'd give me a gift!"

"I don't have a gift from him, but he wishes you and Lord Lu Xun the best." Qing Wan nodded softly as she headed towards the table Jiang Wei was sitting at. She peered at the large item wrapped in red silk that the Shu soldiers carried. "That is for later." Jiang Wei pointed out, Qing Wan snarled. Preparing to sit down she was suddenly grabbed onto by her sister and the Qiao's.

"Where'd you come from?" she shouted in surprise as she was being dragged out of the hall. The men all stared at the group of girl's funny, confused at what just happened.

"The wedding isn't until 3 hours, why are they getting ready so fast?" Gan Ning asked.

"Who knows?" Lu Xun scratched his head, "Let's go on a tour Bo Yue."

xx

Zhao Yun's white horse galloped down the dirt paths of Shu-Wu boarder fast. Zhao Yun looked up into the sky to see the sun already half way up, "I have to hurry." He muttered tapping the sides of his horse hoping it would go a bit faster. Instead his horse began to slow down as it shook his head in a horrible tantrum. Jumping off to prevent him being thrown off, He pulled on the reins roughly stopping the horse. Sighing he started to walk the horse down the path hoping to find a river or any water source.

"Your horse seems a bit worn out young one." An elder man hollered from across the field as Zhao Yun trudged down the path. Zhao Yun looked over to see a pudgy old man walk over with his brown horse that neighed softly as if it was greeting his own horse.

"He's a battle stallion; I don't understand why he's tired this fast."

"It's because he was not trained for this long trip." The elder explained, patting the white mane softly. "A man will not run a mile without losing his breath unless he gets practice." He paused and looked over at Zhao Yun, "You seem to be in a hurry, I'm guessing your horse hasn't gotten the proper exercise yet."

"I…I have to get to Wu."

"Attending the Wu wedding?" The old man guessed, seeing how well dressed he was. "You won't make it there in time by walking." He snickered.

"I know, but I'll have to try."

"Determined aren't we." He took off his hat and fanned himself, the wrinkles on the mans faced drenched with sweat. "But sadly to say, if you walk there you won't make it until night time at least." Zhao Yun leaned on his white horse in despair. "Don't be so down young man." He patted him hard on the shoulder,his eyes were diverted to a golden plaque on thewaist of Zhao Yun that gleamed with the sun."It's you…" he looked up into his eyes, "I've finally found you!"

xx

"Ow!" Qing Wan mumbled as her sister and friends tried to place the heavy head-dress on her head. "That's heavy." She smacked their hands, "I'm not wearing that for two hours."

"You have no choice! The Taoist said for you to gain eternal happiness you have to wear it earlier!" Xiang slammed the table with her two fists and glared at her elder sister. Since Sun Jian wanted this wedding to be perfect, they hired a Taoist to handle any superstitious stuff to make up for the date.

"You guys can't believe those things." She pushed Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao's hands away. "I'll be fine no matter what time I put this thing on." She got up from her seat and threw her arms in the air. "You guys have to stop worrying! It's my wedding! Let me be free for at least my final hours!" Xiang Wan noticed her eyes shift to the edges.

"THE DOOR!" the little sister screamed, but it was already too late. Qing Wan had dashed out of the room, "We'll never catch her!" She exclaimed as the three friends approached the giant field. "She runs too fast."

Qing Wan chuckled to herself as she ran past all the generals and servants who all stared at her in surprise. "Where's Lord Jiang staying at?" she pulled a random handmaid from the corner, frightened the maid pointed to the apartments across from them. "BO YUE!" she screamed when the door opened and out came the Shu general tying his hair.

"What is it Qing Wan? Weren't you getting ready?" He wanted to ask more questions when Qing Wan dragged him into his room. "What are you doing? I have to go meet Lord Lu Xun."

"What's the real reason Zi Long's not here?" she glared.

xx

"Excuse me?" Zhao Yun stepped back as the man threw himself onto the ground, "What are you doing?" he hurried and lifted the man off his feet.

"I finally found you." He said his eyes all teary. Zhao Yun looked at the man confused, just minutes ago this man was sarcastically insulting him. Now he was crying and thanking him? "My daughter can finally rest in peace."

"Your daughter?"

"Four years ago, my daughter was left at the altar by her husband. She was hopeless and hoped to commit suicide on that tree." He pointed behind him, "When my wife and I found out, we rushed towards the tree to see her crying silently. She had told us a man with a golden plaque of a dragon on his waist prevented herself from doing stupid things. And I've finally found the man that saved her life." Zhao Yun frowned a bit because he couldn't remember the situation; he had saved many lives before. As a prefect, it was his job that everyone lived in peace and harmony.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I remember."

"It's alright." The elder man smiled, "My daughter's final wish before the plague struck her was that we thank you. Now that we have done this, she should be happy." He looked over to the tree again; Zhao Yun squinted and noticed a small tombstone that rested in front of the tree. "She wanted to be buried here, just in case you past by again." He said softly, tears rolling down his bony cheeks. "Here." He handed him his horse, "He may not be fast, but if you go now. This horse will bring you back to Wu."

"I couldn't take your horse."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I don't think I'm going to go to the wedding anymore. It was just silly to think I could change anything. Consider it fate." He placed the reins back into his hand but it was forced back into his own.

"Sir, you told my daughter something that changed her mind about life. Why don't you use it against yourself?"

"What?"

"Fate can control someone at will, but you do have the power to fight back." Suddenly Zhao Yun remembered the windy day four years ago. He was riding out in the prairies because he needed time to not think about Hua Yi's death. That was when he saw a young woman trying to hang herself on a tall tree. He rushed over to the young maiden and pulled her down. The woman was dressed in her wedding gown as she sobbed angrily; her husband had died in a recent war accident. To make matters worse, she had his baby.

"How's her child?" he suddenly spat out, as the scene replayed in his head.

"They're doing well." The elder chuckled, happy that he could remember her. "She had twins. She named one, Xi Wang (hope)and the other Xi Long. She felt that you gave her hope to go on, and since she didn't know your name but only saw your plaque." He referred to the plaque that hung on his waist, "She named him Xi Long."

"That's good to hear."

"Now, go." He grabbed onto Zi Long's horse, "You can pick up your horse if."

"You keep it." Zi Long smiled as he reached over to his waist and pulled off the plaque. The plaque was a gift from Hua Yi when he was elected to become the Prefect of Cheng An. In the front it had the name Zhao Zi Long and on the back a engraved picture of a ferocious dragon. "And this is a gift, for the children." Getting on the horse, he waved as he continued to gallop down the roads.

xx

"I told you why." Jiang Wei said his voice getting high from being stared at funny by her. "It's the truth!"

"You know you're lying Bo Yue." Qing Wan glared then became silent for a bit. "You know Bo Yue." She laughed softly, "I've been so confused these weeks. Ever since I came back, I thought I would be happy with Lu Xun again…but I'm not."

"But…"

"I was going to tell him, but Father and everyone looked so happy." She buried her face into her hands as her voice became wobbly, "I just couldn't let them down again."

"You mean."

"I don't love Bo Yan."

"Who do you love?"

"Someone, who I can never have a chance to be with." She whispered softly.

"How are you so sure that the person doesn't love you just as much?"

"Because I am the daughter of Sun Jian, I won't let my family down again. Everyone is happy for me and him. I will try my hardest to be happy for us too." She smiled getting up, "Thanks Bo Yue, I just wanted to tell someone just incase I regret thirty years later."

xx

Jiang Wei walked down the pathway leading to Qing Wan's room, she was asked by Lu Xun and Gan Ning to escort her to the Wu temple where the wedding was going to take place. Half-way through he began to feel paranoid at something, or someone. He turned around multiple of times frowning when he saw no one. "Who's out there?" he finally snapped.

"Shh." He heard a familiar voice call out as Zhao Yun's head stuck out behind a giant tree.

"Zi Long?" Jiang Wei said in shock as he rushed over to his messy friend, "Why are you here? I mean how'd you get here? Or how'd you get in?" The Wu security was tight around the front, and he had no invitation.

"I jumped over there." He pointed to the roof near them, "How lucky there was a tree there. So where's Qing Wan?"

"There." He pointed to the room in front of them, "I'm going to go get her in the carriage now."

"Don't!" Zhao Yun exclaimed, "Let me talk to her first. Okay?"

"Of course." Jiang Wei gave his friend a pat on the back, "Just knock on her door. I'll be waiting over there." Zhao Yun took a deep breath before he headed towards the two wooden doors. Knocking softly on the rim he heard a faint reply.

"Qing Wan?" he said softly, but was answered with silence. "I know you're in there Qing Wan, please open up for me?" He waited quietly when the door creaked open, he could see Qing Wan's eyes through the small slit. The jewels on her head dress dangling as she slammed the door. "Qing Wan!" Zhao Yun tried to keep the door open but was too slow.

"Go away. You're ruining my wedding." She growled, trying to keep her emotions inside her.

"Can I talk to you?"

"No." she scoffed, Zhao Yun closed his eyes and pushed the door. "Stop breaking my door! I don't want to see you! You're ruining the _ji shi_!"

"Can I at least give you something?"

"No."

"Too bad." He took the hair stick out of his pocket, and stabbed a hole through her paper window. Slipping the rest in, he knew she was actually sitting in front of her door because of her silhouette. So he was certain she would catch it in her hands or anywhere on her body. Qing Wan watched the paper in her window slowly rip as a small silver hair stick fell into her lap. Her eyes watered as the broken hair stick she cared about so much in Cheng An was in her hands.  
"I don't know why this is so important to you." He whispered, his head resting on the rim of her door. "But I just felt, I should have fixed it."

"This was from Lu Xun." She replied meekly, "It was my sixteenth birthday present. I broke it when I came to Cheng An. I wanted to fix it. I cared for it so much." Zhao Yun was a bit torn to hear the true identity of the accessory. "But when I got my bag back and saw your gift. I totally forgot about this." With his head still on the rim of the door, he fell over when the door opened suddenly. Qing Wan stood in front of him wearing her red wedding gown, in her hands she held the hair piece. "I totally forgot about him." She repeated, snapping it in half. A small smile formed on her face as she threw her arms onto the general. Zhao Yun in shock breathed a sigh of relief as he held onto her.

"What's taking so long Jiang Wei?" they heard the voice of Zhou Yu as Jiang Wei started waving his hands like mad at the couple. Zhou Yu walked into the apartment area and stared at the two who were holding on to one another tightly. "Oh boy." He scratched in between his eyebrows. Qing Wan looked at Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun, looking at the Wu strategist she would think about her duties as a daughter and a Wu soldier to go on with this. Looking at Zhao Yun made her think about her own happiness.

"Zhou Yu," she looked over at one of her best friends and mentors, "I want happiness over duty."

xx

The firecrackers went off as the crowd saw the red carriage approaching the temple. Sun Jian smiled proudly as he got up with the help of his children and a cane. The gongs and flutes played loudly welcoming the bride as Lu Xun straightened out his outfit. Beside him, Er Ling stood quietly with her hands by her side, a forced smile on her lips. Jiang Wei tried not to look nervous as he walked beside the carriage. "You sure this is going to work?" he stuck his head inside the window.

"It has to. Just remember, stall!" The person inside replied as they got closer to the Wu family. The music finally stopped as Jiang Wei tried to hold his laughter with the back of his hand.

"I have something to announce." Jiang Wei cleared his throat and bellowed, "Something very important that Qing Wan wanted to say before she got married." He wiped the sweat from his forehead; he actually had nothing prepared to stall these people.

"Lord Jiang." Gan Ning raised his eyebrow, "I'm grateful that you guys made it, but the _ji shi_ is going to pass if we don't hurry it up." A small knock from the carriage forced Jiang Wei to stick his head back in before clearing his throat to the crowd again.

"Um," he stuttered when Gan Ning shoved the man over and stuck his head into the window. Screaming like a girl seconds after. Jiang Wei backed up as the Wu soldiers all gathered around the carriage. The doors opened as shock and laughed filled the area. Inside Zhou Yu sat there hunched because of his tall figure; he had the head dress on his head so that when the carriage was moving there would be sounds to fool people.

"Wait, where's my sister?" Xiang Wan pointed out after Zhou Yu stepped out and was being pulverized by Xiao Qiao. Zhou Yu coughed and walked over to Lu Xun who stared at the empty carriage quietly.

"She chose happiness." He whispered to him, placing in his hand the broken hair stick. "She hopes you understand."

xx

Qing Wan held on to Zhao Yun tightly as the horse lent to them by Zhou Yu ran down the back path of Wu. Resting her head on his shoulder, they traveled along the emptyroad. She turned around as the view of the Wu Kingdom was getting smaller and smaller. It reminded her of a few months ago when this all started, when she rode out on her own horse. Trying to run away from her problems, but now that they were solved. She was running away for her own happiness. "You think they'll be mad at Master Zhou and Bo Yue?" Zhao Yun asked her.

"I hope they won't give them much problem." She told him, nuzzling her forehead on his back.

"What are you doing?" he laughed at the pressure on his back.

"Why'd you come back for me anyways?"

"Because I don't want to lose anyone else I love."

"Hua Yi?"

"Has nothing to do with you." He smiled, "And it's about time I devote my life into someone else."

"But why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can make the good ginger tea." He joked but received a slap on his back. "Ow! I'm kidding!"

"No more drinking like crazy."

"Qing Wan, I've stopped drinking like that ever since I met you." He stopped the horse and looked at her in the eyes. "You are my reason to stay sober." He laughed, giving her a small kiss on the lips. Qing Wan slapped his back happily as she tightened the grip she had on his stomach.

"You're my only reason for everything." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

xx  
_Ji Shi :_ I'm not sure if the pin yin is like this, but it's the certain time a certain ceremony or celebration should be held or it would be considered bad luck.

**Lu Xun:** God that was really corny.

I don't know how to end things! Ahh! I'm sorry for the corny-ness! And for fun…

**Lu Xun: **I'll be telling you some, "Did you know?" No I won't actually. HAHA.

_Did You Know?_  
- I had almost six different endings for this story when I first started the story?  
- Er Ling was actually supposed to be based off me, but I got really lazy.  
- It was going to be a Er Ling/LuXun/QingWan/Zhao Yun type of story. But once again I got lazy.  
- Er Ling's original name was Rei Jia (Reika) but rei is not a real Chinese word :P.  
-I wrote over 8 chapters before I posted on because I was scared.  
- Those eight chapters I wrote when I was 12 years old, thus the really bad grammar. :D!  
- The original ending was supposed to be Lu Xun and Qing Wan together.  
-The title of this story has nothing to do with the story.  
- I had no backbone story for Hua Yi's death until much later in the story.  
- I think up most of my story ideas during school, while I'm trying to sleep and while in the bathroom. (**Lu Xun: **TOO MUCH INFO)  
**- **Many of my ideas were based off combining a lot of imagination and influence from dramas and stories.  
-It takes at least 3 days to write a chapter, because I slack off or run out of ideas. Then end up re-writing it over and over again.  
- I re-wrote the final chapter 4 times. Not including re-writing it after my computer crashed.

And the last thing… **I couldn't have done it without any of your support. Thank You!** I've thought of a name for my new fanfiction, it'll be called _For Love and Honour_ and it'll be posted up soon! Hope you guys will read it and support me too! Thanks again! Mucho love!

xReika


End file.
